


69 Shades of Flintceschi

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Electricity, Feminization, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Mindfuck, Puppy Play, Watersports, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua Franceschi is a Uni student sent by the editor of his school newspaper to interview the successful young entrepreneur Daniel Flint. Josh is convinced that, though he's smitten, their first meeting went horribly. Dan disproves him by paying him a visit at Uni and they quickly fall into a relationship. However, the naive Josh will soon learn that Dan has a deeper secret of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which josh finds himself in a very grey apartment

Josh Franceschi is twenty and he doesn't know what to do with his life.

Which probably has something to do with the fact that he spends most of his time in the office of his school newspaper, avoiding thinking about it. And that's what he's doing right now. Being in the office of his school newspaper and working.

He's slumped on a couch, laptop perched and his fingers clicking away at his keyboard. He makes a face, deletes a paragraph, then rewrites it.

The door slams open rather loudly, startling Josh from his focused typing.

“Josh,” Max says excitedly (Max is the newspaper's editor), “You will not believe who we got an interview with.”

Josh looks at him, reaching to his phone to pause his music.

“Who?” he asks, a bit irritated at the interruption.

“Daniel Flint.”

Josh stares through Max's face.

“Y'know, Daniel Flint,” Max says. “That insanely rich entrepreneur guy that owns those huge residential high-rises in London. He's only like twenty-five.”

“I think I saw him on the news,” Josh says. “That's cool. Who're you going to send off to do it?”

“You,” Max says.

Josh narrows his eyes.

“Me?” he asks. “Why, exactly?”

“Because you won't talk his head off like I would,” Max says, “and you've got the most experience with interviews out of the rest of you. So you're going to London tomorrow to meet him and spend the afternoon with him at his house and you're probably going to want to dress up because he'll probably wear a suit.” He goes over to his desk and rifles through a stack of paperwork. “Plus, I think he's your type.”

“Fuck off,” Josh says. He shuts his laptop. “Just give me the times and shit.”

“Sassy,” Max remarks. “I have all his info here. Which means you'll have to get off your arse to come get it.”

“I hate you sometimes,” Josh sighs. He pulls himself up out of the couch (out because the couch is so old it's sunk in on itself) and goes over to Max, taking the stack of paper. Business paper with a gold embossed company logo and letterhead at the top. Yeah, Josh is gonna need a suit.

X

Josh takes the train into the city. He's carrying a black messenger bag to keep his things in instead of a briefcase because, well, firstly he doesn't have a briefcase, and secondly he doesn't see himself as the briefcase type. He already feels overdressed in his suit and tie. He'd gotten them for a wedding about six months ago and he'd been fairly convinced he'd never need them again. Today Josh is glad he never got rid of them.

The train stops off in the business district and Josh walks a few blocks. Josh finds it a bit odd that someone would live in the business district but he supposes it makes sense for an entrepreneur. Eventually he finds this tall building with the correct address. Wait. Josh checks and double checks. Well. That's strange.

He goes inside and discovers that he's actually in the company's headquarters and that Dan lives on the top two floors. Since Josh is already written in the appointment book a security guard takes him upstairs. Fucking hell. This is absolutely over-the-top. The guard takes him to the second-to-top floor and to a nondescript door. It looks like the kind of interior door one would have to his or her bedroom. The guard knocks. Thirty-second beat. Guard knocks again. Door opens.

Josh's jaw clenches. Well.

Daniel Flint is what one might think of when he or she hears the word “handsome”. He has those kind of angular facial features and his eyes are the most peculiar shade of robin's egg blue. His dark hair is combed over in a style that reminds Josh of a sixties office worker, as does his suit. A medium gray. His tie is a darker gray and he has a matching pocket square.

Damn.

“Hi,” Dan says, in a pleasantly welcoming voice. He smiles. Josh smiles back.

“Hi,” Josh says. “I'm um, Josh Franceschi. I'm interviewing you for my school newspaper.” He extends an awkward hand. Dan shakes it firmly.

“I figured as much,” he says. He nods to the guard and he leaves them. “Come in then. Would you like a cuppa to have while we talk?”

“Sure,” Josh says, looking around. Jesus. Dan obviously likes the colour gray because every surface in the place is gray. Walls are a light gray. Dark gray couch - the modern, uncomfortable-looking kind. Glass table. Stone stairs leading to the top floor of the apartment. Peculiarly, the door has one of those keypad doorknobs on it. Josh isn't sure why he'd need a key code for his bedroom, but oh well.

“How do you take your tea?” Dan asks, pulling Josh from his thoughts.

“Oh, uh,” Josh says, blanking for a second. “Two creams and a sugar.”

It's quiet except for the sound of a spoon clinking around inside a mug and then Dan's footsteps across the hardwood floor. Dark, but surprisingly, not gray.

“Thank you,” Josh says, taking his tea. He blows on it.

“Would you like to sit on the couch for the interview or go out on the balcony?” Dan asks.

Josh looks. The far wall of the apartment is all glass panes and there's a large balcony. Josh remembers seeing it from outside.

“Let's go outside,” he says. Dan nods and gets the door for him and they sit outside in a nice little alcove with a fire pit surrounded by stone branches. Dan sits nearby so the tape recorder will pick up their voices. Josh starts setting out his things and gets his phone out, opening to his notes, the one with all the questions on it. “Okay, um,” he says. Dan's watching him patiently, almost endearingly. Josh's face burns. He finally gets his tape recorder going.

“Ready?” Dan asks, grinning this stupid crooked grin, and Josh looks down at his phone.

“Yeah,” Josh says. “So, uh. How did you get involved in the real estate business at such a young age?”

So the interview goes.

They speak for about half an hour on tape and Josh learns that Dan's father was also a businessman but he owned a small business. He passed two years ago and Dan's been involved in business ever since. Dan says that he's just lucky but Josh can tell that Dan is a very intelligent man. Josh learns that Dan has a lot of money but he donates loads, and that he's afraid of getting involved in the stock market. Josh learns that Dan wants a French Bulldog named Winston but he worries that he won't have the time to take care of him properly.

Josh finishes his tea after he shuts off the tape recorder and packs up.

“Thank you so much Mr. Flint,” Josh says, smiling. Dan laughs softly.

“Call me Dan okay?” he says, standing. Josh stands with him.

“Well uh, then thank you Dan,” he says, laughing too. Dan smiles that crooked smile again and lets Josh back into the house.

“Do you want to stay a bit?” Dan asks. “I'm having dinner very soon and if you want to eat with me you're welcome to.”

Josh blushes dark.

“I don't know if I should,” he says. “I really need to get back to Uni.”

Dan nods. “I understand,” he says. There's this awkward moment and Josh clears his throat.

“Uh, maybe another time,” Josh says, and then he makes a face. “Sorry, that sounds weird. I mean that maybe if I come back for another interview or something...” Josh looks around again, back up those stairs to the keypad doorknob.

“Don't,” Dan says, going over quickly. He stands between Josh and the stairs. “Don't go upstairs.”

“I wasn't...” Josh stuttered. “I- I couldn't; the door has a keypad lock on it...”

“Josh, just don't,” Dan says, obviously growing a bit concerned. Josh steps back a bit.

“Sorry,” he says. “I'll um. I'll go. My editor will leave you a message when the interview is published and I'll make sure you get an issue.” Josh waits for Dan to say something and when he doesn't he opens the door. “Um. Goodbye then.” Dan still doesn't say anything so Josh leaves and the entire elevator ride down he's left wondering what the fuck could be behind that goddamn door that Dan would be so afraid of him finding. Maybe some torture chamber that's soundproofed so Josh couldn't hear their screams. He smiles to himself at the thought. Dan, the hot businessman, torturing people. Doesn't seem likely, Josh thinks. Thinks.


	2. in which things move very quickly

It's been about a week now since Josh went to the very gray apartment. Josh is slumped back down in the newspaper's office couch with his fingers snapping away at his keyboard while listening to music on his phone on shuffle. He's working on that article, the one about Dan. He writes a rather vivid description of Dan, mostly because Josh can't get that first impression out of his mind. The blue eyes and the dark hair. Josh has blue eyes and dark hair too but he thinks they suit Dan better. Like his well-fitting jacket and matching pocket square. Josh sighs, perhaps a bit wistfully. Dan was so... attractive. And he'd gone and blown whatever chance he had. Josh actually scoffs out loud at himself. As if the kid who still lives with his parents and can't get a job so he works on his school newspaper all day has a shot with the hot 25-year-old millionaire entrepreneur with the gray apartment and key padded upstairs door.

Josh still can't imagine what's behind that goddamn door.

He's in the middle of Between the Lines by The Ghost Inside when there's a rather polite knock on the door. Probably one of the girls. Definitely not Max.

“Door's open,” Josh calls. He hears the door squeal open but he doesn't look up. “I'm working on that Dan Flint interview so I can't be much help but what do you n-”

“Hi Josh,” Dan Flint's voice says.

Josh's head snaps up. Jesus fucking Christ. There's Dan Flint, wearing well-fitting jeans and a pair of Vans with a button-up shirt and tie with the sleeves pushed up. He's got tattoos. What in the fuck. Why is he here. Why is he so hot. Josh feels awfully under dressed in his ripped-up skinny jeans.

“Uh, hi,” Josh stutters. He realizes his phone is still on and he grabs at it to turn it off.

“You have good taste in music,” Dan says, closing the door behind him. Josh pauses. He doesn't shut his music off yet.

“Sorry?” Josh asks, looking at him.

“The Ghost Inside,” Dan says. “Good band.”

Josh narrows his eyes.

“You know The Ghost Inside?” he asks, baffled.

“Yep,” Dan says. He pulls Max's desk chair over and sits. “They're great. Bit funny because sometimes my iPhone will shuffle from them to somebody like Coldplay but I guess I have music taste like that.”

Josh looks down at his phone. It's still playing. He taps forward to the next song. Coldplay. Violet Hill.

“Guess we have more in common than I thought,” Dan remarks. Josh shuts the music off.

“Dan,” he says quietly, “why are you here? Not to be rude, I just... I'm curious.”

“Wanted to check on the article,” Dan says. “Thought you might be here since you said all you really do is work on the newspaper.”

Josh blushes. “Uh, yeah,” he says. He sits up a bit. “I'm about half-finished I think. It's coming along well.” He looks over at Dan a bit suspiciously. “Is that all?”

“Well,” Dan says, sighing. He gets up and sits on the other end of the couch; Josh draws his legs up a bit. Dan seems a bit put off by the old, beat-up, saggy couch. “I wanted to, um, apologize.”

“For what?” Josh asks.

“For freaking out a bit when you saw that my upstairs door has a keypad lock,” Dan says quietly.

Josh looks away. “I didn't mean to upset you,” he says. “I just can't imagine why you'd need a locked upstairs door.”

“Well,” Dan says, “maybe you'll understand soon.” He puts his hand on Josh's knee and Josh flinches a bit but doesn't pull away.

“What do you mean?” Josh asks.

“I mean I wanted to invite you back for dinner,” Dan says. “You said 'maybe some other time' so I thought I should offer.”

He had said that, hadn't he?

“Tonight?” Josh asks.

“If you'd like,” Dan says.

Josh considers it, looking at his phone. It's nearing five in the evening. Might as well. He's probably got some fancy catering shit.

“Sure,” Josh says. He smiles weakly. “Did you want to go now or, like, I could catch the train in a bit...”

“Nah,” Dan says. “Come with me.”

Josh smiles weakly. Was he just asked to dinner; was this a date? He's got no clue really but he doesn't mind. He'd be getting a nice fancy dinner. He saves the article and gathers up his things into his messenger bag, pausing when he remembers he's in just his skinnies and an old t-shirt.

“Oh, uh, if you want me to I can change,” Josh says. Dan stands, shaking his head.

“It's fine,” he says. “You look really cute.” Josh blushes, lifting his bag across his shoulders.

“Thanks,” he says quietly.

They get out of the building quickly enough and Josh is half-expecting a stretch limo or a Ferrari or something. But nope, Dan leads Josh to a fairly modest BMW. Yes, gray. Dan gets the passenger side door for him.

“Yeah, I drive my own car,” he says, smirking at Josh's puzzled face. Josh goes red and gets in the car.

Dan drives him back to the very gray apartment.

The apartment looks messier than last time, which is kind of comforting. Dan goes to the kitchen.

“I was just gonna make some spaghetti if that's okay,” Dan says. “I have a really good recipe for tomato basil sauce.”

“You cook for yourself?” Josh asks dumbly. Dan smiles.

“I really love cooking,” he says. Josh smiles too.

“Spaghetti sounds great,” he says.

“Perfect,” Dan says. He starts gathering ingredients.

“Oh, um,” Josh says, “do you mind telling me where the toilet is? Please?”

“Yeah,” Dan says, stepping over to the hallway. “It's through my bedroom which is this first door on the right.” He gestures to a half-open door and Josh nods.

“Thanks,” he says, going into Dan's bedroom. Wait a second.

This is Dan's bedroom.

The living room, kitchen, bedroom, and toilet are all on one floor.

Dan doesn't need another bedroom.

So what the fuck is upstairs.

Josh tries not to think about it. He actually kind of chuckles to himself when he sees that Dan has both a urinal and a toilet. It's kinda cute. Josh has his wee and then he's washing his hands and looking at himself in the mirror when he notices something peculiar behind him.

Josh dries his hands and goes over to the unlabeled plastic bag, peeking in.

Oh.

Josh furrows his eyebrows, picking up a box of rubber gloves and shuffling around a bit, finding a bunch of enema equipment and a box of disposable speculums. Well that's weird. He replaces the boxes and decides not to think anything of it.

When he gets back to the kitchen it smells like an Italian bistro. Josh smiles wide. Dan's taken his button-up shirt off so he's just got a white t-shirt on now. Josh finds himself staring at Dan's arm a bit.

“This smells amazing,” Josh says. Dan lifts his head, smiling back.

“I try,” he says. “Do you want some wine? I have some really great Sonoma Merlot from California that goes really well with tomato sauces.”

“Um, sure,” Josh says, shrugging. “I don't really know much about wine but I like it so whatever you think works.” He smiles. Dan goes over to the wine rack, checks a couple bottles, then chooses one and corks it. Josh can't help but admire the way Dan's muscles contract under his tattoos. Dan pours each of them a glass of wine and Dan does that fancy thing where he swirls it around in the glass a little and smells it. Josh sniffs it awkwardly. Smells like any other red wine he's had.

“Cheers,” Dan says, holding out his glass. Josh smiles and taps his glass to Dan's and he has a sip. This wine is definitely sweeter than the others he's had. He looks at the bottle. 1997. A fifteen year old wine. Josh almost feels bad drinking it. Dan strains the pasta and dumps it into the sauce and Josh watches Dan cook. It's kind of nice to watch. He looks happy.

They go out to the balcony again to eat. They sit next to each other, eating and just generally enjoying their wine and watching the sky fade into purples and oranges and pinks. Josh sighs. Dan looks over at him.

“Have you ever been kissed at sunset?” he asks.

Josh looks right back at him, taken aback at the question. No way. No way this is happening, but it totally is because Dan's holding his hand. Josh holds it back.

“No,” he says quietly. “I haven't.”

Which is when Dan leans forward and kisses Josh. Josh kisses him back.

It lasts for maybe five seconds at the most, but Josh finds it really romantic. He scoots over closer to Dan when the evening wind whips by and they both end up smiling. Josh feels a bit odd for kissing Dan the second time he's met him but, well, he's smitten, and Dan made the first move, so he decides it's okay.

“Do you want to go inside and have some tea?” Dan asks, his voice softer than Josh has ever heard it. Josh nods. Dan takes him inside.


	3. in which josh is educated

Josh wakes up without realizing he'd fallen asleep. He yawns into someone's shirt, stirring a bit. He nearly falls out of somebody's lap when that somebody's strong arm catches him before he slips off the somebody's knees.

“Careful,” Dan's voice says.

Josh makes a tired noise when Dan pulls Josh back up into his lap, long fingers brushing long hair from his eyes.

“You fell asleep on me while I was watching Gossip Girl,” Dan says.

“Gossip Girl?” Josh mumbles. He sits up, back cracking and making the same noise a zipper makes. “Dumb.”

“Shut up,” Dan says, grabbing Josh and pulling him over for a snuggle. “You're cute when you're sleepy,” he adds quietly.

Josh smiles drowsily. “I'm tired,” he says softly.

Dan smiles, kissing Josh's forehead. “Well I have a surprise to show you when you're awake enough,” he says. Josh raises an eyebrow.

“Really now?” he asks. He giggles. “What, did you make me an incredible dessert while I was napping?”

“Well no,” Dan says, “but now that you mention that it would've been cute.” He sighs. “Two more guesses.”

Josh sighs, thinking. A surprise. “Did you buy me something stupidly expensive just because you have the money?” he asks.

Dan rolls his eyes. “You act like I'm Bill Gates or something. I may not be as rich as those guys but I think I make up for it in sex appeal.”

“Hmmm,” Josh purrs, resting his hand on Dan's chest. “Is that your surprise? You gonna fuck me?”

Dan sighs. “Well,” he says, squinting an eye in thought. Josh looks at him.

“I was kidding,” he says softly.

“I know,” Dan says. “Well that one's a maybe. But I, uh, thought you might be curious for me to take you upstairs.”

Josh's eyes widen.

“I'd love to,” he says. Dan sighs, gesturing for Josh to sit up and he does. Dan takes his hand and they go up the stone stairs to the door. Josh doesn't see what key code he punches in but Dan cracks the door. Josh vaguely smells leather in the air that rushes out. Dan steps in and holds the door open and Josh walks in, his mouth falling wide open. Of all the things he'd expected, this is not one of them.

The first thing that catches Josh's eyes is huge, plushly decorated bed, even bigger than the largest king bed he's ever seen. Then the pulley system of ropes strung across the ceiling. Then he looks over these nasty-looking metal contraptions, wooden stocks, a cage suspended from the ceiling with chains. Then he looks to the walls. Coat racks, but there are no coats. There are paddles, whips, floggers, long wound-up ropes, leashes and collars, riding crops, gags, ticklers, things he doesn't even recognize. Next to them are tables littered with sex toys – he recognizes the dildos and vibrators but some shapes he's never seen. A table covered with candles of all sizes. There's a wardrobe and a vanity with a mirror and a bunch of drawers. On top of the dresser there's that same unlabeled plastic bag from the bathroom earlier.

It's a fucking BDSM dungeon.

Josh looks back at Dan in disbelief but Dan is just smiling to himself, looking around at everything like a proud father. Josh swallows thickly.

“Now I understand why you had a keypad on this door,” he says. Dan giggles, shutting the door behind him. “You can have a look around if you want.”

Josh steps along the perimeter of the room, looking over the selection of dildos. Some look nice. Others actually scare the hell out of him. There are these odd teardrop shaped things with rectangular bases on them. Josh picks one up.

“Dan, what's this?” he asks.

Dan looks up from where he was organizing a coat rack. Well. Toy rack? Equipment rack?

“Oh,” Dan says. “That's a butt plug.”

Josh looks back down at it, turning it over in his hand.

“So it just goes in your ass?” he says.

“Pretty much,” Dan says, his voice closer. He takes it and points to the narrower part between the teardrop and the base. “This is the part your ass actually hangs onto. So this part-” he gestures to the teardrop “-stays inside you, while this part-” to the base “-keeps it from going all the way in.” Josh nods.

“That doesn't sound so bad,” he says, putting it back.

“Well I also have this,” Dan says. He reaches behind the others and hefts up this huge sphere with a similar base. “My ex was into the whole anal stretching thing so I have some massive toys in here that I've never used since.”

Josh narrows his eyes in disbelief. “He fit that in his ass?” he asks.

“Well it took a lot of practice,” Dan says, putting it back down. “I got this for him too.” He puts his hand on a massive dildo; Josh doesn't think that even both of his hands together would even wrap around it.

“Can he even shit normally?” Josh asks, half-joking.

“Probably,” Dan says, shrugging. “Haven't talked to him in awhile.” He giggles and it makes Josh laugh. He peeks in the wardrobe and just sees a lot of leather so he moves on to one of the devices he assumes is meant for bondage. It's a large metal ring with two bars crossed in an X shape welded into it.

“How does this... work?” he asks.

“Here,” Dan says. He helps Josh ease into it. He lays him down in the centre, pulling each arm and leg out and strapping them to the bars so he's held in an X position. Then Dan leans down, unlocks a switch, and flips it forward so Josh is upright but bound to this circular thing. Dan holds the edge of the metal frame, turning it a bit, and Josh realizes that the thing spins. “Good for interrogation play,” he explains. “A few spins and they'll spill it.” He lets Josh back down and unties him.

“I... I kind of liked being tied to that thing,” Josh admits.

He swears he hears Dan's breath catch a little.

“Do you wanna start easy though?” Dan asks. “I mean, I wouldn't put you in that right off; usually I'd put someone in that to flog them or... yeah. You need to start easier.”

Josh thinks this sounds an awful lot like Dan wants him to get involved.

“I guess that'll be better, yeah,” Josh says. He smiles. Dan smiles.

“C'mere then,” he says, and Josh follows him over to one of the coat racks, selecting one of at least half a dozen pairs of handcuffs. “Let's put these on you.” Josh turns his back to Dan and Dan cuffs him, flicking them like a police officer and everything. Josh sighs. “Those look so pretty on your cute little wrists.”

Josh tugs on his wrists but they don't give. There's this little rush he gets in the loss of control, in the way Dan looks at him when he turns around.

“What do you want me to do?” Josh asks. Dan seems to consider him.

“Suck me off,” he says flatly.

Josh can't say he was expecting that. But he nods obediently and looks at Dan expectantly, waiting for him to undo his jeans.

“Go on,” Dan says.

“I can't undo your pants with handcuffs on,” Josh says. Dan steps forward and turns Josh around and pulls him back so his hands are right on Dan's belt buckle.

“Yes you can,” Dan says, pulling Josh's back into his chest. “It'll be a bit difficult but you're a big boy now and I know you can do it.”

Josh nods again, focusing on his grip on Dan's belt. He fumbles a few times before he realizes he's undoing a belt and jeans at the same angle he normally does, just on somebody else. He catches on quickly and then turns back around to drop carefully to his knees. He's staring at an undone pair of jeans and the boxers underneath. Shit. He should've pushed everything down while he was still standing and he can't get the balance to get back up so Josh decides fuck it and starts pulling at Dan's jeans with his teeth, tugging like a puppy on a sock. Josh kind of nuzzles Dan through his boxers, grabbing the waistband with his teeth and pulling it away and down. When Dan springs to attention he slaps Josh across the cheek. Josh winces.

“Ow,” he says. Dan puts one of his hands in his back pocket, the other stroking Josh's hair affectionately.

“Are you gonna be a good boy?” Dan asks. Josh swallows hard and nods. “You're gonna be a good puppy right? Good puppies get treats y'know.” Josh blushes. Puppy? He nods again. “Say yes.”

“Yes,” Josh says.

“No, what do puppies say?” Dan asks. Oh. He thinks for a second.

“Arf,” Josh says quietly. He swallows, then says it again louder. “Arf.”

“Good boy,” Dan says. He guides Josh's head over and okay, this is the part Josh is familiar with. He takes Dan in his mouth, just the first couple inches, paying his head a bit of attention. Dan makes a quiet noise of approval. That's good. Josh takes him down more, sitting up further on his knees for a better angle. Josh feels kind of bad because he can only take about half of Dan's generous length. If he had free hands one would be all over what he can't swallow and the other would be on his balls, so no, Josh has to work extra hard. He's bobbing his head so quickly and messily that he accidentally gags and chokes himself, pulling away and coughing and spitting up on the concrete floor.

“Fuck,” he breathes. He goes right back in for another try.

“Good boy,” Dan sighs, voice rougher with lust. “You'll be able to take it all with a bit of puppy training.”

Josh nods with the head of Dan's cock in his mouth, then he slides back down again. Dan keeps hitting the back of his throat and it's making it difficult not to gag at all so he's clenching his fists tight, tugging on the handcuffs and focusing on the ache and sting in his wrists instead of how bad he feels like choking. Dan groans, his fingers running through Josh's hair. Josh lets Dan guide him a bit.

“You're doing so good baby,” Dan says. Josh keeps forcing himself down until Dan moans again, holding Josh's head in place, which is when he finally gags but he can't move his head or shove Dan away. After Dan seems to be satisfied with Josh's choking noises he throws Josh's head back and starts wanking with his other hand. “Does my puppy want his treat?”

Oh yeah, treat.

“Arf,” Josh says again, catching back on. Dan's mouth falls open a bit and he lets go of Josh's hair, tapping his jaw to signal him to open his mouth. Josh opens wide, looking up expectantly, waiting, wishing for it, only imagining how good Dan is going to taste. He “arf”s again like an impatient puppy.

Josh thinks that's what sets Dan off because he moves in a bit closer and aims and the first spill goes straight across Josh's cheek and he can't help but smile a bit as the second finds its way into his mouth. After a few more, Josh licks his lips happily. The only mess he doesn't swallow up is all the leftover bits he can't reach with his tongue. A panting Dan leans down and sweeps up a bit of cum from Josh's cheek onto his fingers and feeds it to him. Josh sucks on Dan's fingers appreciatively. He can't stop smiling.

“Show me what happy puppies do,” Dan says softly. Josh has to think for a second before he realizes. Oh yeah. He wags his bum back and forth a bit like a dog would wag its tail. “Good boy. C'mere.”

Dan pulls Josh to his feet and wraps his arms around him, kissing him really deeply and kind of messily but it's needy which Josh likes. He likes feeling needed. He also likes that Dan can taste himself because Josh likes tasting himself and he figures Dan does too. Before he's noticed Dan's undone his handcuffs and when he walks away to hang them back up Josh looks at his wrists. Ringed red with irritation. Maybe he'll bruise. He smiles. He thinks he likes this.

“My good little boy,” Dan coos, lifting Josh's head. He kisses him all long and slow again. “Come lay with me and I'll give my puppy good rubs.” He reaches down and palms Josh through his jeans a bit and Josh shudders, nodding, and Dan takes him to bed. He jacks him off and makes Josh cum so hard his eyes leak tears at the edges.


	4. in which josh has a very new experience

Josh and Dan have been lying in that big plush bed together for awhile now. It's been a few days since Dan first showed Josh this room and Josh had woken up to a text message this morning asking if he wanted to come over. So he had. And Dan had gotten Josh a soda (in a glass with ice because Dan had to be fancy like that, it seemed) and they'd gone upstairs to lay down and chat.

Josh is lying across Dan's lap, his empty glass discarded to the table nearby next to a couple random toys. Josh wonders if he'll be getting time with those. Some lube, a vibrator, a dildo, some little spheres on a string. He isn't sure what those are. The ice is beginning to melt. It clinks against the glass as it settles a bit. Josh sighs. Dan's been telling him about the ins and outs (for lack of a better term) of the whole BDSM lifestyle thing. Josh's eyes are wide and blue and interested and turned up at Dan curiously. Dan's hand is stroking Josh's hair.

“I dunno what else to add,” Dan sighs. “I mean... it's all pretty simple really. Until you get into real twenty-four seven relationships that involve slave contracts and stuff.” Josh furrows his eyebrows.

“Slave contracts?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Dan says. “Like. A mutual agreement between a slave and its Master or Mistress to be their slave and give up its human status or whatever. Then there's the whole slave trade thing and I've never gotten involved in that-”

“Wait,” Josh says, interrupting him. “There's an actual real-life slave trade?”

“Yeah,” Dan sighs. He rubs his face. “I've been invited to auctions before but I really can't risk going and being seen.”

“Fuck,” Josh says. “That's fucked up.”

“It is,” Dan says. “So I just do scene slave and Master stuff.” He ruffles Josh's hair, smiling. “You caught onto the puppy play stuff pretty quick last week, huh?”

Josh giggles. “I thought it was cute,” he says. “And I could tell you really liked it so I knew if I went along with it you'd get off faster.” Dan smiles, brushing Josh's hair from his eyes.

“You wanna let me get you off today?” he asks. Josh blushes.

“Yeah,” he says. “I'd love that.”

“Get up,” Dan says, giving Josh a cheeky spank. “And get naked.”

Josh climbs down off the bed. Oh. Naked. Dan hasn't actually seen Josh totally naked before so he's blushing dark red the whole time he's stripping down for him. He turns away from Dan when he takes his boxers off, kind of showing off his bum a bit. Josh's exes always told him he had a great bum and he supposes that's why he always bottomed, even if he never got off on it. Dan gives Josh a low whistle.

“Back over here. Face down ass up.”

Josh crawls back across the bed on all fours, stopping next to Dan and lowering his chest to the bed. He arches his back, watching Dan stare as he lifts his hips up. Good. He's got Dan's attention.

“You gonna fuck me?” Josh remarks. Dan gives him a sharp slap on the ass.

“Not with my cock,” he says. He turns around and reaches for the table. Josh expects Dan to turn around with lube and a dildo but nope, he turns back with an ice cube. He leans over Josh's body, pressing the ice to the back of Josh's neck and dragging it down his spine all the way down his tailbone. Josh shivers.

“That's cold,” he says.

“I know,” Dan says. “It's ice.”

Dan slides the ice back up his spine, the cold water running down Josh's back to drip over and around his neck. Josh shakes again.

“Fuck,” he whispers.

Dan slips it back up once more and this time Dan passes it down between Josh's bum cheeks, over his hole almost to his balls and then back to his hole. He presses. Josh gasps.

“Lube,” he says. It's been a long time. Dan nods and reaches over to grab the little bottle, dispensing a bit and letting it drip over the ice. Dan presses again and after a fair bit or resistance, the half-melted ice cube slips in. Josh gasps. Dan rubs the base of Josh's spine, purring.

“Feel good?” Dan asks.

“Stings,” Josh whimpers. He rocks his hips a bit so the ice settles into a nicer place as it melts. Dan leans back over and comes back with a vibrator. He lubes Josh up a bit more before easing it in. Josh sighs, relaxing into it, feeling it push the cold deeper, filling him nicely. He purrs. “That's good,” he says, then Dan turns it on and Josh moans sharply, grabbing a plush pillow. “Oh my god,” he gasps. Josh has never felt this kind of pleasure without having his cock touched – which, by the way, is leaking all over the bed – and Dan gives this smug little laugh.

“I guess I got lucky and found your prostate on the first go,” Dan says.

“Wh-what?” Josh pants, looking back at him. The ice is nearly gone now and all Josh can focus on is the buzzing inside him and how hard he is and the fact that maybe he's finally going to get to experience the hands-free orgasm he's always heard about but never had.

“The male g-spot,” Dan says casually, as if he's teaching a sex ed class and not vibing Josh halfway to incoherency. “If it's stimulated enough you can orgasm without having your cock touched.” Josh squeezes his eyes shut tight.

“Well you're getting there,” he whines, his fist tight in the sheets. “Oh my god, Dan.”

“Good boy,” Dan says, giving Josh a spank. “Cum for me like a good puppy.”

Josh shoves his face into the pillow and almost screams when he cums, shoving back at the vibrator or Dan's hand. Dan gives him a sharp spank on the ass and Josh spills out all over the bed, moaning over and over into the pillow, his cock still dripping when Dan pulls the vibrator out. He leans down and kisses the round of one of Josh's ass cheeks.

“Perfect,” he whispers.

“Dan,” Josh mumbles.

“Yes baby?”

“D _aaaaaaaa_ n.”

“That's my name, babe.”

_“Daaan.”_

“Love.”

Josh starts wagging his bum back and forth again, like Dan's happy puppy. Josh doesn't see it because his face is still buried in the pillow but Dan is smiling wider than he has in a very long time.


	5. in which josh and dan hold hands in public

Gray BMW, downtown, windows down, The Ghost Inside up.

Dan is taking Josh to the pet store. He'd made a shopping list earlier and given it to Josh to keep track of. Dan had explained that he already had a few of the things they needed, but some they'd have to fit to Josh's body, or Dan just wanted Josh to have his own.

The list reads as so, in Dan's choppy all-capitals handwriting:

**COLLAR  
NAME TAG  
LEASH  
DOG BED  
[something scribbled out]  
TOYS**

Dan parks the car and walks him up to the store. Josh peers around. Long rows of pet supplies with a wall of fish tanks, a grooming shop up front on the other side of the checkout stands, and Dan's hand on the base of his spine nudging him forward. Right.

Dan walks a few steps ahead of Josh, mostly because Josh is looking around. He bumps into Dan and Dan smiles, looking back over at him.

“C'mere Josh,” he says softly, and Josh can't help smiling. He steps over and Dan pulls a leather collar around his neck, checking the fit. Too small. He tries another larger size, and that fits nicely, so he drops it in the bag.

“My own collar,” Josh says, smiling.

“Well I didn't think giving you one of the ones I've already got would be appropriate,” Dan says fondly. He walks down the aisle to the selection of leashes. “I want you to have your own everything.”

Josh smiles, staying close behind him. Dan chooses a leather leash to match the collar and a silver bone-shaped name tag that they'd get engraved up front.

Dan actually holds Josh's hand in the back of the store where they go to find dog beds. There are huge stacks of them, some plain and some embroidered and others all plush and fluffy and Josh sighs.

“Pick one for yourself,” Dan says, giving Josh a pat on the bum. “As long as it's gray to match the apartment. Pick a comfortable one.”

Josh starts digging into the piles of dog beds, pulling out the gray ones. He lays down on each one, crawling around on them. Dan just covers his mouth and smiles behind his hand. Josh is already catching onto his little puppy mannerisms. This isn't a mind control thing; it isn't a 24/7 relationship thing. It's just Josh taking the nickname and the role play outside the bedroom. Well, BDSM room.

Eventually Josh finds himself lingering in one bed.

“I want this one,” he decides.

“Perfect,” Dan says. It'll go well with the furniture in the living room, he thinks, smiling to himself or Josh.

They go about putting all the other beds back and Josh carries the bed and Dan takes him to the selection of dog toys. Josh's eyes scan over the racks of plush toys, squeaky toys. He sighs.

“You can pick as many as you'd like,” Dan says.

Josh starts on one side of the aisle, scanning over the chew toys. He tosses a squeaky bone into the cart, followed by a little bag of squeaky plush egg-shaped toys. Those will be good for fetch. A plushie dinosaur follows, then a plushie football. Josh likes Arsenal so he decides he should have his own plushie football. He picks out one of those knotted rope toys and then purses his lips.

“I think this is good,” Josh says.

“Alright,” Dan says. “We'll go pay and then get your name tag engraved and go home and get you done up.” Josh smiles wide and nods excitedly.

The cost rings up at about 200 pounds and at first Josh feels bad for picking an expensive bed but then he remembers Dan has a lot of money.

“Did you get a new puppy?” the cashier asks.

“Yeah,” Dan says, smiling. Josh blushes, looking away.

“What breed?” the cashier asks. She smiles.

“He's a mutt,” Dan says. “Very cute. Kind of awkward but it's endearing.” Josh is blushing hot red.

“Sounds cute,” she says, giving Dan his card back. “If you need training lessons we've got some here on the weekends.” Josh's breath catches in his throat and he coughs once.

“I'm training him myself,” Dan says, “but thanks. Have a lovely day.”

Josh covers his face as Dan walks him over to the engraver. He whines, hiding in his shoulder.

“Why would you say that,” he mumbles.

“Well you're adorable,” Dan says. “Now c'mere and help me do this.”

Dan slides the tag into the machine and he goes through a few screens of options (choosing a font, how much information to go on the tag) before they get to the option to put his name in.

“Do you want me to put puppy or Josh?” Dan asks Josh.

Josh considers it. “Well you're my dom,” he says. “I think it's up to you.” Dan smiles. Josh is so submissive already.

“Josh it is,” Dan decides. He types it into the machine. JOSH. He taps enter and Dan holds Josh's hand as the machine begins engraving into the tag.

Josh watches the drill bit carve the J, then the O. He leans on Dan's shoulder. This was kind of crossing a boundary in a way, closing a book and opening another one, or maybe just starting a new chapter. Josh doesn't like that chapter metaphor. He decides it's like waking up in the morning because Josh never knew he'd like the things that Dan was teaching him, what he'd spoken about two days ago before he'd given Josh his first prostate orgasm. The drill whines to a stop after it grinds the letter H into the metal. The tag drops into a little box and it slides out like a DVD disk tray. Dan picks it up and hands it to Josh. It's warm between his fingers.

“I love it,” he says, deciding his name looks good on a dog bone. This would go well with his new leather collar.

“Good,” Dan says, giving Josh a quick, sly kiss on the forehead. “Let's go and get you all fixed up at home.”

Gray BMW, downtown, windows down, The Ghost Inside up.

As soon as they get back to Dan's apartment, they go right up to the playroom and onto the bed. Dan drops Josh's dog bed next to the big bed and then gets to putting the tag on his new collar. Josh watches closely. Dan has nice fingers. The tag clicks into place.

“Perfect,” Dan says. He reaches around behind Josh and wraps the collar around his neck, buckling it on. It fits well, tight enough to fit loosely on Josh's neck, but not too tight as to cut off his air supply. Dan bites his lips together, thumbing Josh's jaw. “And I thought you couldn't get any more perfect,” he says softly. Josh blushes.

“I'm far from it,” he says, looking down. The collar is kind of heavy on his neck but he likes the way his tags click together a bit when he moves.

“No, shush,” Dan says. He drops the bag into Josh's bed and tugs Josh over by a finger hooked in his collar, kissing him. It's Josh's favourite kind, the long, slow kind. Josh holds Dan's face in his hands as Dan holds Josh's shirt. His hands slide to Josh's sides and pull him up further, almost on top of him. Josh presses Dan down onto his back but Dan lets it happen because he can tell this is going to be really good. When Josh connects their lips again it's a bit more... well, not aggressive, but needy. Dan slides his arms around Josh, holding their bodies together as their tongues finally find each other. Josh tilts his head to make room to deepen it, tugging Dan's hair lightly. Dan doesn't mind Josh getting a tiny bit dominant. Especially when Josh moves to kind of straddle him and he starts grinding his hips into Dan's. Dan gasps, one of his hands going to Josh's back pocket automatically. He guides Josh's hips a bit. It's kind of a sloppy imitation of what would be to come. Josh pushes down a little harder as soon as he thinks about it. Dan inside him. He purrs softly, hard in his jeans.

Josh is panting in Dan's ear, having completely abandoned the kiss at this point. Dan's hand is expertly undoing Josh's belt buckle, then his own. Josh pauses to let Dan get them both out and Dan reaches over to the side table and lubes his hand before reaching back down, grabbing them both at the same time and starting off at a quick pace.

Josh moans embarrassingly loud, jerking his hips down at Dan's hand or his cock. Dan is panting too now. Josh pulls on Dan's hair again. He's trying so hard not to just start grinding into Dan like crazy. It's all lube-slippery and Josh is pretty sure he's already leaking precum. He decides he's been horny since they got to the pet store because the whole puppy thing turns him on like crazy. Which Josh doesn't understand in the slightest – he gasps when Dan's thumb starts rubbing circles on his head – because he'd never really thought about it that way before. He'd seen Sasha Grey's puppy play video but this is different, this is Dan, and Dan loves Josh's submission and ugh, Dan's hand is doing fucking incredible things, but Josh knows he can't get off like this. He fumbles with Dan's hand and their cocks for a second before getting his hand on Dan while leaving Dan's hand on Josh. Then they're just wanking each other off hard, and for a moment there's just panting and the sound of lubed skin hitting lubed skin and then Dan groans and his head drops back and he cums, pouring out all over Josh's shirt, which Josh is totally okay with. Josh cums pretty quickly too then and as if to return the favour he makes sure he cums all over Dan's shirt because it seems appropriate.

Then it's just the sound of panting and gasping again and then Josh's belt buckle clinking as he wags his “tail”, latching to Dan's neck and purring. Josh's jeans slid about halfway off his ass so Dan slides his hands in, giving Josh's bum a couple good squeezes and rubs.

“Baby,” Dan whispers, his head tilting over to give Josh room to kiss and bite. Josh hums lightly.

“M'happy,” Josh mumbles, not letting his lips leave Dan's skin. “Need snuggles.”

Josh sits up while Dan takes both of their stained shirts off, doing up their jeans and pulling Josh back in for a snuggle.

“You should come back tomorrow,” Dan says softly. “I have some amazing ideas.”


	6. in which josh drools a lot

Josh has classes in the morning. After physiology and American history, he spends awhile in the newspaper's office working. He's tired by the time he gets to Dan's. Josh likes that the security guards know him on a first-name basis now. He thinks they might assume that Josh is Dan's boyfriend or something.

Josh spends the ride up the elevator contemplating what, exactly, their relationship is.

When he gets to Dan's apartment, Josh is pleasantly surprised to be greeted by Dan in his shirt and tie. He looks like he came from a business meeting or something and just took his jacket off and changed into jeans because Josh likes Dan in jeans. Josh nudges Dan back a bit, playing with his tie as the door falls shut behind him.

“You look nice,” Josh says. Dan lifts a hand, which holds the collar he'd gotten for Josh yesterday. He reaches around Josh's neck and fastens it on him, smiling.

“You look nice too,” Dan says, straightening the collar. “I have something else.”

Josh watches Dan pull the wound-up leash from his back pocket, unrolling it and leaning in close, clasping it to his collar. He tugs Josh close by his leash, pulling him into a nice kiss and nuzzling his cheek a bit before shoving him roughly down to all fours.

“Come,” Dan says. He starts up the stairs. Josh goes to get up but Dan pushes him back down with a foot. “No. You crawl.”

Josh pauses. Oh yeah. Okay. He nods and Dan sighs, stepping back up the stairs. Josh crawls up the stairs behind Dan, careful not to step on his leash. Dan stops at the door, taps in the pass code, and lets Josh in first. He gives Josh a kick right in the middle of his bum and knocks him over a bit, turning him onto his back with his toe. The door clicks shut behind him. Dan keeps his foot right on top of Josh's chest. Josh is more than a little surprised.

“Dan?” he asks softly.

“No,” Dan says firmly. “Sir.”

“Sir,” Josh repeats quietly.

“Good boy,” Dan says, his face softening a bit. He nudges Josh again. “Back on all fours.”

Josh quickly gets back on his hands and knees, looking up at Dan with wide, expectant eyes. He'd expected a bit of lying in bed again and maybe a spanking or something light and easy but no. Dan steps ahead of him and pulls harshly on Josh's leash, giving him a look.

“Come,” Dan says. Josh crawls behind Dan, staying a few steps behind his heels. Dan leads him over to one of those coat racks, one that's adorned with a row of gags. Some are a bit odd. He recognizes the ball gags, and there are some with rings instead of balls, then there are these weird metal looking ones. Dan looks over them. Josh cocks his jaw a bit since he knows it'll get sore from being forced open for so long. Dan chooses one of the metal gags with the biggest ring and leans down, tapping Josh's chin. “Open.”

Josh opens his mouth wide. The ring is just small enough so Dan can fit it into Josh's mouth, behind his teeth, but it's still big enough to keep Josh's mouth open at a rather wide and uncomfortable angle. The hooks on the sides keep the metal ring from flipping horizontally in his mouth. He already feels the spit welling up out of his jaw. Dan chose this one so he'd drool. Oh. Dan fastens it behind Josh's head and then gives him a couple messy little kisses on his lips and stands back up.

“You look so pretty,” Dan sighs. He ruffles Josh's hair and Josh looks back up at him, his mouth held open with this rather spider-like metal thing, and Dan sighs, maybe a bit wistfully. He undoes Josh's leash. “Get naked and do some laps for me. I have a couple emails to write and a phone call to return.” Josh gives him a questioning look. “Laps. Around the room. Crawl around the fucking room.”

It's then that Josh understands so he nods. Dan nods back and goes over to the bed, sitting in the pillows and pulling his laptop out from underneath them.

Josh kneels there for a moment. Okay. He toes off his shoes and puts each sock in its respective shoe, then his jeans, which he folds neatly, followed by his shirt, which he also folds. He looks down to take his boxers off and drools on himself rather embarrassingly. He blushes. He looks back up and Dan has this smug grin on his face.

“Go on,” he says. “I said naked.”

So Josh takes his boxers off, perhaps a bit begrudgingly. Then he gets back on all fours and starts crawling.

Josh didn't suspect that this would be as degrading as it is. But there he is, knees dragging on the floor as he rounds the perimeter of the room. Dan is typing, not even looking. Josh drools on himself again. He can't really help himself because he can't swallow. When he makes it past the door he spares Dan a glance and he's smiling. Josh feels better then. That reassuring but dominant look. He completes his first lap and looks up at Dan, knelt at the side of the bed. Dan looks at him.

“I'm not finished,” he says. “I said laps. Plural. You'll keep going until I'm finished working.”

Josh nods obediently since he can't talk, but if he could he would've said “yes sir.” He drops his head in submission and spit drips onto the floor.

“God, you're a messy puppy,” Dan says irritatedly. “I hope you're already house-trained for your own sake.” He huffs and looks back up to his laptop. Josh considers it. House-trained. Oh, okay.

He resumes his crawling, falling into this calm, half-conscious rhythm. It makes Josh oddly happy just to crawl around the room and he struggles to keep the smile off his face but he supposes it's fairly evident that he enjoys it from the fact that he's obviously hard and his cock kind of gets in the way of crawling but he's not going to do anything about it because Dan would probably get angry if he stopped moving or touched himself or something.

Josh is ripped from subspace when Dan's voice startles him.

“Hi,” he says into his phone, “this is Daniel Flint, from Flint Real Estate. I need to speak with William Easton.”

Josh only stops for maybe a second. He's got no clue how Dan is casually taking care of business matters while in the middle of a BDSM dungeon with his submissive crawling around the room drooling all over himself and naked and hard and wow, okay, Dan's giving him that “why did you stop crawling” look and Josh starts up again. He can hear mumbles on the other end of the phone and Dan smiles. Josh watches him as he speaks.

“Hi Bill. It's Dan.” Dan holds the phone to his ear with his shoulder and starts typing on his laptop again. “You're still willing to invest in the West End building, right?” Josh looks back down. There's something turning him on about this. “Good, perfect.” More of the muffled voice on the other end of the phone. “We can schedule a meeting soon, yeah? I'll bring the paperwork.” Dan starts snapping his fingers at Josh and gestures him back to the side of the bed. Josh crawls. “Well, have your people call my people and all that,” Dan says, laughing softly. He sits on the edge of the bed and Josh kneels obediently at his feet. “How's your wife?” Dan asks. He taps on his belt buckle, expecting Josh to undo it, which he does. “Oh no way,” Dan says excitedly. “Congratulations.” Mumbles. “Nothing too new for me. Got a new puppy actually.” Josh fumbles loudly with Dan's belt. “He's a mutt. His name is Josh.” Josh looks up at Dan with wide eyes, spit dripping down his chin. Dan laughs. “He's an angel. Haven't had an accident yet and he's going with the training really easily.” Dan snaps his fingers again, gesturing for him to undo his jeans. “Well call me as soon as you have a time we can meet.” Josh gets Dan's jeans undone and Dan gives him another look and Josh gets Dan's cock out. “Thanks so much mate,” Dan says. “Talk to you soon. Bye.”

As soon as Dan hangs up his phone he tosses it to the side and grabs Josh by the hair and pulls him up closer, forcing him to sit up off his heels.

“You're such a good little bitch,” Dan says fondly. He wipes some of Josh's drool from his chin and replaces it back in his mouth. “You catch on so fast and you drool so pretty.” He kisses Josh's forehead. “Now go on.” He shoves Josh's head down and at first Josh is confused because he's gagged and Dan is expecting head, but then oh yeah, this gag has a ring. Josh catches Dan's head in the ring and since he can't really suck him off properly he just kind of ends up bobbing on Dan's cock. Dan does that really nice thing where he leans back a bit and braces himself with his hands behind him in the sheets and drops his head back and groans, not exactly loud but nice and long and low and ugh. It just makes Josh go harder. He's drooling down Dan's balls and Dan grabs Josh's hair with both hands, literally fucking his face down on his cock. Dan groans again.

“Fuck,” he moans, and it's fucking obscene. Josh literally whimpers. He looks up at Dan and he's looking right back down at Josh. “Swallow,” he orders. Josh makes a little humming noise to tell Dan he understands and then Dan shoves Josh down, all the way down, and Josh makes this awful choking and gagging noise and that's what sends Dan into his orgasm. He pours into Josh's throat and honestly Josh is kind of disappointed because Dan tastes really good and all his cum is behind his tongue. Josh swallows appreciatively and as Dan pulls out he laps at his head a couple times just to catch the last bit leaking out. He purrs.

“My little cum slut,” Dan says fondly. He reaches behind Josh and undoes the gag. Josh's jaw stays open for a few seconds before he slowly closes it, his face aching. Fuck. That hurts. “Wank all over the floor for me.” Dan must've noticed how hard Josh is. Josh nods.

“Yes sir,” he says. Dan smiles even though he's out of breath. Josh wipes up some more of the drool on his chin and uses it to lube his cock up before he starts really going for it. He pants, eyes falling shut. He whimpers. Dan recognizes the whimper.

“No,” Dan says. Josh's hand flies off his cock as if it were suddenly burning his fingers. “You look at me when you're cumming for me.” Oh, okay. Josh relaxes and goes back to it, looking right into Dan's eyes this time. God. That fucking blue that's not icy but it's nowhere near dark it's just kind of blue, but not primary colour blue, and Josh is so lost in thought that when he gets close he suddenly realizes it his balls get tight and then it comes out, long spills on the floor, each pull on his cock drawing it out with a soft moan. He pants, mouth wide, lips slick and glimmering with spit. He looks entirely fucked out even though Dan hasn't touched him at all today.

“Sir,” Josh breathes.

“Clean up your mess,” Dan orders, gesturing to the uncharacteristically large splatter on the floor. Josh doesn't usually cum that much. He's kind of surprised. “Clean it up for me, now.”

Josh nods. “Yes sir,” he says, already dropping his head to the floor. He starts lapping at the hardwood, eating up his own cum. His bum is high up in the air, wagging like he knows Dan likes. He licks the floor until it's clean of spunk and anything else that could've been there, but Josh doesn't think about that. He just thinks about pleasing Dan, and when he looks up, Dan appears thoroughly pleased.

“You're brilliant,” Dan says. He pulls Josh back up on his feet and he undoes his collar, tossing it back on the bed. “You're a fucking angel, I swear to god.”

“Nah,” Josh says, cheeks flushing pink. “I guess I just have these submissive tendencies that I never knew I had and you just... brought them out of me I guess.”

Dan sighs, holding Josh's face in his hands. He goes to say something but he kisses him softly first, then he says, “I'm glad I did because you're my perfect puppy and I have so much to teach you.”


	7. in which josh and dan play a game

Josh turns onto his back, waking gently on his own. Not by the sunlight, nor by anyone or an alarm clock or his phone. None of that. He stretches out, rubbing his eyes. He's sore but well-rested. Josh rolls over to check his phone but what he grabs is not a phone. It's the dildo from last night. Josh eyes it, then looks up, vision still drowsy. He's not in his own bed; he's in the bed in Dan's playroom. He must've fallen asleep here last night after their last round of rough play. A pretty nasty spanking, if Josh remembers correctly. He sits up and grabs his boxer-briefs off the floor, pulling them on before wandering downstairs.

Josh finds Dan in front of his wall-mounted wide screen television, watching the news and eating a bowl of cereal in his boxers and a t-shirt. Josh's t-shirt. Josh has to admit that seeing Dan in such a casual setting is pretty wonderful in and of itself, but the fact that Dan is wearing his shirt just makes his stomach feel kind of funny. In a good way though.

“Josh,” Dan says, “why are you still wearing the cuffs?”

Josh looks down at his wrists. Oh yeah. He'd never actually taken them off. He unbuckles the leather and sits them on the steps, going over to the couch to sit with Dan. Josh usually isn't a fan of the news but he can lean on Dan's shoulder to watch so that makes it worth it. The news is talking about the Olympics coming up and Dan huffs.

“That's gonna fuck up traffic so bad,” he sighs, taking a mouthful of cereal.

Josh draws his feet up underneath him and he's all curled up on Dan's shoulder now. Dan notices and pulls Josh closer, kind of into his lap.

“Did my puppy sleep well?” he asks softly. Josh nods. “Good.” Kiss on the forehead. “You were so tired last night that you fell asleep on me when I was telling you about some of the bondage devices I have but I couldn't bear to wake you up and take you home so I let you sleep there.” Dan pets Josh's hair and Josh smiles.

“Thank you,” he says softly. Josh sighs, resting his head against Dan's chest. “You're the best master ever.” He giggles.

“Josh,” Dan says, lifting Josh's chin. Josh blushes. “I don't really want this to be a full time BDSM relationship.” Josh's face drops a bit and Dan quickly shakes his head. “No, not like that. I mean, I'd rather it be a regular relationship with BDSM involved rather than just a Master and pet thing.”

“Really?” Josh asks, sitting up. Dan nods and Josh smiles, kissing Dan full on the lips. “I'd love that. A relationship.”

“Consider it done then,” Dan says. He gives Josh's bum a soft rub and when Josh winces Dan sighs. “I gave you a rough one last night didn't I.”

“Yeah,” Josh says softly. He gives Dan more kisses. “But it's okay.” Kiss. “Because it's you.” Kiss. “And you're my boyfriend now.” Kiss. “And I liked it.” Kiss.

Dan pushes Josh's hair from his eyes. “My puppy needs a haircut,” he says.

“I like my hair longer like this,” Josh says. Dan smiles, playing with a particularly long lock.

“More to tug on,” he says, fisting a hand tight in his hair and wrenching Josh's head back. Dan quickly ducks his head down to lap at the freshly exposed skin of Josh's throat. Josh lets out a soft whimper.

“Dan,” Josh whispers. “Baby.”

“Sir,” Dan hums into Josh's skin, and oh god it's starting.

“Sir,” Josh breathes. Dan actually moans softly and it makes Josh shudder and stiffen a bit in his boxers.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Dan whispers. His lips drag up to Josh's jaw and Josh's lips part.

“Yes sir,” Josh says quietly, eagerly. “I've wanted it for awhile.”

“How bad?” Dan asks, his hand reaching down to grab at Josh's ass. Josh whimpers out a pained noise.

“Bad, sir.”

“I asked how bad,” Dan says firmly, and he slaps Josh hard on the ass. Josh yelps, wincing. It stings, even through his boxers.

“So bad sir,” he says quickly. “I've thought about it all night sometimes.”

“Have you touched yourself thinking about it?” Dan asks, giving Josh another hard spank and Josh squeaks.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Spank.

“Yes sir,” Josh pants out. His ass hurts again already. Dan pulls Josh back and grabs him by the throat.

“You know that you are to refer to me as Sir, don't you?” he asks, eyes dark.

“Yes sir,” Josh says quickly, breathlessly. Dan tightens his grip.

“Then you should know I expect you not to fuck up,” he warns. Josh's breath catches. “And if you do I swear to fucking god you are going to get it so hard you'll be bedridden through the weekend.” Josh lets a tiny moan escape.

“Yes sir,” he says again.

“Good boy,” Dan says. He lets go of Josh's throat and Josh sucks in air and Dan slaps him hard in the face. Josh gasps. “C'mon bitch. Crawl.” He pushes Josh off his lap and starts toward the stairs, Josh following quickly on his hands and knees. Dan picks up the cuffs off the bottom stair and takes them upstairs with them. Once the door is open, Dan allows Josh to enter first.

“Thank you sir,” Josh says. Dan smiles.

“Good boy,” he says. “Back on the bed. Face down, ass up, like last night.”

Josh crawls across the room and onto the bed, hitching his ass up and pressing his chest down into the bed. He wags his bum back and forth. Dan comes over and rubs Josh's bottom through his boxers. Dan sighs.

“You know you have the most perfect ass right?” he says.

“Thank you sir,” Josh says softly.

“I just... I can't really resist it.” Dan pulls Josh's boxers down under the curve of his ass, kisses fluttering over his cheeks. “I can't decide if I'd rather eat it out or beat the hell out of it.” Josh shudders. “Do you want me to lick your ass baby? Would that be a bit of nice prep before I fuck you?”

“Yes sir,” Josh says, nodding. Josh hasn't had Dan's mouth anywhere but his neck or his chest or his lips, nowhere below the waist like this.

“Okay babe,” Dan says. “One little thing. In case you want me to stop for whatever reason, you'll have a word you can say and if you say that word I will stop immediately.” Josh looks back at Dan.

“Yes sir,” he says.

“What's your favourite football team?”

Josh blinks. That's a terribly out-of-place question.

“Arsenal, why?” he asks.

“Then your safeword is arsenal,” Dan says. “If you yell and scream at me saying 'stop no don't do that' then I will still do it, but if you say 'arsenal' all play stops and I'll let you out of whatever bondage you want out of. If you're gagged start humming God Save the Queen or if you have a free hand you can do the shocker and I'll stop. Got all that?” Dan smiles.

“Yeah,” Josh says.

“What's the safeword?”

“Arsenal.”

“What is it when you're gagged?”

Josh starts humming.

“Good. And what if you have a free hand?”

Josh holds up his hand with his thumb and ring finger folded in against his palm. Dan smiles.

“Good boy,” he says. “Now we're ready to go.” Dan pulls Josh's boxers off and Dan actually hisses between his teeth. Josh's bottom has turned the most subtle, florid shade of purple.

“Baby,” Dan says, smiling to himself, feeling Josh's bum again, “your arse is actually a bit purple.” He laughs. He runs his fingers over the purple spots along the round of his cheeks. “Here.” Then thumbs over the fullest round of them. “And here. This is the darkest spot. Perfect.” Josh actually smiles for at least a full second before fingers and fingernails dig into his bruising skin and he sucks in a hard breath, wincing, feeling Dan spread him open a bit.

“Sir that really hurts,” Josh says quietly. The grip leaves his skin and he relaxes for a moment but then the spanking is back, one hand on each side, slapping hard at the same time, over and over.

“If you think this hurts,” Dan says loudly – he has to speak up to be heard over the spanking and Josh's pained noises, “then you're not gonna fucking like what I've got planned for you soon. For fuck's sake, maybe I should be calling you pussy and not puppy.” He grabs Josh, flips him onto his back, climbs up, and pins him down by the throat with one hand. Josh's air supply is completely shut off and Dan leans down, tightening his grip. “Y'know, Josh, I decided that I don't think you deserve for me to lick your ass because you're a whiny little cunt.” The last word almost snaps off Dan's tongue. Josh makes to say something. “Do you have something to say?” Dan asks, and Josh nods, so Dan lets him go.

“SirI'mstillinthemiddleo-”

Dan slaps Josh hard across the face.

“Slow the fuck down,” Dan says firmly. “I can't tell what you're saying when you're gasping like that.”

“Sir,” Josh says, breathless, “my training isn't finished yet; I'm still not used to this kind of p-”

Another loud slap on the same cheek. Dan grabs Josh's face, pulling him up so that his lips pout out and his features distort.

“Listen to me Joshua,” Dan says, voice low and threatening. Josh stares at him. “Do you think I give a fuck what you're 'used to'?” Josh shakes his head in Dan's hand. “Right. Do you think you're here so I can push you around within your comfort zone?” Josh shakes his head again. “Right. Now do you want me to push you out of it and challenge you and teach you things you'd never otherwise learn?” Dan lets Josh's face go and Josh's head drops back against the pillow again. “Answer me. Yes sir or no sir.”

Josh actually takes a few seconds to answer, more so because he's kind of shocked at all this than because he's actually reconsidering being here.

“Yes sir,” Josh says. Dan smiles warmly, cradling Josh's face in his hands.

“Good boy,” he says, giving Josh a little kiss. “Now I'm going to play a game with you Joshy.” He sits back and lifts Josh's legs up till his ass is lifted and he can comfortably keep his legs up himself. “Stay.” Josh keeps his legs up as Dan reaches over, getting the bottle of lube. He starts slicking up his fingers. “Do you want to hear the rules?”

“Yes sir,” Josh says. He sighs when Dan's first finger eases in. Dan admits he's a bit thankful that Josh let him fuck him with a dildo last night because now this morning's formalities shouldn't take as long.

“The game we're going to play is called 'Make Sir Cum'. The object of the game- Joshy what do you think the object of the game is?”

“To... make sir cum.”

“That's right,” Dan says, second finger pressing in with the first. “The rules of the game are like this: you have to try to make me cum. However, since I'm in charge, I get to decide when you get to breathe. The longer you take to make me cum, the longer I'll cut your air off, and if it gets unbearable then you know how to make me stop.” Dan goes three fingers in now and Josh gasps. Dan lubes up his length. “Ready?” Josh nods. “Okay. Starting... now.”

Dan thrusts himself in on “now” and after he sucks in a deep breath he groans rather loudly, leaning forward to steady himself with a hand on Josh's neck. It's low, more on the top of his chest than his neck but there's pressure and it constricts his breathing a bit. Josh makes this really fantastic face and Dan just starts going for it, rough and fast and ugh, Josh would be screaming right now if it weren't for Dan's hand. He's stifled down to whimpers and soft moans. Dan growls, roughing Josh around a bit so his legs are hitched up over Dan's shoulders and Dan's leaning over on him so he's almost folded over on himself. Dan is wasting no time at building up a pace. He slaps Josh with his free hand.

“Are you even trying?” Dan growls. Josh goes to say something but Dan's hand jerks up, closing tight around his windpipe. “Sweetie you don't need to breathe unless you're trying and you're not convincing me.”

Josh feels his chest tighten and his hands grab at Dan's, fingers gripping at Dan's on his neck. Dan smiles, purposefully angling his cock into Josh's spot. Josh chokes and purposefully squeezes tight around Dan and Dan moans, letting go of Josh's neck.

“Good,” Dan says. Josh sucks in air, taking deep hungry breaths. After the third inhale Dan puts both hands on Josh's throat, squeezing. He grins. “C'mon. I know you can do it. I don't want to have to make you safeword, now. You feel good but you can do better than that.” Josh pushes back at Dan's hips, meeting them loudly on each thrust. “Good boy,” Dan pants. He lets Josh breathe for another ten seconds or so before closing his windpipe once again. Josh writhes under him, clenched tight around him, desperate for air, not to mention the stress on his back from this position, and everything is uncomfortable except Dan's cock in his ass. That part feels pretty incredible. Dan lets go and Josh gasps for breath. “Convince me to cum.”

Josh is caught off-guard at first, which earns him another slap.

“I said convince me to cum,” Dan says loudly.

“Sir,” Josh pants. “Please cum I need to catch my br-”

“Shut up,” Dan says, slapping him and pushing back down on his neck. “I don't give a fuck what you need. I only give a fuck what I want so fucking give it to me you ungrateful little cunt.”

Josh grips tight at Dan's fingers but he's too strong. The slowed oxygen has hazed his thoughts and he focuses all the attention he has on Dan's cock, finding himself this nice little squeezing rhythm and just when he thinks Dan's grip can't get tighter it does. Josh actually whimpers out in pain and for a moment he considers using his safemotion but he remembers that Dan wants him to do well and Dan's hips still, pressing himself down to the hilt inside Josh and Josh feels him let go inside him. It's a few seconds of Dan cumming and then he releases Josh's neck and Josh starts taking in rough lungfuls of air. Dan pulls out, easing Josh's hips down.

“If you don't cum in thirty seconds I'm not letting you cum at all,” Dan says, panting a bit himself. He sits back on his heels and grabs Josh and starts wanking him hard. He doesn't even need to lube him up; he's already run off more than enough precum. Josh doubts he'll need fifteen seconds. He blows almost immediately, actually, all over himself, and Dan just smiles, pleased with him. Josh has foggy vision but he can still see the pride on Dan's face and then he feels Dan's mouth on his stomach, lapping him up. Josh groans softly, sinking into the bed.

“Fuck,” he whispers.

Dan kisses his way up Josh's body to the bruises lifting on his neck. He purrs, nuzzling.

“You did so good,” he breathes. That's all Josh really needs to hear. He's more confident in his choice to stay than he could've imagined.


	8. in which josh signs some paperwork

Josh is leaving a particularly exhausting psychology midterm with Max talking his head off and raving about what a smash Josh's article about Dan had been. By a smash it meant that the teachers were thoroughly impressed and it probably got Max laid in one way or another (probably some girl who thought Max would come to be some well-off London journalist since he'd secured an interview with a wealthy businessman and thought she'd get a bit of cash out of it in the future) and Josh is holding a copy, looking it over. It's a fairly nondescript photo of Dan in pixellated newspaper black and white next to Josh's article. It's pretty cool seeing his name in print.

_by Josh Franceschi_

So yeah, there's that.

Max sits them down on a bench near a group of girls (obviously sorority girls) studying in the quad. He sighs.

“I love uni girls,” he decides.

Josh is staring right at Dan's photo. Dan had texted him this morning wishing him good luck on his midterm. Max doesn't know about him and Dan. Josh winces a bit when a sharp elbow jabs him in a bruise on his side.

“Fuck, ow,” he hisses. Max gives him a look.

“Mate, have you gone deaf?” he asks. “I asked what the hell happened to your neck.”

Josh blushes, rubbing his neck. The bruises weren't as dark as he'd expected they'd be, which is good, but if Max (who isn't the most observant human on Earth, at least not toward the male species) noticed them then they must be fairly obvious.

“Oh,” Josh says, pressing his lips together. “Uh. Long story.”

“I've got time,” Max says, eying him. “You get in a fight or something? You look like you got choked out.” Josh coughs awkwardly.

“Kind of,” he says. “I dunno if I want to get into it.” Max huffs and turns back to these girls, one of whom is giving Josh this look. Max elbows Josh in the side again.

“Jesus,” Josh says, whining. “Why do you keep fucking elbowing me like that you ass?”

“That girl's giving you the eye mate. She wants you,” Max says, grinning. “C'mon mate. You're off classes for the rest of the day.” Josh doesn't look at her.

“I can't,” Josh says, blushing and shaking his head. He finally looks and gives the girl a polite smile and a wave and she sighs, obviously disappointed. Max is staring at him as if he's just turned down some ridiculous amount of money.

“Why not?” Max says, obviously floored.

“I'm, uh,” Josh says, looking back down at Dan on the paper. “I guess I'm involved with someone.”

Max swats Josh on the arm. “Why the fuck didn't you tell me?” he kind of yells, turning a few of the girls' gazes.

“Will you quit fucking hitting me?” Josh retorts, rubbing his arm. “I guess I just... didn't think about it.”

“Fuck's sake, Josh,” Max says. “Is that why you're all covered in bruises? Did you catch yourself a freak?”

Josh goes to say something but he's cut off by the honk of a gray BMW and Josh looks over his shoulder and there's Dan fucking Flint, standing next to his open driver's side door and looking back at Josh expectantly through an expensive pair of sunglasses.

“I guess you could say that,” Josh says.

“Is that D-”

“Yes, it is,” Josh says quickly, grabbing his things. He folds up the newspaper and stuffs it in his bag. “I'll explain later. It's really important.” Not that Josh knows why Dan's randomly showed up, but he can only trust that his dominant would have a good reason to pick him up unannounced at school.

“Josh I swear to god-”

“Max, it's okay,” Josh says, holding out a hand to stop Max from speaking. “I swear I'll Facebook you later or something. I gotta go.” Max sighs.

“Fine,” he says, “but I'm going to the pub with the lads tonight and you're not invited.” He pouts.

“Fair enough,” Josh says. “Bye mate.” He lifts his bag over his shoulder. Something tells him he'll be having a better night anyway. He grins, looking back over at the obviously puzzled girls and giving them a nod. As soon as he's within earshot of Dan he goes, “What're you doing picking me up after a midterm?”

“Get in loser; we're going shopping,” Dan says. Josh actually stops with his hand on the door handle.

“You did not just quote Mean Girls,” Josh says.

“Oh but I did,” Dan says. “Hurry up. We need to go pick something up at a metal shop across town.”

“Metal?” Josh asks, maybe a bit hesitantly, but he gets in the car anyway.

“Yes,” Dan says, “metal.” He starts up the car and turns the radio on. Jessie J. He turns it back off.

“Don't you have plenty of that already?” Josh asks.

“I needed something fitted to your measurements,” Dan says.

“Oh,” Josh says. He nods. Dan had measured him for a few things last time he was over. A lot of seemingly arbitrary measurements, actually. “Custom then?”

“Yes,” Dan says happily. “Just for my puppy.”

Which is when Josh smiles, because he can't help himself.

The metal shop is kind of dingy. Dan goes up to the counter and lets Josh look around. It's obvious that this is a shop focusing on metal bondage in addition to actual vanilla metal building, but Josh finds himself standing by a suspended cage, not unlike a birdcage.

“Sir?” Josh calls, looking over. “Er, Dan?” He supposes the sir is automatic but Dan looks back and he seems to know what Josh is thinking.

“Maybe,” Dan replies, and Josh knows it's better not to argue so he goes over to the counter and he's purchasing these two metal bars with cuffs on each end, one with a larger cuff in the middle, the size of a collar.

“Is this your sub?” the cashier asks, and Josh blushes. Yeah, Dan had spoken of him with others before, but they'd actually thought he was a dog, and this guy actually knows him for what he is. It's kind of embarrassing and humiliating but Josh feels kind of proud of himself at the same time.

“Yep, this is him,” Dan says, wrapping an arm around Josh's waist. Josh smiles. “He's a puppy. He's brand new to the lifestyle so I'm kind of mentoring him. Josh, this is my friend Sam.”

“Very cute,” Sam says. “I'm a key holder,” he tells Josh.

“What's that?” Josh asks, and when he doesn't respond he asks, “What's that, sir?” He smiles and nods approvingly.

“I hold the key to my submissive's chastity belt,” he says, gesturing to the key on a pendant he's wearing and Josh nods. Chastity. That sounds pretty awful. “She's a baby girl and I'm her daddy.” Josh's eyes widen.

“She's your daughter, sir?” he asks.

“No,” Sam says, almost laughing. “She calls me daddy. That's what I go by as her dominant.” Josh nods slowly.

“Oh,” he says.

“Sam is it alright if I try the neck and wrist one on him now?” Dan interrupts. “Just want to make positive it fits.”

“Of course,” Sam says, coming from around the counter. He grabs Josh and pushes him down onto his knees and for a second Josh thinks he's expecting a blowjob but oh, he's just going to try this device on him. There are no padlocks on it yet so Sam just closes the center collar-sized cuff around Josh's neck and lifts each wrists to the ones on the ends of the bar. He pulls Josh back to his feet. The metal is heavy and digs into his shoulders but it fits exceptionally well and Dan gets that proud look again and Josh smiles.

“Once again you've absolutely impressed me, Sam,” Dan says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out some ridiculous wad of notes and Sam smiles wide.

“Well thanks mate,” he says. “Let's get him out of this and pick you up some padlocks and you'll be all set.”

So they do just that, and Josh has to carry the bars back into the apartment, which makes him blush his way past security.

“Leave those by the stairs,” Dan says, dropping the shopping bag on the floor and his keys on the table. “I need you to do something for me.” Josh props the bars up against the wall, looking at them. He assumes the others are going on his ankles. “C'mere.”

Josh turns around and Dan is sitting at the table with a piece of paper with a list printed on it. Josh sits, looking down at it. **_“THE RULES.”_**

“I decided that we need to have guidelines if we continue into the actual heavy bondage like those spreader bars,” he says. “I know we talked about it a little last time but I think we need a written and signed agreement. You can back out whenever – it says at the bottom – but I guess being a businessman gets me thinking in paper.” Josh smiles, giggling.

“Of course,” he says.

“Here,” Dan says. He pushes the paper over with a pen. “There's a space for your signature at the bottom if you're ready.”

Josh takes the paper. He reads.

_1\. From now on you will refer to me as "Sir”. I will also accept “Daddy" and "Master”. You may only refer to me by my first name, full or shortened, when you are without me or with me in the presence of those who do not know of or would not understand our relationship._  
2\. My orders are law from here on in. You will not argue with my instructions, but execute them with the aim of pleasing me.  
3\. You should understand that I am training you to become a better, healthier and happier person.  
4\. You will show gratitude at all times, even when being punished by me, because you understand that it is all for your own good.  
5\. You will trust that I will keep you safe and make your well being my priority.  
6\. You will understand that when you allowed me to collar you, you surrendered your will and put your body and your mind into my possession.  
7\. If I leave any marks on your body, whether through punishment or for my own pleasure, you will wear those marks with pride.  
8\. When asked a question, you will answer quickly and honestly without hesitation.  
9\. You may never ask “What?” of me. If you did not hear something I have said you will apologize and ask me to repeat myself. Do not ask “What?” just because I am looking at you.  
10\. If anybody you are around speaks ill of me, you should feel the need to defend me and let me know immediately.  
11\. Your top priority should always be to please me.  
12\. You must shower or bathe at LEAST every other day. I do not want a smelly pet.  
13\. You will never misbehave just to get my attention. This will result in you getting ignored until I see fit to acknowledge your existence again.  
14\. To stop all play, either say the word "arsenal", begin humming God Save the Queen, or use the "shocker" hand gesture (thumb and ring finger tucked in).  
15\. You will always keep on top of your university work. Never leave coursework, essays or revision to the last minute because it will result in a rushed and possibly lower standard of work.  
16\. You will remember that sleeping in bed next to me is a privilege and can be revoked as punishment.  
17\. You will always sleep naked in my presence unless instructed otherwise.  
18\. You must ask me for permission every time you wish to touch yourself and only do so when I allow it.  
19\. You must ask me for permission every time you wish to cum, whether you are with me or not.  
20\. You are to let me know immediately upon the breaking of any of these rules and await a punishment as severe as I see fit. 

_Either the dominant or submissive party may back out of this agreement at any time for any reason._

There is no hesitation. Josh picks up the pen and signs.

Dan smiles wide. He takes the paper back and signs below Josh. Then he kisses him. It's a slow one, like Josh's favourites. But it's not long like one, because Dan gets up and takes his jacket off, hanging it up. He loosens his tie.

“I hope you're ready, love,” Dan says, picking up the spreader bars. “Come. Crawl. Bring the bag.”

Dan carries the bars upstairs and Josh slips onto the floor from the chair. He crawls to the bag, picks it up with his teeth, and follows Dan up to the playroom.

Once there, Josh kneels as he watches Dan move some of the rope and chain rigged to the ceiling. He sets the bag down, waiting. Dan pulls two lengths of rope down at about his shoulder height. He looks over his shoulder.

“I guess I should've put in the rules that you should be naked at all times when you're in the playroom,” Dan says. Josh nods quickly.

“Yes sir,” he says. He doesn't stand to strip. He folds all his clothes again, then goes back to kneeling. Dan breaks open the package of padlocks. Five.

“Here.”

Josh crawls to Dan's feet and he puts Josh in the neck and wrist bar just as Sam had. But this time, Dan hooks a padlock through each cuff. Josh can move his head just a bit and the cuffs are tight to his wrists.

“Stand.”

Josh stumbles a little to get up without using his hands. Dan kneels and nudges Josh's legs apart till his ankles are as far apart as the other cuffs, which he also fastens on. He pockets the key to the padlocks and steps back to admire his handiwork.

“You look lovely,” he says. He helps Josh step forward under the ropes and he ties one to a D-shaped loop on the back of each cuff. Dan actually squeals.

“My puppy,” he says. “Missing something. Ooh. I know.” He goes back to his selection of gags and selects a ball gag, fastening that behind Josh's head and helping Josh adjust his jaw to accommodate it. Dan covers his mouth, looking him over. “My perfect baby boy,” he says, kissing Josh right over the gag. Josh makes the most appreciative noise possible behind it.

Dan walks behind him and Josh tries to turn to see where he's going or what he's getting but he can't turn either because of the ropes keeping the bar straight or the collar around his neck restricting his movement more than a chin tilt either way. Which is also why Josh screams behind his gag when something hot and stingy and leather whacks across his backside.

“Remember how I said your bum looked nice all red and bruising, Joshy?” Dan asks, giving him another whip with whatever it is. “Well I'm going to do that again but much much darker this time.” Josh whimpers behind his gag and Dan steps around in front of him. The fact that he's still in his suit is driving Josh mental. He's holding this flogger, a nice leather one with at least a dozen straps. “This is my favourite flogger because you can see each streak across the skin after each whip,” he says, kind of teasing the strips of leather over Josh's half-hard cock. “I think you'll appreciate it.”

Dan goes back behind Josh but Josh doesn't have time to wonder where he's disappeared to because there's another loud smack against his ass.

“See, Joshy.” Whack. “What I'm trying to do here.” Whack. “Is make your ass so sore.” Whack. “That when you're sitting in class for your next midterm.” Whack. “All you can think about.” Whack. “Is how sore you are.” Whack. “And me.” Whack. “And how I made your ass bruised and red.” Whack. Whack. Whack. “Do you like that Joshy?”

Josh mumbles out a barely distinguishable “yes sir” behind his ball gag as he drools on himself.

“I thought so.” Whack. “Are you hard yet?” Whack. “You better be.” Whack. “If you're not hard when I step back in front of you we're going to have some problems.” Whack.

Josh makes a noise. Each whip stings harder than the last as he feels the heat rush through his bottom.

Whack.

“I didn't understand that Joshy. You'll have to speak more clearly.”

Josh tries a bit louder, managing a vague “yes sir” and some more drool.

“Good boy,” Dan says, and he whips Josh again anyway. “Now I'm gonna look and if you're not hard your dick can expect one of these.” He gives Josh his hardest strike yet, a long one right across the roundest part of his bum. Josh cries out behind his gag and he sort of realizes his eyes are welling up. Dan steps back in front of him and he smiles, pleased. “I knew deep down you'd be a pain slut at heart,” he sighs, licking a bit of drool from Josh's chin. He teases the flogger's straps over Josh's length, grinning. “Y'know you're being very good but I don't think your bum is red enough for my liking,” he says. “So I think I'd like to finish that up before I decide what else to do with you.” He narrows his eyes at Josh, seeing the tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. He reaches around and takes the ball gag off and tosses it aside but doesn't say anything. He looks at Josh.

“Thank you sir,” Josh says, voice weaker than before.

“You're a mess,” Dan says, wiping Josh's spit all over his face. “Now since I took that gag off,” he says, “I expect to hear every tiny whimper of your screaming and crying. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Josh says clearly. He yelps when the sting of the flogger whips him again.

“Now thank me for hurting you,” Dan orders.

“Thank you for hurting me sir,” Josh says, choking out a sob through a few more licks.

“You're being a good boy but let me hear you fucking scream, bitch.”

There's about a dozen quick whacks across his ass and Josh screams through all of them, fists clenched tight and tears spilling down his flushed face. Josh catches the sound of unzipping pants and then he can tell that Dan's wanking but he can't see and he wants too so it pulls out another sob. A few more whacks and then Josh hears Dan drop the flogger back down on the table and then Dan's spit running between his bum cheeks and Josh braces for Dan's entrance but it doesn't come. His cock just slides between his cheeks and Dan basically starts fucking them, moaning softly into Josh's neck.

“You're going to be awfully sore tomorrow,” Dan purrs, dragging his finger up Josh's length agonizingly slowly.

“Yes sir,” Josh pants. He's not sure when he started panting. He sniffs, trying not to look too messy because he wants to look pretty for Dan. Dan pulls back a bit and there's a groan and Josh's ass is so hot red that when Dan cums on it his cum feels cool to the touch. Josh moans softly. “Thank you sir,” he says. He's not sure if it was in the rules for him to thank Dan for cumming on him but he figures it won't hurt. Dan comes back around, panting, cock still hard, hand still absently working it.

“You've been such a good boy,” he breathes. “I think you deserve a treat.”

“Please sir,” Josh breathes. His jaw actually drops when Dan gets on his knees.

Josh looks down as much as his collar allows even though it digs into his chin. Dan's got a mouthful of him and Josh moans so loud it hurts his throat after all that screaming. Dan's cheeks are all hollowed out and his fucking cheekbones and for a second Josh wonders how he landed himself a fucking Greek god but the tightening in his balls distracts him. There was a rule.

“Please sir,” Josh gasps, “sir I'm gonna cum sir please may I cum please.”

Dan hums a confirmation and Josh actually screams again because that sets him off and he cums in Dan's mouth so hard that he actually chokes out another sob. Dan doesn't swallow. He stands back up, holds Josh's head still, and spits his own load right in his face. Josh gasps, coughing.

“Thank you sir,” he manages, blinking furiously so he won't get cum in his eyes. He coughs again. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome baby boy,” Dan says. He slaps Josh in the face and laughs, then again, again, and one more time. Josh's face is covered in cum and spit and snot and he's actually humiliated by how much he loves it.


	9. in which josh has a dream

“Yes daddy.”

Josh's face is shoved in Dan's pillow, probably drooling on it. He's somewhere deep in sleep, Dan's arm around his middle. As per the rules he's naked even though Dan is wearing boxers, and Josh is perfectly content in his dream, more of a memory than a dream but it's still vivid in his head.

Josh bent over Dan's lap, his thumb in his mouth and Dan's hand sliding lovingly back and forth over his bottom, humming.

“My baby boy is so grown up,” Dan sighs. He gives Josh a light spank.

“I know daddy,” Josh says, looking up at him, sucking his thumb as he'd been instructed. Tonight he's playing the role of Dan's baby boy and he needs to call him daddy as part of it. Dan looks at him.

“Grown up baby boys don't suck their thumbs,” Dan says firmly, fatherly. He pulls Josh's hand from his mouth.

“But daddy,” Josh says, “you told me t-”

“No buts,” Dan says, spanking Josh, hard this time. “You're too grown up to suck your thumb and since I caught you I think my baby boy deserves a spanking.”

Josh is so deep in the memory that he's smiling in his sleep. He supposes he's never been so content in his life than he's been in the past month or two, under Dan's protection and control. His guidance. His training. His strong hands. His fingers lightly brushing Josh's side as he watches Josh sleep, nuzzled in his shoulder.

Josh remembers the sting, the sharp smack of Dan's hand. Fuck, Dan is strong. He makes a good daddy, giving Josh such a harsh spanking, making him count out loud but spanking him so quickly he couldn't keep up and then spanking him more to punish him for losing count.

“Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty twenty-one twenty-two twenty-three twenty-four twenty-five twenty-s-”

“Stop,” Dan says. He grabs Josh's hair and pulls his head back. “If you can't keep up I'm going to have to punish you for it. You're learning how to count in school aren't you, baby?”

“Yes daddy,” Josh says. “I couldn't keep up because you were spanking me so quickly.”

“Not an excuse,” Dan says. He spanks Josh hard, just once.

“Daddy,” Josh gasps.

“What number was that?” Dan asks.

“T- twenty...” Josh grasps for the number but the burn has caught him off-count again. “Twenty-eight.”

“Wrong,” Dan says. “Forget about counting. I guess I'll just have to send my baby boy to tutoring now won't I?” he sighs, grabbing Josh's arms and folding him behind his back. “In the meantime I'll just need to punish you for not paying enough attention to your counting lessons in class.”

“Yes daddy,” Josh whimpers, stomach slowly bubbling with frustration over Dan's unfairness.

“Don't bother counting,” Dan says. He squeezes Josh's bum. “I'll just go till I decide your bottom is red enough. I think I want it to match the red on your tie from your school uniform. I might need the paddle... Wait here while I get it.”

Josh curls up a little, turning further onto his stomach. The sheets are all twisted back so Dan can admire the perfect shade of now-faded purplish red that he'd smacked onto his ass two days ago. So perfect and dark that it'd stuck. He strokes his hand over it and Josh winces a bit in his sleep but Dan kisses his shoulder and he sighs.

The paddle doesn't deliver the same loud, satisfying crack as Dan's hand, no, but it stings more and saves Dan the fatigue. It's more of a whack, nice and sharp. The ache is setting in. Josh makes quiet little pained noises, not wanting to be too loud so as to annoy Dan – he doesn't want an unhappy Dan. Unhappier.

Dan taps the plastic paddle down a bit, whacking the backs of Josh's thighs. Josh yelps. Too close to his balls.

“Baby boy doesn't like that does he?” Dan asks. He grabs at Josh's legs, wrenching them apart and lightly tapping the paddle on his balls once. Josh whimpers. “I think your balls finally dropped. Daddy's very proud.”

“Thank you daddy,” Josh says softly, weakly. The paddle slides back over to his thigh and he sighs, relieved to have avoided a direct hit, but it's too quick – Josh yelps again when the plastic whacks right on his balls, whimpering loudly, squirming in Dan's lap.

“Shh,” Dan says. He leans down, spits, and his fingers are working inside him then. Josh sighs, breath shaking. His balls hurt but fuck, at least there's some pleasure to distract him. Dan's hand makes quick work, no haste. Real-life Josh is grinding into the sheets. Dream and/or memory Josh is grinding into Dan's leg and then Dan lets him cum on him, just because he feels kind of bad for hitting him in the balls like that. Real-life Josh cums in the sheets. Wet dream. No permission. Real-life Josh is pulled onto his back.

“You came in my sheets without permission,” a low, angry Dan voice says. Josh is still mostly asleep and he mumbles to himself.

“What,” he says.

“Don't you ever say 'what' to me,” Dan says, grabbing Josh's hair. “That's two rules broken.” He pushes Josh's head down to where he came in the sheets and Josh realizes what he'd done and he closes his eyes.

“I'm sorry sir,” he says.

“You should be,” Dan says. He pushes Josh's face into his cum. “Clean that shit up. I'll be having no cum stains in this bed. After you lick it up you strip the bed and put all the sheets in the laundry basket and out in the hall. Do not put clothes on when you open the front door. When you're finished doing the laundry you clean yourself up and come upstairs. The code is 9627. I'll have your punishment waiting.”

Dan gets out of bed, making a frustrated noise as he slams the door behind him. Josh wastes no time. He knows the longer he takes, the worse his punishment will be, and he can only imagine how bad it's already going to be after breaking two rules. He laps up his mess, hoping for the best and expecting the worst.


	10. in which josh has a lesson in gratitude

9627.

As soon as Josh feels the door unlock he pushes it open and drops to his knees, crawling into the room. When he looks up to Dan, his eyes widen.

Dan is sitting on top of this wooden block, looking through his phone. The block has metal shackles, one on each longer side and two on one short end. Perhaps most noticeable is Dan's choice of footwear. A pair of worn Doc Marten's – not something Josh would expect Dan to own – with the ankles of his skinny jeans tucked in. He also wears a plain white button-up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

Then Josh notices the thin wooden rod that Dan holds, absentmindedly tapping it on the toe of one of his boots. Josh isn't sure what it is, exactly. It kind of looks like one of those pointers that his teachers used when he was in secondary school.

Dan looks up when he hears the door close. He tosses his phone back onto the bed.

“Hello slave boy,” he says, smiling. “Come.” He taps the floor with the cane. Josh crawls to Dan's feet. “On your knees.” Dan leans down a bit, lifting Josh's chin with the cane. Josh has to admit to himself that he's afraid for the first time. He knows Dan won't truly hurt him, that all he has to do is say his one three-syllable word, but he's afraid. Josh looks up into Dan's eyes. They're blue. Livid.

“I'm not happy with you slave,” Dan says. Josh doesn't like being called slave. “I'm going to have to teach you to control yourself, obviously. I don't want to deal with having to put you in a chastity cage and hold your key or keep track of numbered tags so you're going to need a little training I think. Now. What is your top priority here? You signed the rules so you better fucking know it.” Dan looks at Josh expectantly.

“To please you,” Josh says.

“To please me what,” Dan says, lifting Josh's chin up further so that he has to look down his nose to see Dan.

“To please you sir,” he says.

“No,” Dan decides. “I'm your master and you are my slave. Try again.”

“To please you master,” Josh says.

“That's what I thought,” Dan says, smiling, lowering the cane and Josh's chin. “Now I think what would please me, slave, is if you proved your devotion to me by worshiping me. What do you think you should worship first, hm? My boots? My ass? My cock?” Dan uncrosses his legs, reaching a foot down to toy with Josh's soft cock with the toe of his boot. Josh swallows hard.

“I'll worship whatever part of you that you want me to worship, master,” he says. Dan laughs.

“Obviously you will,” Dan says, leaning down to rest his elbows on his knees. “You're my slave and you'll do anything to please me, won't you slave boy?”

“Yes master.”

“Aren't you cute,” Dan sighs. He ruffles Josh's hair. “Now answer the question. What part of me do you want to worship first?” Josh considers it.

“Your... your cock,” Josh says. Dan laughs again, covering his face. It's as if Josh has just delivered the punchline to a good joke.

“You're kidding right?” Dan asks. “Worshiping my cock is a privilege. You should consider even being naked in my presence a privilege. Especially with this sad little thing.” He nudges Josh's cock with his boot again. Josh blushes, twitching to life as the blood flow starts. “Ooh. Does my slave boy like it when I insult his pathetic little dicklet?” Dan laughs. “Aw. Isn't that cute.”

“Y- yes master,” Josh stutters. Dan leans down and prods at Josh's dick with the cane, lifting it, toying with it.

“Hello little dicky,” Dan says. “You waking up for me? C'mon you tiny thing, I know you're not too small to get hard.” Josh stiffens, lifting a bit. “Aw, hi there. How's my slave's loser cock this morning?” Dan giggles, amused. “Absolutely adorable. Let's see how hard this little clit stick can get, shall we?” Dan stands up, pointing down to the toe of his boot with the cane. “Get on the floor and worship at my fucking boots, slave.”

Josh isn't exactly sure what that means, but he leans down and lowers his face to the top of Dan's boot, kissing. Dan smiles.

“Good,” he says.

Josh continues, kissing the top of his boot more, up over the laces and partially around the sides. Dan taps Josh's side with the cane.

“Other boot,” he says. “Then maybe I'll consider letting you worship my ass.”

Josh gives the other boot the same treatment, peppering it with loving kisses. He thinks that maybe if he pleases Dan his punishment will go easier, but somewhere in his chest he knows it won't.

“That's enough,” Dan says, whacking Josh's side hard with the cane. Josh gasps. The cane gives a sharp sting. Sharper than the paddle, with a quick whipping sound. “Don't get greedy slave boy. Now do you want to worship my ass?” Dan asks, turning around and leaning over the table, and fucking hell how is Josh only noticing now that Dan's ass is a gift from the higher powers above. Josh stares, a bit caught off guard. “I asked you a fucking question.”

“I- yes, yes master,” Josh chokes out.

“Yes master what?” Dan says.

“Yes master I want to worship your ass.”

“Why?”

“You have a beautiful ass, master.”

“You'd say that just for a chance to see it wouldn't you?” Dan asks, chuckling. “Here's the thing slave boy. Your punishment hasn't even begun yet. Right now you're just trying to prove to me that you're worthy of being my slave. Now with that pathetic excuse for boot worship I'm expecting you to lick my ass and lick it good, and maybe if I'm feeling generous I'll let you cum. Would you like to cum, slave?”

Josh's cock hard between his legs answers it for him. “Yes master,” Josh says.

“Then get to fucking work,” Dan says. He undoes his jeans and pulls them down with his boxers, just under his ass, before bending back over the table. He sighs, putting his head in his hands. Josh crawls forward, taking hold of each of Dan's cheeks. “No!” Dan scolds, quickly reaching back to whack the cane into Josh's other side. “Did I say you could use your hands? Get your fucking face in my ass you little slut.”

Josh quickly folds his hands behind his back, just burying his face in. He can't get a lot of air but he supposes that's okay because he feels pretty fucking fantastic for having his nose between a pair of bum cheeks. His tongue finds Dan's hole and his starts licking. Dan gives a soft noise of approval.

“That's it, slave. Like that.”

Josh hums back quietly, lifting away for a breath before going right back in. He has to hold his breath but he can concentrate on his tongue this way, curling into him. Dan moans softly. He reaches back, grabbing Josh's hair and pinning his face tight to his ass. He groans.

“More. Like that. That's it. Fuck,” Dan murmurs. Josh makes a noise and Dan laughs once. “You don't need to breathe. What did I tell you before, slave? Breathing is a privilege and right now you need to be tonguing my ass and not breathing.” He pushes Josh's head back and Josh sucks in a breath before Dan shoves him right back in, purring loudly, kind of grinding back at Josh's face. “Ohhh god.” Josh hums. “What's that slave? I can't hear how grateful you are to have your face in my ass.”

“Thank you master,” Josh says, but it's barely understandable because it's muffled by Dan's bottom.

“What's that slave?” Dan asks, grinning. He pushes Josh's face in harder.

“Thank you master,” Josh says again, louder. It's still just barely coherent and Dan giggles.

“Oh are you having some trouble talking because you're worshiping my ass?” he asks. “Then fucking shut up and worship.”

So Josh shuts up and worships, licks deeper, then pulls his tongue out and gives long licks all the way over his hole. Dan hums before making an unhappy noise and shoving Josh back.

“Stop getting so fucking greedy, slave,” Dan says, standing up. Josh holds back a whimper as Dan pulls his jeans back up, turning back to him. “Have you learned a lesson in gratitude? Final exam, now. Thank me. Impress me.”

“Thank you master for letting me worship your delicious ass,” Josh says, not even thinking about it, and Dan smiles warmly. He pushes Josh's hair back and gives him a soft kiss on the forehead with a little click.

“Very good,” Dan says. “At this rate I think you're on your way to an orgasm. Now let's see how well you can take your punishment. I think that'll decide it for me.”

“Yes master,” Josh says. Dan pats the block.

“Lay stomach down on this, one arm on each side and leave your legs down,” he says. Josh follows his directions and Dan goes to each cuff, first bolting down Josh's wrists and then his calves right below his knees. He's nicely bent over the block and Dan squeaks, clapping to himself. “Oh I knew this would fit you perfectly. Good slave.” Dan taps Josh's bum with the cane, the roundest part. “Your ass is already so nice and bruised but I think it needs some more defined markings, don't you?”

“Yes master,” Josh says, adjusting his hips.

“Ass up,” Dan says, so Josh arches his back. Dan purrs, then there's a soft whoosh of the cane whipping through the air before it makes full stinging contact with Josh's ass, making him yelp. Dan laughs. “Slave boy doesn't like the cane does he?” he asks. He whips him again and Josh whimpers. “Oh, I don't think he does.” Dan gives him another anyway. “You'll have to learn to like it then because it makes such pretty marks.” Whack. “A nice striped ass for my slave boy is in order I think,” he says. “Maybe a good cock milking.” Whack. Josh whines.

“Master can I have the flogger instead please master,” he says quickly, already feeling the welts lifting.

“No,” Dan says, smacking him harder, down on the backs of his thighs. “This is a fucking punishment, dumb shit.” Whack. “You don't get to choose what it is.” Whack. “You broke two rules.” Whack. “Now you have to pay the fucking consequence you pathetic little slut.” Whack. “Do you fucking understand me?” Dan asks.

“Yes master,” Josh mumbles.

“I asked, do you fucking understand me?!” Dan shouts, winding up and swinging the cane like a cricket bat right into the fullest part of Josh's ass. Josh screams, choking out a sob.

“Yes master!” Josh says, louder this time, feeling the tears come.

“Good.” Another hard whack. “You're under my fucking control at all times. You follow my fucking rules and you show some fucking gratitude you stupid cunt.” Dan taps the cane teasingly over Josh's ass, just aggravating the already-swollen purple stripes across his bruised ass. “Go on. Gratitude, slave.”

“Thank you master,” Josh cries.

“Thank you what master,” Dan says, giving him a quick stroke. Josh yelps.

“Thank you for caning my ass master,” Josh chokes out.

“Tell me why I'm caning you.” More little taps. Josh moans softly in pain.

“Because I broke the rules master,” Josh says, voice shaky. Dan sighs.

“More specific,” he says. Whack.

“Fuck,” Josh groans. “Because I had a wet dream and came without your permission, master.”

“What else.” Whack.

“I asked what of you,” Josh whimpers.

“Stop crying like a fucking little girl!” Dan yells. He gives him a whip right in the back of his thighs. “I've given girls harder canings than this and they didn't cry. What, am I gonna have to buy you some fucking frilly panties now? I bet you'd like that you little pervert. Tell me.”

“I'm sorry master,” Josh manages. “I'll wear frilly panties if that's what you want master.”

“Fuck, I'm sick of you avoiding my questions,” Dan says, throwing the cane down. He walks somewhere behind Josh and Josh cranes his neck to see but he can't. He hears Dan rifle around in a drawer before coming back with a small bucket. He steps in front of Josh and kneels, producing a clothespin from the bucket. “Open your mouth slave.” Josh hesitates, opening his mouth slowly. Dan slaps him hard. “Tongue out.” Josh holds his tongue out and Dan pins the clothespin on it, smiling when Josh winces. “There. That should provide for my amusement when you start drooling all over yourself.” Dan spits on Josh's face, laughs, picks up the cane, and returns to business.

About nine or ten strokes in Josh finds himself drooling, dripping down the clothespin and stretching long strands down toward the floor. He watches it break and spill onto the floor. He almost doesn't feel the cane anymore. He's hit this sort of numb feeling, like he's gone into a trance. His tongue aches and his ass aches and so do his wrists and his legs where the metal restraints dig into his skin and then there's the sting of the cane every four or five seconds. He's not sure how long it continues but eventually Dan is back in front of him, pulling the clothespin off without opening it and Josh yelps.

“Do you wanna cum?” Dan asks. Josh looks at him vacantly.

“Yes master, please,” he says.

Dan doesn't say anything as he pins Josh's tongue again. He walks away and then there's the sound of a bottle opening and liquid squirting out. Josh sighs when Dan's hand finally touches his cock, working him hard again.

“You took the last bit of caning pretty well slave boy. I'm impressed,” Dan says. “I'm disappointed that you cried but you'll have to see how pretty your ass looks. Not that I can say the same for this sad little cock.” Josh can hear the pout and the pity in Dan's voice. “Do you wanna know why I would never let you fuck me?” Dan turns his hand over. “Because this sorry dick could never ever please me. I don't think it could even reach my spot. Don't you agree slave?” He works Josh's balls. “This cock is never going in my ass so keep fucking dreaming.” Josh stiffens and Dan focuses on his head. “You gonna cum slave? You're thinking about fucking me aren't you? Aw, poor thing. Too bad the only ass you'd ever fuck is a silicone one that you had to go buy.” Dan laughs, rubbing the part of his cock where his shaft connects to the underside of his head and Josh moans. “Aw, right there huh slave.” Dan goes hard on him. “Do you wanna cum slave boy? You wanna cum? Ask permission.”

“Please master,” Josh slurs, the clothespin giving him a rather pathetic lisp, “can I cum?”

“No!” Dan shouts, ripping his hands away and laughing. “Did you really think I was gonna let you cum after you cried like a little sissy bitch? That's fucking cute. You stay here and think about what you've done and I have some online shopping to do. Agent Provocateur or Victoria's Secret?” Dan giggles, spanking Josh hard. “I'll be back sometime today. Get comfortable.”

Josh hears Dan's boots walk away. The light turns off and the door shuts.


	11. in which josh experiences a head rush

_Are you in class, baby boy?_

Josh reads this text message with his hand in his backpack on the table in his psychology class. He sighs. He's glad this is a big class. He knows better than to not text Dan back.

_Yes daddy._

Max is sitting next to him, drawing an eerily detailed penis in the margins of his notes on mental disorders. The professor is talking about bipolar disorder.

_I want you to come over immediately after class. I bought some ankle cuffs and I want to try something new with you._

Josh swallows dryly, adjusting in his seat with a wince. His bruises were fading now. The last time he went over to Dan's they'd only had sex – rough sex with Josh's wrists and ankles both bound to the headboard, leaving his ass up and totally exposed, but only sex nonetheless. It'd been incredible. Dan was able to slam right into Josh's sweet spot on every thrust and, with permission this time, Josh came so hard he shot all over his own face. Or maybe it was the angle that he was tied, but Josh likes to think it was the former more than the latter.

_Yes daddy. Class gets out at the top of the hour so I'll catch the bus there as quick as I can. :)_

Max looks at Josh. Josh has rope burn on his wrists. Max shoves his notebook at him and Josh looks.

“Who the fuck are you texting?” in chicken scratch handwriting.

Josh writes back. “My boyfriend”.

Max stares at the page, then at Josh, then at the page again as he writes, “Since WHEN DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND WHO IS HE”.

Josh's phone lights up.

_See you soon baby boy. Love you xo_

Love you.

Josh covers his mouth to avoid squealing out loud. He pulls his bag onto the floor without answering the text and grabs Max's notebook and pen, scribbling.

“It's long and complicated but basically me and Dan hit it off when I went to interview him and he invited me back for dinner and in short we're together now”, he writes.

“Mate you're dating a multi millionaire”, Max writes.

Josh considers it for a second, then decides against explaining too much to Max. So he just puts, “Yeah and he's why I'm covered in bruises constantly.”

“Rough in bed?”

“You could say that.”

Max turns the page.

“Well if he makes you happy then whatever lad just tell me if the bruises ever go unconsentual”

Josh smiles at the thoroughly misspelled not-word.

“Don't worry. I consented to everything he does to me.” He adds a smiley face at the end and as Max goes to write something the bell rings.

“Mate,” Max says.

“Yeah,” Josh says, smiling. He takes out his phone and shows Max the unread text. Max cracks a smile.

“Good,” he says. “Though I admit I didn't expect either of you to be fucking freaks in bed.”

“Well,” Josh says, blushing, “'freaks' is an understatement.”

“What do you let 'im piss on you while you're wearing girly panties or something?” Max asks.

“No,” Josh laughs, blushing. “He's just... really dominant.” They start packing up and walking towards the bus.

“What, so he ties you up?” Max asks.

“You didn't notice the rope burn?” Josh asks, holding out his arm. Max makes a face at his reddened wrist.

“I guess I just don't see the appeal,” he says.

“I'm surprised you're taking this so well,” Josh admits.

“Eh,” Max says. “I'm not the one getting tied up and butt fucked so I guess I haven't got a place to complain, right?” Josh laughs.

“It's way more than that mate. Trust me,” Josh says. They sit at the bus stop. “I have to take the downtown bus today. He was texting me to meet him.”

“Does he have a tiny dick?” Max asks.

“What?” Josh asks, voice jumping at least an octave.

“Is his cock tiny?” Max asks again.

“No,” Josh says, furrowing his eyebrows. “Why?”

“Just wondering,” Max says, shrugging. “I thought maybe since he's so well-off he had something to compensate for.”

“If he's compensating for something it's not the size of his cock,” Josh says, laughing softly.

“Can you still shit normally?” Max asks.

“You are asking some seriously weird questions.”

“It's a reasonable question! If you're sticking things up your butt how are you supposed to shit normally?”

“Max,” Josh says, looking at him. “You'd be surprised how big some of the things Dan owns are.” He holds his hand in a circle, fingertips touching, as if to show him the size of the butt plugs he'd been shown on the first day he went upstairs. Max looks as if he's witnessed a murder.

“You did not,” Max says flatly.

“Oh god no,” Josh says, horrified that Max would even think that. “They were for his ex-boyfriend. I've never taken anything bigger than a dick.”

“Wow okay stop,” Max says, holding up a hand. “I don't want to know what you're sticking up your asshole.”

“I just needed to clarify that I haven't been fisted or something,” Josh says, making a face. “Not into it.”

“Good,” Max says. Josh's bus pulls up. “Well have fun getting tied up and butt fucked.”

“Right,” Josh says, hitching his bag over his shoulder. “I'll be sure to give you the full play-by-play tomorrow.”

“Please, god, spare me,” Max says, making a fake gagging noise. Josh laughs at him, going up the stairs and onto the bus without saying anything and before Max has a chance to say anything else.

_Daddy I'm on the bus on my way._

Josh sighs, feeling the butterflies twitching to life in his belly. He looks back at Dan's text. Ankle cuffs. Hm. He isn't sure why Dan would only bind his ankles but he tries not to think about it too much for the sake of his nerves.

When Dan opens his apartment door, he smiles and gives Josh a sweet, warm kiss.

“Hi baby,” Dan says, pulling him in. He's wearing a suit. Another business meeting this morning, Josh figures. “I'm gonna be sir today, okay?”

“Yes sir,” Josh says, smiling. Dan puts Josh's bag down for him and wraps his arms around his middle.

“Do you have motion sickness problems?” Dan asks, brushing the hair from Josh's eyes.

“No, not really sir,” Josh says, skeptical.

“Okay,” Dan says. “Well we have an extra word today. That'll be whatever class you were just in.”

“Psychology, sir,” Josh says.

“Okay,” Dan says again. He smiles. “Upstairs we go then. You can stay dressed and upright till I tell you.” He kisses Josh again, holding his neck and letting it last for awhile. Josh holds Dan back. It's sweet. Dan holds Josh's hand up the stairs.

Dan takes Josh to a corner of the room where there's a rope hanging from the ceiling down to the floor where it's attached with metal rings and chain to a pair of cuffs which Josh assumes to be the ankle cuffs he mentioned. They're shaped not only to wrap around his ankles but to cover most of the top part of his feet. There's also a roll of duct tape on the floor.

“Are you okay with hanging upside down?” Dan asks. Josh's stomach swirls a bit. He's unsure, but.

“I'm willing to try it for you sir,” he says quietly. Dan kisses Josh's cheek.

“Okay babe,” he says. “Go ahead and get naked for me and I'll get you trussed up so we can get started.”

Josh undresses and folds his clothes neatly, getting to his knees as Dan unlocks the ankle cuffs. He gestures him over.

“Here babe. You need to stand up for me,” Dan says. Josh stands back up and Dan comes over with the roll of duct tape. “Arms at your sides.” Josh does so and Dan wraps a strip of tape around his waist to hold his arms down. He does another around Josh's chest above his elbows. Josh can freely move his hands but not his arms. Dan smiles at his work.

“This is good but missing something,” he sighs. “What do you think love?”

Josh looks down at himself. “Um, I'm not hard sir?”

“No, no, I mean,” Dan says, going over to him, “you'll get hard soon when I've got you hung up, but something else.” He turns Josh around. “I know.” He helps Josh to the floor and bends him over so his forehead is on the ground and his bum is up. “I'll start small but I definitely want to train you up a little bit,” Dan says. Josh hears him rifling around before he comes back over to kneel next to him. “Is this okay?” he asks.

Josh looks up. Dan's holding one of those butt plugs, but a much smaller one. It can't be more than the size of his thumb, width or lengthwise.

“That's fine sir,” Josh says, smiling. This should be interesting. Dan smiles and steps away, then there's the familiar click squirt of lube and the press of a finger sinking into him. Josh sighs, relaxing into it. Then the finger leaves and cold PVC replaces it. Josh bites his lip, feeling himself settle around the plug as it kind of pops into place. He closes his eyes. It's definitely not a bad feeling, no. It's a full feeling. Not necessarily pleasurable, but he's content with it. It feels nice.

“Lovely,” Dan says. “Okay.” He helps Josh over to lie on his back and tugs him over to the ankle cuffs. He fastens one around each ankle. “I'm going to lift you and hang you upside down. If you get dizzy or feel sick say today's extra safeword – psychology – and I'll let you down. Okay, I'll hoist you up nice and slow,” Dan says, standing and going over to the wall where the rope is anchored down to a hook. He unwraps it and starts tugging it, pulling Josh across the floor as his legs lift up, then his bum, off his back and all the way up till he's hanging upside down an inch or two off the floor. “You okay?”

“Yes sir,” Josh says quietly. He's disoriented, yeah, but he doesn't feel all too uncomfortable. Maybe the most discomfort comes from the duct tape. Dan lifts him a bit more before he secures the rope again and walks over to Josh. Josh's face is perfectly crotch-level, as is Dan's to Josh. Dan reaches down and starts undoing his jeans so Josh knows what's expected of him. Within a few more seconds his starting to suck Dan hard, humming softly. Dan purrs, gently running his fingers up and down Josh's length, making it stir awake.

“Good baby,” Dan says. Once he's hard, Dan steps back a bit and nudges Josh's chest, sending him swinging back and forth just a bit. The tip of Dan's cock is just barely in reach and on each swing Josh's mouth reaches for it, his tongue catching it each time. Dan giggles, amused. “Good boy. Reach for it.” He pushes Josh again and Josh is able to get Dan's whole head down, his lips popping off audibly whenever he swings back. Dan moans softly, letting Josh go still again before stepping back over. He spits on Josh's cock and works him the rest of the way hard as Josh works on sucking him off as well as possible considering the angle. Dan drags his tongue up Josh's length and Josh makes a noise around Dan's cock. Dan smiles. He takes Josh down and goes back to gently nudging him to help him get better movement on Dan's dick.

Josh's fingers curl into fists at his sides as he tries not to moan all over Dan. Fuck. He can't say he didn't expect Dan to be great at oral but... he's taken Josh easily, all of him, without even gagging. Dan hooks his fingers under the duct tape around Josh's waist at the gap between his arms and his sides, using it to move Josh on his cock a bit. It's a difficult angle to suck cock, unfortunately, Josh discovers. He can't straighten out his neck to deep throat him so he's awkwardly hitting the back of his mouth, drooling on himself a bit. Dan pops off and looks down at Josh before kneeling by him. Josh groans a bit, either from trying to gather himself or the sight of Dan in his suit with just his cock out.

“You doing alright babe?” Dan asks.

“Y-yes sir,” Josh murmurs. His voice is a bit strained from the extra pressure on his lungs.

“God, you're a mess,” Dan says. He wipes his hand all over Josh's face, covering it with his own spit before slapping him. It makes a very loud and satisfying crack. “Dirty boy. Are you my dirty boy baby?”

“Yes sir, I'm your dirty boy,” Josh says.

“Good,” Dan says. He stands up again. “Now beg for my cock you little slut.”

“Please, can I suck your cock sir?” Josh asks.

“Not convincing enough,” Dan says.

“Sir please,” Josh whines. “I want your cock so bad.” Dan reaches forward and nudges Josh a bit, watching him reach his tongue out for him but not quite able to lick.

“I dunno,” Dan sighs. “You want this?” He pushes Josh harder but when he swings forward and stretches his tongue out, Dan pulls his hips back, always keeping himself just out of reach.

“Fuck, yes, please, sir,” Josh whimpers. “I wanna suck your cock so bad and I want your cum in my mouth and on my face, please.” Dan purses his lips and nudges Josh again, watching him slowly swing back and forth, just slightly.

“How's the plug feel?” Dan asks, changing the subject entirely.

“Good sir but please,” Josh breathes. Dan waits for Josh to still and when he looks down at him Josh is pouting like a child wanting a toy. Dan has to smile.

“Alright cutie,” he says, “but show me some gratitude.”

“Thank you sir,” Josh says quickly, barely getting it out before Dan's dick is stuffed in his mouth again. He moans out loud and Dan sighs. He holds Josh's arms to keep him still as he just kind of fucks Josh's face and Josh takes it, making these delicious little gagging noises, and he looks so perfectly content as Dan watches him. Dan decides to take him back down, purring, making Josh moan around him. He holds Josh's hips and they're but just going at each other between nice little moans and gags and chokes and the occasional clink of the chain if Josh shifted too much. Dan bobs off, holding Josh's sides and speeding up. He doesn't even give Josh any warning when he cums. He just cums in Josh's mouth and Josh moans, greedily sucking it down and lapping at his head. When he pulls out Josh is panting hard.

“What do you say?” Dan asks.

“Thank you sir,” Josh says, slurring a bit, still swallowing every last bit. Dan takes him by the base and starts working him.

“I'm gonna let you cum today,” Dan says, “because you've earned your orgasm. I expect plenty of gratitude.”

“Fuck thank you sir,” Josh says, breathless. He moans, clenching his fists at his sides, trying not to blow right away. He's already panting but he hasn't gotten off since Dan fucked him last time he was here and the one time he asked permission to wank Dan had said no and god, he's already stiffening up. “Please sir can I cum?” Josh gasps.

“You can cum,” Dan says, swallowing Josh back down, and Josh actually almost screams, struggling a bit under his restraints to jerk his hips at Dan's mouth when he cums. He feels Dan swallow his cum this time and Josh pants, gasping for air, moaning.

“Thank you for letting me cum and swallowing sir,” Josh groans. Dan rubs Josh's side lovingly.

“Well I wasn't sure what else to do as I don't want cum stains on my favourite suit,” Dan says, straightening his tie. He steps back a bit as he does himself back up in his pants. Josh looks thoroughly face-fucked, his lips kind of swollen and his face wet with spit, yet he's got this dumb grin on his face. Dan smiles. “I could leave you here for awhile while I do some business stuff on the bed over there,” he says.

“Please don't sir,” Josh says. “I'm starting to get a headache.”

“What do you say?” Dan asks.

“Plea- I mean, psychology, sir.”

Dan goes over to the wall and eases Josh down, letting him settle onto his back slowly. Josh sighs, eyes shutting as he bears through the head rush. He feels Dan move over him and scissors cutting the duct tape, ripping it away.

“Ow, fuck,” Josh moans, rubbing his stomach where the tape has ripped at his body hair. Dan giggles.

“You're a hairy puppy,” he says. He helps Josh up and kisses him. “You should come downstairs and lay with me. Or we could go have tea outside on the balcony. But get dressed for me; I'll be on the couch. Oh and leave the plug.” Dan rubs Josh's bum and gives it a light little slap, not even enough to really sting. Josh smiles.

“Yes sir,” Josh says, ruffling his hair before brushing it back down. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome babe,” Dan says. He leaves Josh to get dressed and puts the kettle on when he gets downstairs.


	12. in which dan teases josh with a pair of keys

Josh doesn't get anxious until he's kneeling in front of Dan at the side of the bed and Dan is holding this vaguely penis-shaped plastic case. He sighs.

“So tonight you're not going to need your cock,” Dan says. “I'm going to lock you up. Remember my friend Sam?”

“Yes sir,” Josh says.

“I'm going to hold your key for the night,” Dan says. He smiles. “Stand up.”

Josh hesitates. He doesn't exactly want his dick all caged up but he supposes he hasn't got a choice. He stands and Dan starts by fastening a plastic ring around the base of his dick, behind his balls. Then he slides Josh's cock into the little case, clicking a couple latches into place before reaching behind him and producing a tiny padlock. He slips it through a hole and locks the ring to the cage and he's locked in. Dan smiles, tapping on the plastic with his fingernails.

“Is it comfortable in there?” he asks.

“It's not too bad, sir,” Josh says softly. He's pretty embarrassed looking down and seeing his dick in a plastic case, unable to get hard or to even be touched. Dan slips the key onto a necklace chain and clips it around his neck like his friend Sam had.

“That's good for now,” Dan says. He smiles. “Now for my favourite part.” He reaches back behind him and this time he holds up a bunch of lace. He holds the panties up for Josh to see. “I bought these special for you,” he says. They're almost all white lace, except for the back which is almost totally open with just a few ribbons making a sort of cage design and there's also a big bow. Josh's face goes red.

“You want me to wear those?” he asks quietly.

“No, you will wear them because it's what I want and if you recall your priority should be pleasing me,” Dan says. “In.” He leans down and holds them for Josh to step into. Josh holds Dan's shoulders as he steps in and Dan pulls the panties up his legs, onto his hips. The chastity cage causes a rather awkward-looking bulge in the front but the ribbons look pretty nice on his bum. The bottom curve of his bottom kind of shows below the edge of the lace. Dan sighs. He smiles.

“Aw, sweetie,” he says, rubbing Josh's chastity cage through the sheer lace, “looks like my little puppy is a bitch now.”

Josh's face is burning red. Fuck, this is embarrassing. The chastity cage on its own might not be so bad, but the panties are pretty humiliating, and the combination of the two just kind of makes Josh want to curl up.

“Alright babe,” Dan says. “Get dressed again. Leave your boxers here. We're going out.”

“Wha- I mean, where, sir?” Josh asks. Dan smiles when Josh catches himself.

“I'm taking you on a date,” Dan says sweetly. Josh cracks a smile.

“Okay,” he says. Dan sits back and watches Josh get back into his skinnies and his button-up shirt, sighing. Josh is uncomfortable now. The plastic kind of digs into his skin, especially around his balls. He makes a face and pushes his sleeves up to his elbows before adjusting his cage a bit.

“Alright gorgeous,” Dan says, standing. He makes sure his hair is properly slicked back before holding Josh's hand on the way out. Dan leaves his hand on Josh's chastity cage through his jeans all the way down the elevator.

Dan drives them to dinner. It's a pretty nice restaurant, an upscale cafe. The kind of place with ingredients and food Josh has never heard of and struggles to pronounce. He looks through the menu. Everything is pretty pricey and Josh has to keep reminding himself that Dan isn't on a uni student budget and that paying twenty pounds for a tostada with grilled salmon and nopales isn't a big deal for him. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat and he swears he sees Dan grin in his peripheral vision.

“Sir?” Josh asks softly, barely audible. Dan looks up.

“We're in public,” he says quietly. “You can use my name.” He smiles.

“Dan,” Josh says, smiling. “What do you usually get here?”

“I try to get something different each time,” Dan says. “I come here with business partners a lot. The rabbit pot pie is pretty great. So is the mushroom eggs benedict.”

“Oh,” Josh says. He bites his lips together.

“Do you want me to order for you?” Dan asks, smiling.

“Erm, yeah,” Josh says, blushing. Dan nods.

“That's fine love.” Dan closes his menu. “Red or white wine?” Josh considers it. Red wine gets him all hot and bothered and if he's stuck in this chastity cage like that he's going to be seriously unhappy. Well, as if he's not unhappy about being locked up anyway. Like Dan's reading his thoughts he hooks a thumb under the chain around his neck and jingles the key a bit, smirking. Josh blushes.

“Um, white,” he says.

“Alright,” Dan says. As if on queue a very attractive waitress with vibrant brick red lipstick appears to take their order. Dan orders an appetizer of truffle chips and a plate of chicken pesto pasta for himself and a stuffed cheeseburger for Josh, along with a bottle of white whine. The waitress seems a bit puzzled as to why Dan is ordering for Josh but doesn't say anything.

The truffle fries are good. Dan feeds Josh a couple and it's kind of romantic and it makes Josh smile even though the plastic in his jeans is digging into his thighs and catching on the lace when he moves.

The entrees are delicious as well. Josh doesn't know what exactly is in his stuffed burger till he bites in. All the cheese is inside. Some fancy cheese that he doesn't recognize. Dan reaches his fork across the table to feed Josh a bite of pasta and when he sits up he distinctly feels the bow on the back of his panties pop out of his jeans. He knows it'd be rude to fix it at the table so he just blushes hard and pulls the back of his shirt down.

After their meals are finished Dan orders a piece of chocolate cake for dessert. At first Josh is slightly disappointed by how small the slice is but as Dan feeds it to him he tastes how rich and dark it is and he decides it's a perfect portion. Josh gets a bit of frosting on his lip and Dan leans forward and kisses it off. It catches him off guard since they're in public and all but it's really cute and it makes him happy and he forgets about how uncomfortable his cock cage is while he leans on Dan's shoulder as he drinks a glass of dessert wine. Dan doesn't drink after his entree much since he needs to drive home. Josh is all warm and happy.

When they get back home, Dan takes Josh upstairs right away.

“Ladies first,” Dan says, holding the door open and gesturing for Josh to go first.

Dan strips Josh down to his panties and cage and lays him down on the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his thighs, sitting, kind of petting Josh's cage through the lace.

“Did you enjoy being locked up?” Dan asks.

“Yes sir,” Josh lies.

“Be honest,” Dan says, knocking his fist on the plastic. Josh gasps and makes a pained noise.

“No sir,” Josh says. “It was really uncomfortable in my tight jeans.”

“Good,” Dan says. He goes back to his gentle strokes. “I like my little bitch puppy. She's very cute.” Josh's mouth falls open at Dan's choice of pronoun. “That's right. You're my baby girl tonight.”

“Yes sir,” Josh whispers.

“Good,” Dan repeats. He keeps petting Josh's cage. “Do you know why I locked you up?”

“Because girls don't have cocks, sir?” Josh asks.

“You're pretty smart,” Dan says, smiling. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of the panties. “How about these?” he asks. “Did my little girl like feeling the lace on her skin under her jeans?”

“Yes sir,” Josh sighs. That's definitely not a lie. It was nice and soft.

“I thought you would,” Dan says. He grins, tugging the panties down a bit. “Oh, hi there little clit.” Josh's face goes red. “It's getting warm in there isn't it, Joshy?”

“Yes sir,” he says.

“I can tell,” Dan says. He leans down and gives him a long lick right across the plastic cage and Josh's breath catches audibly. “Is your clit trying to get hard in there Joshy?” Dan asks, tapping it.

“Yes sir,” Josh repeats.

“It's getting all steamy in there,” Dan says. He cradles balls and his caged dick in his hand. “Do you have any idea how pathetic you are right now?” he asks. “You're all locked up in your cage wearing lace panties like a fucking girl. Y'know what? Take off the panties, give them to me, then lay down on the bed.”

Josh wordlessly follows Dan's directions, first pushing the panties down and stepping out of them before giving them to Dan. Dan stands to give Josh room to lay down and Josh does, looking up at him. Dan looks back, eyes observant, thoughtful. He walks away and comes back with the roll of duct tape. He fastens Josh's wrists together above his head first.

“Open,” Dan says.

Josh opens his mouth and Dan stuffs the panties in them with a bit of difficulty. Once they're almost all in he rips off a length of duct tape and tapes it over his mouth, sealing the panties inside. Dan smiles. He goes over to one of these tall cabinets with shallow drawers and digs through it before producing a red marker. When he comes back he draws a pair of red lips on the duct tape, tosses away the pen, then crawls onto the bed between Josh's legs. He pats Josh's thighs.

“Spread your legs. Show me your pussy.” Dan's voice is firm. Josh does as he says. Dan grins. “I'm gonna do a little experiment on you,” he says. He leans forward to the table next to the bed and pulls a bottle of lube out of the drawer. “I wanna see if I can get you to cum in your clit cage.”

Josh whines, staring as Dan slicks up a couple fingers.

“Well I've given you prostate orgasms before so I know you can do that,” he says absentmindedly. He hitches one of Josh's legs up a bit and eases a finger into him. Josh sighs. “I just thought I'd see if I can give you one of those if you're stuck in that cage. Wouldn't that be emasculating sweetie?” Dan laughs, knocking on Josh's chastity cage like one would knock on a door. “You trying to get hard in there?”

“Mhmm,” Josh groans, drawing his hips back a bit.

“That's gonna hurt baby girl,” Dan sighs. “Might as well give up on getting your clit hard.” Dan sits up a bit. “Girls don't get hard ons do they?” Josh hesitates. “Girls don't get hard ons, do they bitch?” Dan shouts, giving Josh a hard slap on the inside of his thigh, making him gasp. Josh shakes his head back and forth animatedly. “Good,” Dan sighs. He adds a second finger. “Now let's see if we can do this shall we?” he asks, curling his fingers straight into Josh's prostate. Dan giggles when Josh moans behind his gag. He pushes in a third finger, hitches Josh's leg up, and goes for it. Dan's palm smacks into Josh's skin every thrust as he grins, watching Josh squirm, the padlock on his cage clacking noisily against the plastic. Josh is gripping onto the headboard so tight that his fingertips have gone white. Dan laughs.

“Desperate little slut,” Dan says. He slows down, dragging the pads of his fingers back and forth across Josh's spot. Josh groans loudly behind his gag. “My baby girl likes getting her pussy fingered doesn't she? Aw, that's cute.” He leans down and laps his tongue all over Josh's cage, looking up at him innocently. “Oh, can you not feel that? Poor baby girl wants daddy's tongue. She does doesn't she? Too bad her pathetic little clit is locked up.” Dan knocks his fist on Josh's cage again, laughing. Josh writhes in pain or pleasure, hips pushing down at Dan's fingers. “You gonna cum in that chastity cage?” Dan asks. Josh nods quickly. His cock is struggling to get hard, having filled the tight space so much that he's swelling out into all of the air holes and the slit at the tip to piss out of. Dan covers the opening with his thumb. “Don't even think you're going to cum anywhere but inside that cage baby,” he taunts, speeding up again. Josh moans, panting hard through his nose. “My little girl is gonna cum in her little clit cage, screaming for daddy with her mouth stuffed full of panties and those pretty little lips drawn on her duct tape gag. Isn't that right sweetie?”

“Mhmm,” Josh manages, feeling it rising in his hips. Oh god. “Mhmm. Mhmm. Mhmm. Mmmmmmhm.” That's when he cums and Dan starts laughing, feeling his ass tighten up and his spot tense. He milks it out for him, watching the tip of the cage fill.

“You did it baby girl!” Dan says cheerfully. He lets the cage go and a bit of cum leaks out. “I'm proud of you. You came just from getting your ass fingered. Aren't you proud of yourself too?”

Josh is too busy panting to make any noise of confirmation so he just nods.

“Let's get you out of there then babe,” Dan says. He wipes his hands on the sheets before taking the necklace off and unlocking the padlock. He unfastens each latch before pulling the cage away and undoing the ring, cum dripping off it and back down onto Josh's thoroughly worn out cock. He sets it to the side before crawling up to rip off Josh's gag and pull the spit-soaked panties out. Josh coughs.

“Thank you for letting me cum sir,” he says.

“You're welcome princess,” Dan says, smiling. He wipes the cum out of the cage and off Josh's cock with the panties, sighing. “You can keep these if you like them,” he adds, “or I could keep them here for any future dates. Of course you'd be wearing them with cum stains but it could be worse. Maybe next time we go out I won't put you in the cage, just the panties.” He kisses Josh's stinging lips. “I love you,” he murmurs.

“I love you too,” Josh whispers. Dan kisses Josh's forehead.

“You can stay with me tonight,” Dan says quietly. “In my bed. As long as you don't cum in my sheets again.” He smiles. So does Josh. “Though I do need to get off. Why don't you help me out with that pretty mouth of yours?”

Josh gives Dan one of those sloppy drooling gagging blowjobs and Dan cums on Josh's face so hard that he actually moans Josh's name.


	13. in which dan emphasizes that he hates needles

Dan's bedroom wall is actually all glass.

One of them is. It's the wall across from the door, and the king-sized bed is parallel to the the window so Dan is standing in the doorway with his cup of coffee and a glass of apple juice for Josh and just leaning against the door jamb watching Josh sleep. He supposes it's kind of creepy but he can't bear to take another step into the bedroom for fear he might wake the sleeping creature thrown around in the sheets.

They had sex in Dan's bed last night.

There were no words exchanged, really. A lot of swearing and a few “baby”s or “oh god”s, even, but no “sir”s. Nope, they'd discarded the rules for a night; Dan decided he wanted to have plain vanilla sex like any average couple and he lost count of positions after four or five but as he watches Josh sleep he specifically remembers watching Josh moving on top of him, totally lost in his own pleasure for the first time with him. Dan thinks he fell in love a little bit then, but maybe a little more now over Josh with the blankets twisted around his middle, one week-old yellowing bruise visible on one of his bum cheeks. He likes the colour of fading bruises more than he likes the colour of the sunset even though they make kind of the same colours and patterns.

Josh snores very loudly and Dan steps into the room, setting the mug and the glass down on the bedside table. Josh groans awake, rolling over with drowsy eyes, pulling the white blankets up to cover himself a bit.

“I brought you some juice,” Dan says. Apple. Josh's favourite. Josh hums, smiling appreciatively. Dan knows by now that Josh is not coherent, if even capable of speech, until he's been awake for at least a few minutes. “I didn't want to wake you up but it seems you woke yourself up with that snore.” Josh giggles a bit.

“M'just tired,” he mumbles.

“I know,” Dan murmurs. He kisses Josh's forehead. “Well take a moment to wake up and then I want to talk about some play stuff, yeah?” Josh nods.

“Yes sir,” he whispers.

“No 'sir's today,” Dan decides. “At least not this morning. You're too cute.”

Josh's face flushes but he smiles, stretching his limbs out a bit. He grabs his juice and nurses his straw a bit.

“Okay,” he sighs. He puts the glass back and relaxes down into bed. “What was it that you wanted to talk about?”

Dan sits up against the headboard, patting his lap. Josh is too lazy to actually climb into Dan's lap so he just kind of rolls over and rests his head in Dan's lap, looking up at him. Dan runs his fingers through Josh's hair. Fuck, he's even more perfect when he's sleepy. Sunrise eyes and his lips still red from last night, hair in a hurricane from the sleep or the sex. Dan taps Josh's nose.

“I wanted to talk to you about your limits,” Dan says quietly.

“Like what?” Josh asks.

“Like, what you absolutely won't do no matter what,” Dan says. Josh seems to consider it.

“I'd do anything though,” Josh decides.

“Babe, no,” Dan says. “You won't. You have to decide on your hard limits, then we can see what kind of things would challenge you.”

“Okay,” Josh says, thinking. “Well, I guess I wouldn't be okay with like... permanent markings.”

“Good, that's a start,” Dan says. He smiles, brushing Josh's hair from his eyes. “So no scars, no tattoos, no piercings. If it's any help I have a few limits I want to make clear.” Josh nods. “Everything stays in the human species, so there'll be no bestiality. No incest, no form of body modification – like amputation or nullification or anything like that – and no needles ever because I fucking hate needles.”

“To be honest I think it's a bit odd you're stressing the no needles thing more than the no having sex with animals thing,” Josh remarks. Dan sighs.

“Well regardless neither are happening,” he says.

“If we're staying that heavy then how about we go with no kids or dead people,” Josh says. He laughs softly. Dan does too.

“Okay, no kids or dead people,” he says. “Oh, and we're not going to go shitting on each other either. Not into it.”

“Ew,” Josh says. He makes a face.

“Well if we're on the topic of hard limits,” Dan says, smiling weakly. “So there's those clarifications... No sick, preferably. Anything else?”

“Maybe no like... cutting and bleeding and stuff.” Josh shrugs. “Or humiliating me in public.”

“Alright,” Dan says.

“That's all I can really think of right now,” Josh says.

“Okay, then what would be some stuff that you think could push you?” Dan asks, voice quiet as if not to offend Josh's drowsy ears. He's absentmindedly brushing his fingers through Josh's hair. “Not necessarily something that turns you on, or that you think might be hot. Something that would push your limits so that you can be stronger.”

“So, like...” Josh muses, “a challenge?”

“Exactly.” Dan nods. “What have we done that's challenged you?”

“Well, caning is hard for me,” Josh says. “So was being upside down. And wearing that leather hood made me really claustrophobic.”

“But you've still never safeworded, and that shows me that you're getting stronger,” Dan says. He thumbs Josh's cheek. “I'm proud of you.” Josh blushes and smiles but doesn't say anything. “There are a few things I was thinking about this morning. I was sitting outside. I was wondering if you'd be okay with intensifying things more... maybe to a point some might consider extreme.”

“I think so,” Josh says softly. “I think I can take it.”

“I was considering more intense pain,” Dan says. “Maybe different kinds. Rather than impact play, pain from electricity or heat or stress positions, increasing your endurance. Or pain through giving you pleasure.”

Josh nods.

“Maybe more bodily fluids play... how d'you feel about the possibility of trying some watersports?” Dan blushes. “I've always wanted to try it but I've never had a willing sub.”

“Watersports?” Josh asks. “As in like, jet skiing or something?” Dan giggles.

“No, love,” Dan says. “As in, like...” He searches for a delicate way of saying it but he's not sure there is one so he just spits it out. “Piss.”

“Oh,” Josh says quietly. He considers it before nodding. “Okay, sure. We can try that.” He blushes.

“Alright babe,” Dan sighs. He scrapes a thumb over Josh's stubble. “My puppy needs a shave.”

“No,” Josh says, pouting. “I like my beard.”

“Oh alright,” Dan says. “It's kinda sexy.”

“Yeah?” Josh asks.

“Yeah,” Dan says softly.

“Dan,” Josh whispers, smiling. Dan smiles too.

Josh gets up and kisses him then, and it goes on for awhile before Josh ends up in Dan's lap and on his cock. And it's just sex then, just Dan and Josh and there are no “sir”s, not last night and not this time either. Josh rides Dan hard and sometimes he looks out at London through the open window or glass wall or whatever it is just because he thinks it's kind of hot that someone in one of the buildings around them could look right in at them. It makes Josh get goosebumps. So does the way Dan drops his head back and his clavicles protrude a bit when Josh moves his hips just right. That's pretty hot. Well, Dan is pretty hot in general. Josh doesn't even ask permission to cum, he just does. It all lands on Dan's chest and his neck and Josh laps it all up before finishing Dan off with his mouth and swallows. He licks his lips and purrs a little bit.

“Fuck,” Dan says, watching Josh lick the cum off his fingers.

“I have to admit that I like this whole vanilla sex thing,” Josh admits quietly, voice still breathy from his orgasm, “but I think I like it better when you hurt me.” Dan grins.

“That might be the greatest thing you've ever said,” Dan sighs.


	14. in which josh can't count to ten

Dan doesn't really have to verbally direct Josh into bondage positions anymore. He can just tap an arm or a click a cuff or tug a rope and Josh knows where to move.

Dan lays Josh down on a low-sitting square table, about knee-height. Then Dan produces a few lengths of rope. He ties each wrist and ankle to the corners of the table wordlessly. Josh watches him. Once Josh is fixed up in a sort of X shape, Dan steps away. He comes back with a chain. On each end is a sort of diamond-shaped clamp. He clicks one at Josh.

“Lemme tell you something about these,” Dan says, sitting on the edge of the table. He reaches across Josh's body and toys with his nipple a bit to get it to perk up. “I'm going to put these clamps on your nipples. They're called clover clamps. See?” He shows Josh one of the clamps closer and the little metal pieces make a sort of clover design inside. “What happens when I pull on the chain...” - Dan holds the clamp and tugs on the chain - “is that the clamps get tighter. So if I were you I wouldn't pull on them, okay?” Dan smiles. He has to struggle with Josh's nipples a bit to get enough of a grip on them and Josh squirms under him a bit anyway. He whimpers. “Does that feel good?” Dan asks, hooking his finger under the chain and pulling it taut but not enough to tighten the clamps.

“It hurts sir,” Josh gasps, bracing for them to squeeze.

“Sweetie I'm not gonna pull just yet,” Dan says. He drops the chain. “Trust me. You won't even feel those in a few minutes.” He steps away and comes back with another, shorter rope and a plastic-looking ring. Dan climbs on top of Josh, straddling his thighs and getting to work. He loops the rope around the base of his cock, behind and under his balls. He wraps the rope twice before tying it tightly, leaving a long end and a short end; he pulls the long end up to the chain connecting the two nipple clamps and ties it around it, essentially tying Josh's nipples to his cock. There's just enough slack for Josh to shift a bit before they're pulled taut. Dan gives it a light tug to test and Josh winces. Dan smiles and rubs Josh's tummy. “Good.” Then the ring. It turns out to be a soft silicone and Dan slides it down the length of his cock – it's not too hard yet so it goes on easily – and settles it at the base.

Dan stands up on the table, looking down at Josh. Josh just looks back up. The chain and rope makes a Y shape down his body and Dan smiles, nodding.

“Now for the best part,” he says. He hops down off the table. Dan's doing that thing where he's purposely dressed the way Josh likes best. Light blue button-up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and dark skinny jeans and this pair of Vans classics that Dan never wears socks with. Josh cranes his head to see what Dan's dragging over. It looks like a big electrical component box. At first Josh gets really worried – he doesn't think he's prepared for electrical torture – but then Dan gets a metal pole and he plugs it in. On the end of the pole is a considerably long dildo.

“What's that sir?” Josh asks.

“Oh, love,” Dan sighs. “See, with what I've got planned for you, I'd love to be fucking you the whole time. But there are several reasons why that wouldn't work. Why do you think I can't be fucking you for the whole scene?”

“Um,” Josh mumbles. “You'd um... want to be able to focus on other things?”

“Good,” Dan says. “That's one. Two more.”

“You'd...” Josh bites his lip. “You'd get tired, sir?”

“Likely,” Dan says. “One more reason.”

“You wouldn't be able to last that long without cumming?” Josh asks softly.

“No,” Dan says. He slaps Josh in the face once, then when Josh looks back up at him he does it again, twice more in quick succession. “I can last as long as I want, slut. Don't flatter yourself. The answer is that you haven't earned my cock. You don't deserve it. You certainly don't deserve it now after that shitty answer.” Dan gives Josh another slap for good measure before pushing the machine over closer. “This machine is gonna fuck you for me so I can do every little thing I want to you.” He tugs it into place before he grabs the nearest bottle of lube and starts slicking up the dildo. “Once I've got you going,” Dan says, switching his attention to Josh's bottom, “then we can get started properly.” He pushes the tip into him, just the head, and Josh gasps. Then Dan leans over to the component box and clicks a couple buttons and the machine whirs to life, starting long steady strokes, hilting the dildo every other second or so. Josh sighs, closing his eyes. That's nice. “Good,” Dan says. He speeds it up one notch before he sits on the edge of the table and licks his fingertips, starting to run his fingers up and down the underside of Josh's cock as it lifts up at his touch.

“Josh,” Dan says, “today I'm going to teach you that I am in complete control of your cock at all times.”

“I know that sir,” Josh says softly. He's fully adjusted to the dildo now. The machine hums in the background. Dan chuckles.

“No, love,” Dan says. “You'll know after I'm finished with you.” He licks the tip of his index finger and leans down closer, rubbing quickly at the spot where Josh's head meets the underside of his cock. “This is the spot, right?” he asks. “This is the spot that drives men crazy. And I can have you teetering on the very edge of insanity before I finally let you blow your load.” Josh groans. “That's right sweetheart. That's the spot huh.” Dan spits on Josh's cock and goes back to rubbing.

“Yes sir,” Josh breathes.

“I know,” Dan says. “How're your nipples feeling, doll?”

“Hurts,” Josh mumbles.

“Hurts what?” Dan asks. He gives the chain a sharp yank and the clamps squeeze down harder and Josh cries out in pain.

“Hurts sir,” Josh says. “It hurts, sir.”

“That's the point.” He tugs the rope this time, the rough texture scraping at his cock. “How about this? Do you like having your cock tied?”

“I... I don't know yet sir,” Josh stutters.

“Alright, fair enough,” Dan says. He reaches down for another squirt of lube before going back to stroking Josh's cock. “You'll decide soon enough. You'll get rope burn on your wrists and your ankles and your cock this time too.” Josh moans when Dan starts thumbing the bottom of his head again. “Ooh, is that precum?” Dan asks, looking, giving Josh a squeeze as if to coax it out. He gasps. “It is,” he says. He leans down and licks the drop from Josh's head, dragging his tongue right across his slit. Josh groans and Dan purrs. “Sweetie, have I ever told you how yummy your precum is?” Josh shakes his head. “It's delicious.” He keeps working Josh and Josh gasps, stiffening.

“Sir I'm getting close,” he breathes.

“Are you?” Dan asks. He clicks the machine up a speed with his free hand and goes back to wanking Josh's dick, quickly, as if to get him off. But it's too early for that, really. Dan has barely started his games.

“Yes sir,” Josh pants. Dan keeps going, watching Josh's chest heave, the chains sliding over his skin. “Sir please can I cum?”

“No,” Dan says, letting him go. Josh groans in frustration, pulling on his wrist restraints. “I've barely gotten started, love. You've got ages to go before I let you cum.” Josh whines. “Shh. I promise I'll let you cum. I'm just trying to push your limits, remember sweetheart?” Josh nods. “Good.” Dan stands up, wiping his hands off on Josh's thigh. “I think I'm going to go ahead and make things a little harder for you.”

Dan starts unbuttoning his shirt and Josh stares, absolutely transfixed, as he pulls it back off his arms and drops it to the floor. Fuck. Dan's hip bones, and that little trail of hair leading down his stomach to... uuuugh. Josh groans out loud.

“I know baby,” Dan says. He stands above Josh's head, looking down at him. “You can't get enough of my body. I know how you look at me. You don't think I've noticed, but I have.” Dan rubs Josh's chest, tugging the clamps lightly but not enough to get them to tighten. Josh yelps softly. “Shh. Sweetie I know you want to worship my body. I know you do and that's okay. I love when you do that. But right now is my time to pay attention to yours.”

Dan climbs onto the table and crawls over Josh's body, stopping in what would be a 69 position if Dan weren't still in his jeans. Dan licks teasingly at the head of Josh's cock and it bounces up at his touch. Dan giggles, licking again, over and over, laughing as Josh's dick lifts up every time.

“How cute is that,” Dan says. Josh drops his head back, moaning. “Look, baby, your dick dances for me.” He taps the underside of his head and it jumps at his finger. Dan laughs. “That's so fucking cute. See, cocks don't lie, Josh. And yours is spilling it. Well, not yet.” He smiles at his own joke and crawls down further, turning the machine up to a decent pace. Josh whines, struggling a bit. Dan sits up on his feet, kind of squatting over Josh but with his hands on Josh's hips. He looks back over his shoulder and Josh is totally lost.

“Look at my ass, slut,” Dan snaps. Josh's head lifts to attention. His eyes are all glazed over, staring. “Remember how much you liked licking this?”

“Yes sir,” Josh says, dazed.

“You wanna do it again?” Dan asks. He gets onto his knees, kind of grinding on Josh in his jeans. “Fuck, I know you do; that's a dumb question.”

“Yes sir,” Josh repeats breathlessly.

“Good, sweetie,” Dan says. He sits up and Josh sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair, the muscles in his back shifting under his skin. “You're pretty good with your tongue, I have to say.” He's still absently rocking his hips on Josh, the rope being pulled by the friction against his jeans. “I think maybe I'll let you do that. But not yet.” Dan sits back and shoves his ass in Josh's face, laughing. “That's all you'll get for now,” he says. He climbs off the table and goes over to a rack of impact toys. Josh winces audibly when Dan makes his selection.

The cane.

Dan starts laughing again, tapping his way up Josh's leg.

“I know baby; I picked your favourite,” he remarks. “I dunno, love. Playing with the cane is just too fun. You squirm under it even when I'm not doing anything.” Josh shudders as Dan drags the cane up his dick. “What the fuck is this?” He taps it.

“Wh-” Josh starts, but he catches himself - “It's my dick, sir.”

“No, seriously,” Dan giggles. “Don't kid me. This isn't a dick.” He taps it a few more times, making Josh tense up and wince. “This is like... an oversized clit or something.” Dan gives him a hard whack and Josh yelps. “Dumb.” Another whack, another yelp. “Pathetic.” He draws the cane back and goes to strike and Josh braces for it but Dan doesn't swing. He giggles. “Did you think I was gonna cane your little dicklet again?” he asks. Josh nods. “Aw. I'm sorry I scared you baby.” He gives Josh a quick whip and Josh shouts, making Dan smile. “Cute.”

“Sir please not the cane,” Josh whimpers.

“You really hate the cane huh?” Dan asks. He hooks it under the chain connecting Josh's nipple clamps and pulls it tight. “You can make a choice. You have two options. You take ten cane strokes to your cock or I pull these clamps till they squash your nipples so tight you cry. Go on, pick.”

Josh stares at him. He wishes he could choose a hundred spanks with the paddle or half an hour in a stress position instead.

“Sir can't I take something else instead please sir I don't-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Dan says, grabbing Josh's throat. “You make a fucking decision you stupid little shit.”

Josh says one word. It comes out as a weak little stutter.

“A- arsenal.”

Dan drops the cane on the spot and takes a big step to shut the machine off. It churns to a stop. He rubs Josh's chest.

“What's wrong baby?” Dan asks, voice taking a complete 180 from the growl he'd just used.

“I don't like those choices,” Josh whispers.

Dan stares at him.

“Really?” he asks. “That's why you safe worded?”

“Y- yes...”

“Fuck,” Dan sighs. “Okay. We don't have to choose between those.” Josh's eyes look away. “Do you want to continue?” Dan asks. “I'll take the clamps off extra slow.”

“Can I un-safeword?” Josh asks quietly.

“What?”

“I mean, can we start back up and pretend I didn't safeword?”

“So you mean to say you've made your choice?” Dan asks. There's a pause.

“Yes,” Josh whispers.

“Did you safeword so that you'd have extra time to think?” Dan asks.

“Yes,” Josh whispers.

“Well,” Dan sighs. “I'm disappointed, sweetheart.” He walks back to the machine and this time wrenches the knob all the way up to full-speed, making Josh cry out. He picks up the cane and twirls it between his fingers as if it were a drumstick. “That's alright though. You don't have to pick anymore because I'm just going to do both now.”

Josh doesn't get a chance to protest before Dan's grabbed the chain and he's yanked it back hard, both clamps squeezing down, locking into a tight position that makes Josh scream. His fists clench around his rope restraints and Dan laughs, pulling on the chain a few more times just to make sure they're tightened all the way.

“Does that feel good?” Dan asks, grabbing Josh's face.

“No,” Josh whimpers.

“Didn't think so,” Dan says. He slaps Josh before he steps back down the tap the cane lightly on his cock. “Now I want you to count for me. Do you think you can count to ten or are you too dumb?”

“I can count to ten sir,” Josh pants. The ache in his nipples is almost unbearable but he's sure he'll forget about that pretty quickly as soon as he starts his caning.

“Don't fuck up or we'll just start over,” Dan says. Josh nods. His eyes are already tearing up at the corners when the cane whips through the air and makes contact with his still-hard cock. Goddamn cock ring.

“One,” Josh yelps, knuckles going white as his grip on the rope tightens. He's in an absolute overload of sensations. The dildo fucking him, the stretch, the scrape of the rope against his skin, the sting in his nipples, and then another sharp whack. “Two,” Josh whimpers. His hips kind of jerk back against the table on the third, yet he still somehow miraculously, with the help of the cock ring, keeps his hard on. “Three.”

“You're doing good,” Dan says. He taps the cane on the very tip of Josh's cock. “How about one right on your head?”

“No, please,” Josh whines, but he knows it's useless to beg because he'll just get it anyway, and he does and he actually sobs once before he whines out the word “four.” Then “five,” then “six.” Josh is actually lightheaded now and he closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath, relaxing into the table. He shivers. 

Apparently he relaxes a little too much because he accidentally repeats the number “six.”

“Love,” Dan sighs, “You just counted wrong. I thought you said you were smart enough to count to ten. I'm disappointed, pet.” He gives Josh a slap of the cane on his thigh. “Now we have to start over. Alright.” Then his cock again, right across the base above the cock ring, but he doesn't follow through.

“One,” Josh breathes.

“Didn't hear you,” Dan says.

“One,” Josh repeats, louder this time.

“Thought so,” Dan says. Another smack, about an inch above the last.

“Two,” Josh gasps. He's counting on his fingers now to make sure he doesn't fuck up again. Dan drags the cane up his cock and then goes to strike but he doesn't actually make contact, just fakes Josh out. He groans in frustration and then Dan gives him a whack with the cane, catching him off-guard. “Three!” he manages. He's crying openly now, through “four”, “five”, and “six”, and he takes extra care to count “seven” this time. After “eight”, Dan leans down to Josh's cock. It's softer now, sure, but still able to sit up, even if just enough for Dan to cane it. 

“Sweetheart you've got pretty stripes on your dick,” Dan says, smiling. “It looks so pretty.” He gives Josh a quick cane stroke while he's still close.

“Nine,” Josh squeaks.

“Okay, just one more,” Dan says softly. He runs his fingers up Josh's cock, making Josh wince. “I'm gonna follow through on your head okay? I know you can take it.” Josh breaks into a new round of sobs but nods anyway. “Okay.” Dan lines the cane up where he wants to hit, then winds up. Josh tenses up, waiting for it, bracing for it. When it comes it's a sharp, almost unbearable pain that hits him right in the stomach – Dan lied. He hit him right across his balls, the cane snapping on one side and the rope digging in underneath, and Josh actually cries the number “ten”.

Dan is hovering over Josh's face in an instant, standing at the end of the table, his thumbs pushing the tears from his cheeks and under his eyes.

“You did so good,” Dan whispers. Josh swallows hard. “I'm proud of you.” Dan kisses Josh and it's upside down so Dan's chin bumps into Josh's nose but Josh is okay now because Dan's kisses and his favourite four words, I'm proud of you. “Time for your pleasure, baby.” Dan steps away. Josh keeps his eyes closed. He hears the lube bottle open and he sighs, getting his breath back.

“Ah,” Josh gasps, the first contact stinging, but Dan's hand is easy and his grip is loose and the lube helps. Dan's other hand is rubbing Josh's side. When Josh looks, Dan is sitting on the edge of the table, watching Josh harden again.

“I'm gonna make you cum nice and hard okay?” Dan says. His voice is calm. “You deserve to cum. You've been good.” Dan pauses for a moment and considers the dildo, which is still pounding away at him. “Let's do this instead.” Dan turns the machine off and pushes it away, climbing between Josh's legs and sliding two fingers inside him instead. “This'll be better.” Dan smiles. Josh moans. Dan could find his spot in a second now. He's got one hand on Josh's cock and the other has two fingertips right on his prostate and yeah, Josh is pretty sure this is one of those things where he's going to cum so hard he actually explodes everywhere.

“Do you want me to take this cock ring off?” Dan asks. He thumbs it.

“Yes please sir,” Josh pants. Dan hums.

“I'm gonna think about it,” he says. He goes back to working him and Josh sighs, long and slow, just enjoying the pleasure and the fact that Dan's hands are on him and in him. That's always nicer than toys or the impact devices or the rope, even when he's hitting him or holding him down. Dan is wanking Josh quickly, like he wants him to cum. Josh whimpers.

“Can you please take the cock ring off sir?” Josh says.

“Not yet,” Dan says. Josh's hips shake a bit.

“I feel like I'm gonna cum sir,” he gasps.

“You can't cum,” Dan says. “You're not allowed.” He lets go of Josh's cock and Josh groans in relief or frustration. Dan keeps working his fingers inside him as he pulls the cock ring off. 

“Thank you sir,” Josh murmurs.

“You're welcome baby boy,” Dan says. He holds Josh still by the base and leans in, mouth just a tongue's flick from his head. “Do you want me to suck your cock?” Dan asks, innocently enough.

“Yes please sir I'd love it,” Josh says quickly.

“I know you would,” Dan says, breath warm on his skin, “but it's so much more fun to tease you like this.” He spits on Josh's cock and sighs, admiring the way it drips down. “Plus you'll cum so much harder if I keep you going like this. Are your balls getting nice and filled with cum, Joshy?” Josh just whimpers in response and Dan raises his voice. “I asked, are your balls getting nice and filled with cum, Joshua?” he shouts.

“Yes, yes sir,” Josh says, voice weak but still loud. Dan smiles.

“Good, good,” he coos. He pays attention to Josh's ass for a few seconds before he starts up stroking his cock again. “Well I want all of it. I want your load all over you and then I'm going to lick it off and when you scream when I take those nipple clamps off I'm gonna damn near lose it in my jeans.” Josh moans softly. The nipple clamps. He'd nearly forgotten about those. It's kind of a numbed pain now but it still hurts. Dan picks up his pace with both hands. “More noises like that babe. Fuck, that gets me hard.” And listening to Dan talking about what gets him off is getting Josh closer.

“Sir can I cum?” Josh pants out. “Can I please cum?”

“Nope,” Dan says, letting Josh's cock go and pulling out his fingers. Josh growls, pulling at his ropes. “One more try. I'm gonna let you cum this time, promise.” Dan grabs Josh with both hands, one fist stacked on top of the other, stroking and twisting his wrists and Josh swears he goes cross-eyed.

“Oh, fuck,” he moans.

“That's it baby, you can cum,” Dan says.

“Can I cum sir,” Josh gasps, breathless.

“Go ahead and cum for me,” Dan says.

Dan feels Josh tense and he has enough time to take one hand away so Josh can cum all over himself. It's where Josh cums that catches Dan off-guard. Josh's cum shoots out of his cock so hard that he literally cums on his own face. Dan actually stares but somehow manages to keep working Josh through it, squeezing every last drop out. When he finally lets go, Josh has one eye squashed shut.

“I think I came in my own eye,” Josh pants.

Dan laughs. He sits up and thumbs Josh's cheek, gathering a bit of his cum. 

“Nah, just your cheek,” Dan says. Josh blinks a few times as Dan looks down his body and the mess is all the way down from his face and his neck to where the last of it had run out right over Dan's fingers and puddled at his base. “Jesus fucking Christ, babe.”

“What,” Josh mumbles.

Dan decides Josh is far too delirious to give a decent blowjob so he just gets his dick out, wipes up a bit of Josh's cum to slick it up, and starts going for it. Josh smiles.

“You're not gonna let me suck you off?” he remarks, half-conscious.

“Not when you're so far in subspace you can't even open your eyes all the way,” Dan says softly, leaning down to lick the cum off Josh's jaw. He purrs, breath quickening, and Josh knows that pant.

“Sir can I please have your cum?” Josh whispers in Dan's ear.

“Do you want my load babe?” Dan pants.

“Yeah,” Josh breathes. “Please sir.”

Dan doesn't last too long, either because of how long it's been building or because of Josh, but he stands up, puts a knee on the table, and leans in. Josh turns toward him, opening his mouth expectantly, and Dan doesn't miss a drop. He cums and Josh purrs, just drinking him down, licking his lips. Dan lets Josh lick the last of it right off his head and Josh hums, lapping and sucking a little bit and Dan steps off the table.

“Don't get so greedy,” Dan says. He goes back to Josh's cock and unties the rope, letting his cock out of bondage. He undoes the knot around the chain then, then each ankle and wrist. Josh sits up slowly, letting the blood get to his head. The chain is tugging on his nipples now that he's sitting up on the side of the table and he winces.

“Sir, can we take the clamps off?” Josh asks.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Dan says. He pauses. “Oh, but I should warn you-”

Josh has already taken both the clamps off before Dan can finish his sentence. Josh screams, grabbing his chest. The clamps and the chain fall to the floor. The pain is literally mind-numbing. He starts crying again, doubling over. The blood rushing back and the swelling hurts a hundred times worse than wearing them, even worse than when Dan tightened them all the way. “Fuck!” Josh cries out.

“I was gonna say that they hurt more taking off than putting them on and to go slowly, but...” Dan says quietly. He sighs, leaning down and kneeling in front of Josh, lifting his head. “It's okay. They're off now.”

“Fuck,” Josh repeats, crying freely now. “It fucking hurts.”

“Yeah,” Dan says softly.

Dan takes Josh downstairs and into the bedroom, lying him down. Dan gets in his boxers and lays next to him and Josh curls up into the little spoon. He stops crying when Dan holds his hand.

“I don't wanna do clamps anymore,” Josh says, voice quiet.

“Okay sweetie,” Dan says. “No more clamps."


	15. in which josh barks his head off

Dan invites Josh over after psychology again. It starts romantic enough; they have tea out on Dan's balcony because it's sunny out and eventually Dan orders Josh naked. So Josh strips there, and it's cool out when the wind goes and Dan stands in front of him, trailing his fingers up and down Josh's chest.

“Do you like being naked outside like this?” he asks.

“It's... it's different, sir, but I kind of like it,” Josh says.

“I know sweetie,” Dan sighs. “I have a treat for you up in the playroom though.” He sips his tea. “Do you have any guesses as to what it is?”

“I... I don't know, sir,” Josh says. What had Dan talked about experimenting with? “A... an electrical generator?”

“No, but that's a good guess,” Dan says. He walks behind Josh, rubbing his bottom.

“S-suspension?” Josh asks.

“Not today, no,” Dan says. He smiles and kisses Josh's shoulder.

“Are you going to fuck me today sir?” Josh asks.

“Good guess, baby,” Dan says. “I think so. I like cumming on your face an awful lot but I think I like cumming in your ass better.” He reaches around and starts teasing Josh with a dry hand. “Which do you prefer?”

“I prefer when you cum on my face sir,” Josh says quietly.

“When I cum where? Speak up,” Dan says, even though he heard Josh's answer.

“On my face, sir.”

“And why's that?” Dan spits in his hand before reaching back around and working Josh slowly. Josh shudders under the breeze.

“Because then I can taste you, sir,” Josh says. Dan giggles.

“I like that answer,” he decides. “That's not my surprise though.” He makes sure Josh is hard before he lets him go. “Crawl. We're going upstairs.”

So Dan leads Josh upstairs and Josh crawls obediently, not more than a step behind his master.

The playroom is dim, lit only by a few stands of candles. The long table is out, the one Dan ties Josh to with his arms and legs all the way extended so he's all stretched out, stomach exposed (and generally, cock up at attention). There's another smaller table set up with a few various little things, one of which is a single tail whip. There's a bottle of lube and two other similar devices he doesn't recognize. Dan pats the table.

“Up. On your back.”

Josh follows directions. Dan ties Josh's ankles and wrists together with rope, then ties them to each end of the table. Josh sighs. This is one of the less grueling positions Dan put him in. The only discomfort was that in his shoulders after awhile from their being extended for so long. That and the standard numbness in his hands and feet from the restraints.

“Alright,” Dan sighs. “Here's your surprise.” He picks up one of the candles. It's one of those really wide ones, the ones that melt so that the liquid wax pools in the centre. “This pain isn't gonna be as intense as the caning, I don't think, but it's definitely different. That and I have all sorts of pretty colours that I can pour on you. What's your favourite colour?”

“Blue, sir,” Josh says.

“Master,” Dan says. “Blue it is, then.” He picks out a dark blue one. “We'll start here then.” He holds the candle over Josh's stomach and tilts it and blue wax pours out over Josh's skin, splashing as Josh's back arches and he groans in pain. Dan empties the candle down Josh's torso, chest to belly button. He walks away to chose another candle. “Gratitude, Joshua.”

“Thank you master,” Josh says. The heat has gone a bit – the wax is cooling on his skin now. Dan comes back with a green candle.

“You're welcome baby boy,” Dan says. “I'm going to wait for this layer to dry and then we can do another.” He taps a bit of wax on Josh's stomach. “Not yet. It'll get easier as the wax builds. I promise.” Josh nods. Once Dan decides the wax is cool enough he pours the green wax down Josh's body again, this time letting it spill out down lower this time. Josh gasps, stifling his pained noises. Dan smiles. “Very good,” he says.

“Thank you master,” Josh repeats. He glances down when Dan is selecting his next candle. The wax is a little translucent but the colour is vibrant against his pale skin. Dan comes back with a yellow candle.

“I've decided to go by the colour wheel for a bit,” he says. He drips the wax slowly this time and it splatters a bit, making sure to drip it down Josh's sides, over bare skin. Josh hisses and squirms a bit. “You look so pretty, ah.”

“Thank you master,” Josh says again. Dan produces an orange candle and follows quickly, kind of zig zagging the wax down Josh's torso. Josh whines, face screwing up in pain. It's not as bad now that it's building up in layers, but the heat is still uncomfortable. Yet he can't hide the fact that he's still hard. Dan giggles.

“You like this huh,” Dan says. He gets the last thick candle, a red one. “One more layer, then I'll get the thin one for some details. You take an art class, don't you Joshy?” Dan doesn't give Josh a chance to answer before pouring out the red in one big puddle. It spills down Josh's sides and makes him cry out.

“Yes master thank you master,” Josh says. Dan smiles and gives Josh a kiss on the forehead before picking out his last candle, a much thinner purple one.

“Details,” Dan chirps. He sits on the edge of the table and holds the candle over him, letting it melt drip by drip, being extra deliberate with where he lets the wax fall. Some over the already hardened wax, just to fill in the cracks where Josh's breathing or squirming broke it, then some over his nipples. Dan giggles when Josh whines, noticing his tight grip on the rope restraints. “Let's try some on your cock.” Josh whimpers loudly but doesn't protest. Dan only lets a few drips fall on his head; he focuses more around his base so Josh doesn't go soft. He doesn't. He stays hard and Dan purrs. “Good boy.”

“Thank you master,” Josh says, a bit breathless.

“Did you like the wax?” Dan asks. He leans down, lips achingly close to Josh's cock.

“Yes master,” Josh says, voice strained. He's working on not jerking his hips up at Dan's mouth.

“Good,” Dan says. He scrapes his teeth over Josh's head, picking a piece of hardened wax off. Dan spits it at Josh when he moans in pain. “Now for your real pain.”

Josh looks up at Dan as he gets his single tail whip.

“I'll start off easy since I know a single tail is more difficult than a flogger,” Dan says. “Don't worry.” He strikes it through the air and it hits the floor with a satisfying crack. Josh winces. Dan giggles. “If you want me to lighten up on you or switch to the flogger, just say the word 'mercy' and I'll slow up and ask you if you want to change.”

“Yes sir,” Josh says, even though he wants to challenge himself to try the single tail. He knows it'll be difficult, but so was caning, and he's gotten through a few difficult canings, and he's gotten through hours in bondage or stress positions, kneeling at Dan's feet holding his hands out flat as a tray to hold Dan's beer bottle on as he watches the game. Josh nods.

“Okay,” Dan says. He whacks the whip down across Josh's stomach and the wax breaks, almost exploding off his body like fireworks. Josh cries out. Dan whips him again, more wax bursting off this time in this colourful array. Josh spits wax out of his mouth as Dan keeps going for it, more and more wax breaking off his body and flying into the air. Josh's stomach and chest grow these long red marks, not unlike cane marks. Dan only hits Josh maybe ten or fifteen times before he puts it down and dusts off Josh's body, picking at a few of the remaining flakes of wax.

“Good boy,” Dan says. “Do you want more?” Josh presses his lips together, closing his eyes.

“Yes master,” Josh decides. “May I have more?”

“What's the magic woooord,” Dan teases, raising his arms, whip arced over his body, ready to strike.

“Please master,” Josh says, and the whip comes cracking down across Josh's stomach, low, right above his hips. Josh groans in pain, body writhing. Dan doesn't give him much time to recover. He keeps winding up, holding the whip above him and just going at him relentlessly, more pieces of wax exploding off him with every snap of the tip connecting with Josh's body. Josh's eyes water, leak at the edges, but he doesn't cry, no. He doesn't cry this time.

Dan goes to swing but seems to decide otherwise and drapes the whip around his neck.

“I'm very pleased,” Dan says. He unties Josh's ankles and rubs the rope marks on them. “Now I'm gonna fuck you.” He laughs softly when Josh smiles blissfully. “I know baby. You did so good. You took your first single tail whipping like a seasoned professional.” He smiles as he picks a bit of wax off Josh's cock. “You know the rules for when I fuck you.” He starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“Yes sir,” Josh says, staring as Dan strips out of what remains of his suit.

“What are they?” Dan asks. He picks up the bottle of lube and walks back over, generously slicking up his length. 

“My priority is to please you,” Josh says, “and I must ask for your permission before I can cum.” Dan shoves two fingers into him and Josh takes them fairly easy with a soft purr of pleasure.

“That's right,” Dan says. “That and you must be grateful, but I know you're good at that bit.” Dan leans down and kisses Josh's reddened chest. “Love you baby boy.”

“Love you too, master,” Josh says. Dan smiles and sits back up, lifting Josh's legs and almost doubling him over. He pushes himself in pretty roughly, moaning softly.

“Forgot how much I missed your ass,” Dan sighs. “Now hold your legs up and apart for me like a good little slut.” Josh follows Dan's directions and Dan starts fucking him in earnest then, easily able to feel for Josh's spot. He knows he's got it when Josh starts moaning and pulling at the ropes around his wrists. Dan grabs Josh by the throat. “Did getting whipped turn you on?” he asks harshly.

“Yes master, fuck,” Josh whines.

“I thought so,” Dan says, slapping Josh because he can. “I knew you'd always be my little pain slut, huh? I bet you're a disgusting little cum whore, too. You'd do anything I say just to please me, because that's your job.” Dan slams himself into Josh's spot head on and Josh shouts. “Isn't that right, puppy? What do happy puppies say?”

Josh barks, letting his tongue hang out as he pants. He barks again.

“Good little fuck puppy,” Dan says. He spits in Josh's mouth. “Is puppy gonna make his master cum?”

Josh barks in affirmation.

“I fucking thought so,” Dan growls. He grabs Josh by the shoulders and starts just pounding him, groaning low in his throat. When Josh moans, Dan slaps him. “Shut the fuck up. You're a dog. Dogs don't moan.” Josh barks more. “You only speak when you ask to cum. Understood?” Josh barks again. “Good. Thought so. Now only dog noises, cunt.” Josh leaves his tongue out, panting hard, trying not to moan. He keeps barking every few seconds just because it seems to keep Dan going and fuck, it does. Josh disguises a groan as a growl, knuckles going white as he squeezes tighter, getting closer.

“Oh god master can I cum,” Josh moans.

“Not till I do,” Dan orders. “Bark, slut.”

Josh starts barking over and over, even faster than Dan's thrusts come. He's barking like a riled up dog shouting its mouth off at the neighbors. Dan makes that familiar growl and Josh actually howls.

“Fuck,” Dan groans. His mouth falls open and he drops his head back - “Oh, fuck!” He grabs Josh roughly by the cock, working him as he cums, buried all the way inside him. Josh moans loudly, then barks to make up for it. Dan stays still, just letting Josh squeeze around him drag it out.

“Fuck, master, please, can I cum, oh my god,” Josh whimpers.

“Fucking cum,” Dan says.

“Please master,” Josh pants.

“I said fucking cum for me,” Dan shouts, and Josh just blows, not quite on his face this time but over his hot red chest and stomach and Dan's fist. Dan moans softly as he pulls out, holding his hand above Josh's mouth, cum threatening to drip into it. “You wanna eat your own cum?” Dan asks breathlessly.

“Yes master,” Josh asks, barks once, pants, mouth hanging open, tongue out. Dan wiggles his fingers and a big drop falls in Josh's mouth. Josh laps it up and Dan shoves his fingers in his mouth, gagging him. Josh makes this ridiculously sexy choking noise.

“Fuck yeah, good boy,” Dan says. He scoops up more cum and feeds it to Josh off his fingers before making him lick them clean. Josh licks his lips, yipping softly as if to thank him. “What's that baby?”

“Thank you master,” Josh says. He barks and smiles, blushing. He supposes he feels kind of silly now, having barked his head off while getting fucked. Dan smiles too.

“Don't be embarrassed,” Dan says, as if to read Josh's mind. He unties his wrists and Josh flexes his achy fingers. “Let's go have dinner. We can go somewhere a bit less fancy this time. And no cock cage. But you're still wearing those panties with the cum stains on them.”

“I'm completely fine with that sir,” Josh says, grinning.

“Shithead,” Dan says. He pats Josh's chin. “Let's go get dressed then.”

Josh has a drawer full of his clothes in Dan's bedroom now.


	16. in which josh gets a very different sort of shower

Dan takes Josh out on another date. It's Monday, about half noon. They go to this lunch place that Dan insists has really great sandwiches.

Josh likes going out with Dan for a lot of reasons. For one, he gets to call Dan by his first name, or things like baby or sweetie or doll. Dan doesn't seem to mind that. He smiles every time.

They're seated in a booth by the window. Josh sits with his chin in his hands, propped up on the table by his elbows. He watches the street till he feels Dan's eyes on him.

“Do you want a drink?” Dan asks him.

“Yeah,” Josh says. “You can order for me again.” He smiles. Dan smiles too, feels Josh's feet prodding at his under the table.

“You playing footsie with me?” Dan asks, laughing a bit.

“Maybe,” Josh says, looking away. He can't hide the grin on his face. He tries to keep his eyes out the window on the stoplight but he can tell Dan is smiling too and Dan doesn't do that big smile very often so Josh has to look and appreciate it while he has the chance. Dan has this one front tooth that's a bit crooked. It's actually Josh's favourite thing, Dan's dodgy tooth. Josh giggles, reaching for the drink menu by the window. The waitress shows up then. Josh looks up at her and the way she's looking back at him makes him blush. Are waitresses allowed to wear tops that show that much cleavage?

“Hi,” she says, more to Josh than Dan. “Can I get you boys something to drink?”

“I'll have a beer,” Dan says. “Whatever bottled beer you have. He'll have a Coke or a Pepsi or whichever you have.”

The waitress eyes Dan, then looks back to Josh. “You don't want a beer too?” she asks him.

“He'll have a soda,” Dan says again. She looks at him, seemingly confused, but she nods.

“I'll be right back with that,” she says. Once she's out of earshot, Dan sighs.

“She's making eyes at you,” he says.

“A bit,” Josh admits. Dan reaches across the table for Josh's hand and he's holding it when the waitress comes back with their drinks.

“Here you are,” she says. She gets her check book out. “Are you ready to order?” She's still looking right at Josh.

“Yeah,” Dan says. “We're just both going to have cheeseburgers. Medium.”

The waitress looks at him, almost a glare, then back to Josh, smiling. Josh's face is all flushed. “Is that alright with you?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Josh says, looking down at Dan's hand on his.

“Alright then,” the waitress sighs. She scribbles on her booklet. “I'll get those going for you two then.” She very distinctly winks at Josh and he looks away from her. Dan's grip on Josh's hand tightens.

“She's getting on my nerves,” Dan says.

“Daddy,” Josh whispers, knowing the name would calm him down. Sure enough, Dan sighs slowly.

“I'm just possessive with my baby boy I guess,” he says, smiling weakly.

The waitress doesn't say more than necessary when she brings their food. Dan feeds Josh chips, holding his cheek affectionately, sweetly.

“I have good plans for you later,” Dan says. “Drink your soda.”

Josh looks at him a little suspiciously but he knows better than to doubt Dan. Dan talks him into four glasses, and at first Josh doesn't think much of it because sure, he's thirsty, and the chips are salty. They finish lunch and the flirty waitress comes back.

“Can I get you two something sweet?” she asks, very distinctly winking at Josh. Josh shakes his head.

“I don't want anything,” he says. Dan gives him one of those I don't give a fuck what you want looks but he doesn't say that.

“We'll just take the check,” Dan says.

On the check in the blank space where the tip is supposed to be written in, Dan writes “don't flirt with other people's boyfriends”.

There's not much traffic so they get home pretty quickly. Upstairs, Dan sits on the edge of the bed and tells Josh to suck his dick. Josh gets him going fast enough, just undone out of his jeans and hardening down his throat. At first he's more concerned about accidentally getting sick on Dan, considering he's deep throating on a full stomach, but then he's noticed that he kind of has to pee a little bit. Goddamn sodas. Josh ignores it. It's not bad enough to worry about it yet.

Dan does that thing where he leans back a bit so he can watch Josh better. His hands go behind him, propping himself up as Josh just kind of drools all over him. 

“Good boy,” Dan groans. He pushes Josh down further and he gags, grabbing Dan's kneecaps so he won't push him further. His stomach turns over. He thinks Dan's trying to make him get sick because he holds Josh's head there, not letting him pull away. He tries to but Dan doesn't let him. Dan moans all long and slow, seeming to be even more turned on by Josh's struggling. He gags a bit more. Dan finally lets go and Josh sits up, drooling on himself and coughing.

“Fuck,” he gasps. “I thought I was gonna be sick.”

“You're not gonna be sick,” Dan breathes. He leans forward and holds Josh's face in his hands. “You're gonna piss yourself for me.”

“You want me to do what?” Josh asks, suddenly reminded of his bladder and the fact that it's definitely full now.

“I want you to go ahead and let it go,” Dan says, thumbing Josh's cheeks. “Wet yourself. Do it.”

“I- Sir- Daddy,” Josh stutters. He doesn't want to. That'd be... embarrassing to say the least. “I don't have to go,” he lies.

“Josh,” Dan says firmly. “I know you have to go. You drank a lot at lunch and I know you do.” Josh whimpers.

“Daddy,” he whispers.

“I'll hold you here till you do it against your will if I have to,” Dan says. “Go.”

Josh closes his eyes. It's a lot harder to piss while fully clothed than he expected, even though he's basically about to burst. He has to focus pretty hard and actually push but when it goes he sighs, leaning into Dan's touch as the crotch of his jeans goes dark and it runs down his legs onto the floor beneath his kneeling body. It puddles under him, warm and wet and soaking his knees. His face is hot red but the release feels good. He looks to Dan's cock once he's finished. Hard. Precum. He must like it. Josh looks up farther, to Dan's face, cheeks redder than a fresh sunburn.

“You're so good baby boy,” Dan whispers. He gives him a soft kiss before reaching down to drag his fingers through the puddle, tasting. “Want to try?” he asks Josh.

“S-sure,” Josh breathes. Dan gestures for Josh to go straight to the floor. He crawls back a bit and leans down, lapping it up off the floor like a puppy, fittingly. Dan asks him if he likes the taste and he shrugs.

“Clean that up for me,” Dan says. “Use your shirt.”

“Yes sir,” Josh says. He pulls his shirt off and mops up the puddle, trying to avoid letting his jeans drip more and especially trying to avoid letting Dan see that this has gotten him hard. His white shirt tints a bit yellow, but not much since Josh had been so flushed full of liquid.

“Give me the shirt,” Dan says. Josh gives it to him and as soon as Dan takes it he holds it over Josh's head and wrings it out, showering him with his own piss. It catches Josh totally off guard, because this is cold and not warm like it was when it'd run through his jeans. That and he coughs and spits some out when he accidentally gasps a bunch in. Dan is visibly straining in his jeans.

“Lay down,” Dan says, voice low like it gets when he really needs to fuck Josh. “Take your clothes off.” He tosses Josh's shirt to the side and Josh gets naked, lying flat on his back, cock kind of awkwardly sitting up. Dan stands over him, undoing his jeans. “Want more baby?” he asks. “You obviously liked it enough doing it by yourself if you're that hard.”

“Please, sir,” Josh whispers, and since when does he want this.

“Of course,” Dan says. It takes him a moment because he has to get rid of his hard on to pee and seeing Josh lying in a puddle of his own piss on the floor, waiting for it, hair wet and stuck to his forehead, well that makes it pretty difficult. “Sit up for me. Mouth open.” Josh does so, following directions and kneeling in front of him again, mouth open, tongue lulled out expectantly. Josh can tell Dan's trying to think of very unsexy things and it works long enough he figures because then he closes his eyes as his hair soaks, lifting his head to catch it in his mouth. He spits it out on himself because he decides he doesn't want to risk a stomach ache and also because he wants more to roll around in on the floor. Josh pushes the hair from his eyes, sliding back down onto the floor once Dan is finished. He's actually so turned on that he's panting. He's so lost in his little puddle that he barely notices Dan strip and get on the floor with him. Dan kisses him and Josh purrs, dragging a wet hand down his chest.

“Daddy,” he whispers.

“Yeah, I know,” Dan murmurs. It's pretty quick then. Piss-lubed fingers inside of Josh and then a piss-lubed dick. Josh slides a bit on the floor and Dan struggles to get any traction or friction against Josh. “Fuck.”

“Daddy this isn't working,” Josh says quickly. He needs it harder than Dan can give it in this position with the slipping in the puddle. Dan growls a bit, frustrated. It's obvious that he needs it too.

“Can you be a good puppy?” Dan asks, grabbing Josh's throat.

“Yes sir,” Josh breathes. “Arf.” Dan smiles.

“Ride me then,” Dan says. He pulls out and rolls over onto his back in the puddle, his hair soaking. “C'mon.”

Josh is quick to follow Dan's directions now, climbing on top of him. Everything is all slick and Dan's tattoos shine in the light a bit when Josh drags a wet hand over them. He plants his hands on Dan's chest and just goes for it.

It's loud, either because of how hard Josh is going or because they're both wet or some combination of the two. That and Dan's moaning and groaning a lot. More than usual. This must really get him going. Josh pushes his wet hair back again, making sure he looks good as he moves his hips on him. After a minute or two of slippery riding, Dan rubs Josh's thighs and purrs.

“Do you have more for me?” Dan asks. “Can you go with me inside of you?”

“I can try,” Josh breathes. He stops moving, just sitting there on Dan for a moment. He's going again, pouring over Dan's chest. He's surprised he has so much left after pissing before but then he sort of realizes that this is why Dan was making him drink so much. Dan grabs Josh's cock and starts working him hard again.

“Go on,” Dan says, voice low. “Cum whenever you're ready.”

Josh is kind of overwhelmed. Something about this has him leaky in Dan's hand, more or less bouncing in Dan's lap panting out desperate little noises. Then there's Dan's voice urging him on, c'mon baby, cum on me, cum in your own piss, and it's just about driving him up the wall. Josh is so close that he's just growling, fingernails digging into Dan's shoulders. He lets out a loud moan.

“Oh my god daddy,” Josh says, tensing and then letting go in a mess all over Dan's chest, swearing and watching it puddle. Dan lets him ride it out first, squeezing every drop out.

“Clean it up,” Dan breathes. “Don't pull off.” He offers Josh his hand. Josh licks himself up eagerly before diving for Dan's chest, his mouth all piss and cum and wow this tastes pretty good. Dan grabs Josh and kisses him before he has a chance to swallow it all and Josh purrs. “Start up again. Get me off. You know what to do,” Dan whispers, lips still brushing Josh's.

Josh goes for it then, every little squeeze and bounce and rotation that Dan loves, and Josh can see right away the effect it has on him. Dan slides in the puddle a bit, writhing under him. Josh grinds into him hard and then Dan grabs his hips, stilling him. Josh sighs when he feels Dan cum and Dan moans, drawing it out by moving Josh's hips slowly, panting. Josh runs his hands through his drying hair, purring. Dan pulls him off and then down onto the floor next to him, slipping a bit in the puddle. Josh laughs.

“I'm just gonna fall all over the place when I try to get up,” he says, his hands wet again.

“We'll clean it up with your clothes a bit,” Dan says. Josh sighs.

“Why my clothes?” he asks, pouting.

“Oh stop it,” Dan says, swatting him. “Your jeans and t-shirt don't need dry cleaning and my buttoned shirt does. That and those jeans are expensive.”

“My millionaire boyfriend,” Josh remarks. “Millionaire master.” He smiles weakly.

“Hey,” Dan says, tapping Josh's nose, “if I didn't have all this money we wouldn't have this gorgeous room to play in and all the nice toys.”

“True,” Josh nods. “I'm surprised I liked this so much,” he adds, splashing at the floor a bit.

“You seemed to enjoy it,” Dan says. “Maybe we'll do it again sometime.”

“Please,” Josh says, sitting up and kissing him softly. “Can we clean up and go take a shower, maybe?”

“Mmmmm,” Dan purrs. “That sounds nice. Let's do that.” And when Josh tries to get up he slips and falls right on his bum. They both laugh. Josh decides that his favourite thing about their relationship is the humour in between the bondage and the corporal punishment and sometimes even the humiliation of being forced to wet himself. Dan helps him up and they drip a bit and it's kind of cute even with the filth involved.


	17. in which dan catches up on some reading

Josh doesn't really get scared until Dan walks away from the table to which he's bound.

It's obvious that Dan has thought every single aspect of Josh's predicament. There's no relief. No chance of it.

Dan walks away, not looking back to see the fear in his eyes.

Dan sits in an armchair, a new addition to the playroom. He selects a magazine off the table next to it and flips open to the table of contents. Josh whimpers out loud. It's an issue of some fashion magazine. Josh doesn't understand why Dan is reading a women's fashion magazine – maybe that's his inner fabulous twink making an appearance – but he doesn't think about it for more than five or ten seconds because his legs are starting to hurt.

Josh isn't sure how Dan came up with such a simple yet devious position to tie him in. He's on his back, wrists bound above his head. It's not till below the waist that anything gets too difficult. There's a bar across Josh's hips to keep him from bringing his legs up to rest on his stomach, which would be really convenient. Instead he's forced to keep them up. He can't relax them because each of his big toes is tied with one long piece of thin twine that goes up to a winch and right back down between his legs, each string tied around one of his balls, separating them and keeping each independently tied to the corresponding toe. Which, alright, didn't seem so bad when Dan was tying him into this position. It's just that the string is too short for Josh to relax his legs without pulling his balls with the entire weight of both lower limbs. And if he wants to relieve some of the tug on his balls, he has to hold his legs up. And they're getting very tired very quickly.

Dan isn't even facing Josh. If one were to see Dan reclined casually in his arm chair, thumbing through pages of _Vogue UK_ , he or she wouldn't even suspect that a whimpering submissive would be in the back of the room struggling to keep his legs up.

Josh would try to get a little relief by resting his legs on his stomach, but yeah, that bar is ruining that possibility. He can't use his arms to support his legs because they're above his head. The bar won't even allow him to lift his hips to distribute the work to his stomach muscles.

His thighs are burning. Because fuck that shit, he's not pulling on his balls. Not after Dan edged him for hours yesterday, literally hours, without letting him cum.

It's a few minutes before Josh's legs hurt so bad that he has to transfer a bit of the pull onto his balls.

He relaxes his right leg a bit first and his knee aches a little, feeling the tug on his ball. It doesn't quite hurt. He lets his left leg down too but quickly discovers that this position is even more difficult and his legs begin to shake. He clenches his fists, makes a pained noise, and lets the weight of his legs pull on his balls.

Josh can't see it, but Dan smirks. He's about a third of the way through his magazine. Lady Gaga is on the cover so he plans on reading the entire article.

But Josh. Everything hurts. His legs hurt; his balls hurt. His dick hurts from being pulled with his balls. His stomach hurts from trying to hold his bottom half up. His fingers hurt from being clenched and his palms hurt from having fingernails dug into them. Josh's eyes are running tears at the corners. His voice comes out weak.

“Sir,” he says.

Dan doesn't respond.

“Master,” Josh says.

No response to that either. Josh whines, kicking his legs and pulling at his wrist restraints.

“Daddy, please,” he whimpers.

Nothing. Silence except Josh's soft crying and the quiet squeak of the winch when he moves his legs too quickly. Josh groans, squirming in his restraints.

“Master, please,” Josh chokes out. “Untie me please. I'll take a caning just please.”

Dan chuckles and turns the page.

“Master I'll do anything I can't take it anymore my legs are going to fall off master please,” Josh sobs.

“Can you be quiet,” Dan says. “I'm reading.”

Josh yelps when he accidentally pulls particularly hard on one of his strings.

“No!” Josh cries out.

“Shut up or I swear I will leave you there for the rest of the night,” Dan says, voice firm. He never turns to look, never looks up from his magazine, only half-finished.

Josh doesn't say anything. He just cries quietly, legs shaking violently. They kind of collapse under him, yanking hard on the string and consequently his balls, the twine digging in and Josh nearly screams.

“Master I can't do it anymore,” he sobs. His voice is weak.

Dan doesn't say anything.

“Master.”

Nothing.

“Master please.”

“Shut up.”

“I can't.”

“Yes you can.”

“I c-can't,” Josh's shaky voice repeats. It's another long minute of quiet, Josh straining not to just rip his toes or his balls off, before he just gasps out the word “psychology,” then a strangled “I mean arsenal.”

Dan tosses the magazine on the coffee table and seems to produce a pair of surgical scissors out of nowhere or his back pocket and snips both strings at once. Josh's legs slam down onto the table like dead weight, taking with them a particularly ugly and loud sob from Josh.

“Fuck,” he cries weakly.

Dan unties Josh's wrists just as quickly. The twine still hangs from his toes but pulls on them no longer. Dan's fingers are in Josh's hair then, cradling his head in one hand while the other pushes tears away.

“I'm so proud of you,” Dan says softly.

Josh doesn't know when he started panting but he's panting. He reaches for Dan, holding onto fistfuls of the front of his shirt.

“Master,” Josh cries softly.

“Baby boy,” Dan whispers, kissing Josh's forehead. “You stayed there for nearly twenty minutes. I'm so proud of you. You're getting so strong.”

“What?” Josh breathes, looking up at him with a tired gaze.

“You held your legs up for almost twenty minutes,” Dan repeats. “I was timing you on my phone.” He blushes a bit.

“Oh,” Josh mouths. It's not even really audible. Dan keeps kissing Josh's forehead and Josh leans into the touch.

“Lemme get this bar out of the way and you're gonna come lay with me,” Dan murmurs. “C'mere.”

He unscrews a few bolts and pulls away the bar across Josh's stomach. He puts it off to the side and picks Josh up, carrying him like one would carry a baby. Josh holds onto him with worn out arms. Dan lays him down and then joins him, rubbing Josh's tummy in a way that always calms him down.

“I suspected that you would probably have to safe word,” Dan admits, “but I'm very proud of you for lasting so long. You deserve a reward, especially after yesterday's edging. Don't you think?”

“No,” Josh whimpers, shaking his head. He can't imagine trying to cum right now. “Please, no.”

“What?” Dan asks, caught a bit off guard. That's not the answer he was expecting.

“I can't... it'll hurt.” Josh blushes. Dan scoffs.

“You just went nearly half an hour in predicament bondage and cumming is gonna hurt?” Dan remarks.

“Y-yes,” Josh stutters. He hides in Dan's shoulder and Dan giggles.

“Okay,” Dan sighs. “That's fine. I'll owe you one then, yeah?” Josh nods. “Good enough for me. Now gimme kiss.” Josh lifts his head and Dan gives him a soft kiss. “Good boy. Snuggles?” Josh nods again and Dan gathers Josh up in his arms, pulling him close. His hand finds the base of Josh's spine, rubbing firmly, cradling him as he kisses his forehead with gentle lips. He'll finish reading later.


	18. in which josh literally goes and fucks himself

Josh is perfectly happy here. Here being a dog kennel.

He's actually quite comfy. Dan laid a dog bed down on the bottom of the crate so the metal welds of the cage didn't dig into his skin, which Josh really appreciates. He's curled up on his dog bed, in his dog kennel, with his dog tail. Dan got Josh a tail. Well, technically it's a rubber butt plug with a curved up puppy tail attached to it, but Josh is pretty fond of it. He keeps looking back behind him to see his tail. Sometimes he wags it. The usual dog kind of things.

Josh thinks Dan is downstairs. He could've gone to a business meeting or something. He's not sure. He'd left him here awhile ago, told his puppy to take a nap and rest up for afternoon playtime. Which, of course, just made Josh even more anxious and unable to sleep.

Josh is almost in fetal position, a bit constricted by the cage. It's too small to be perfectly content but it's big enough for Josh to relax and not have to tense up to fit. Josh closes his eyes, using his arm as a pillow. The butt plug stretch has become familiar now. Dan would have him wear one out on dates with him, or instruct him to wear one to class. Max liked to remark about how Josh looked like he “got fucked too hard last night” and couldn't walk normally, which would usually get a bemused grin out of Josh.

Josh is about an inch from drifting off asleep when he hears the door open and the light flicks on. He blinks furiously at the brightness and squints as Dan's shape comes into view. He quickly gets on all fours and starts wagging his tail. Dan smiles.

“Hi puppy,” he coos. Josh barks. Dan reaches a hand into the cage, brushing his fingers through Josh's hair. “I got some new toys.” He holds up a bag Josh hadn't noticed. “I think we're gonna push some new limits today. Is that okay with you?”

“Yes sir,” Josh says softly. Dan smiles fondly.

“Okay baby,” he says. He withdraws his hand and undoes the latch on Josh's cage. “Get out, take your tail out, and stand up. Hands behind your back.”

Josh quickly follows instructions as Dan walks to the other side of the room to start unpacking the bag. Dan brings back a couple of rather menacing red devices. One has a huge handle, like it contains some power source, and a long neck leading to a U-shaped end. The other is just a black handle and a long red cone-like tip. On the very last half inch or so of each, two metal wires stick out, which is when Josh realizes what they're for and his heart rate picks up.

“You know what these are, Joshy?” Dan asks. He puts the larger of the two down, holding the smaller one close to Josh's chest.

“N-not exactly, sir,” Josh admits. “They look like they're for electrical play though.”

“Very smart,” Dan says. “Well this one is just a zapper. Delivers a nice shock. The other, the cattle prod... I'll just say we'll have to work up to that one. No bondage for you today I think. I wanna chase you around and zap you and try to control you like that, hmmmm.” Dan strokes Josh's cheek gently, kissing his forehead. He looks into Josh's eyes and there's a snapping noise as the electrode makes contact with Josh's side. Josh gasps, makes a sharp pained noise. “It's not so bad, is it?”

“It's not unbearable sir,” Josh admits. More clicks as Dan shocks him a few more times across his torso and Josh's body squirms away from it as his breath hitches with each zap.

“Gratitude,” Dan says.

“Thank you sir,” Josh says quickly. Dan shocks him on his hip and Josh yelps.

“Good boy,” Dan purrs. Josh exhales slowly, a low whistle. Dan nuzzles Josh's cheek and snaps at his arm, his side, his chest, his stomach. Josh keeps jerking away from each shock and Dan giggles. “You look kinda cute when you wiggle around like that,” he says. “Let's try something else.” He steps behind Josh to where Josh knows there's a rack of hooks with floggers and clamps and blindfolds and gags and paddles and canes and he's not sure what to expect. He's even less sure what to expect when the blindfold goes over his eyes.

Josh is pretty sure his hearing sharpens up as soon as his vision is taken. He can tell Dan is stepping quietly on purpose, so Josh won't be able to find him as easily. Dan's footsteps stop.

“Kneel,” Dan's voice says from his left. Josh drops down. “Find me.” Josh goes to reach for him but Dan stops him. “No. With your face. Like my good puppy.” Josh nods, leaning in a bit and finding himself pressed in Dan's leg. “Show me your gratitude,” Dan says. Josh feels up Dan's leg with his nose and when he finds Dan's crotch he nuzzles into it, humming to himself, kissing. Josh doesn't see it but Dan smiles.

“Good boy,” Dan says. “Stand back up.” Josh follows instructions, hands right behind his back, barely settled before he gets a quick shock to the thigh. He gasps. Dan catches a quick zap right at the end of his dick and Josh actually yelps that time, knees buckling a bit. “Stand up straight,” Dan says, and Josh does. He deliberately clicks the zapper at the tip of his cock again and Josh whines, one of his legs jerking up as if to protect himself. “Leg down.” Another light shock. Josh makes a soft pained noise. “Should we try the cattle prod?” Dan asks. Josh looks blindly to where he thinks Dan is standing, eyes open under his blindfold.

“Cattle prod?” Josh asks.

“Cattle prod,” Dan repeats. His voice is behind Josh.

“I don't know,” Josh says. He swallows thickly.

There's this loud whine from the cattle prod and Josh's breath quickens. The prod charges up for a few seconds before Dan shocks Josh right on the fullest part of his bum and Josh yelps, jerking away from it.

“Still,” Dan says. Josh's breath is shallow, fast. The prod winds up again and Josh shouts when he gets a shock on the leg. Josh kicks his leg twice, making a face. Shit. “Good boy,” Dan purrs. There's a loud snap as the prod goes off again on Josh's thigh. He cries out again, trailing off into a whimper. “Shhh.” Dan is behind him now. Another whirr, click, right on Josh's bottom again. He screams that time. Too sensitive there. Too low. Too close to his balls.

“Sir,” Josh gasps, legs shaky.

“It's okay,” Dan says. Josh hears the cattle prod turn off and go back on the table. “I think I'll go back to a bit of this.” The clicks of the smaller zapper go off quickly, sparking across Josh's bum. He squeaks, struggles not to squirm away, letting Dan go at his ass with the device. Dan giggles once he stops and Josh exhales slowly out of his mouth, regaining himself.

“Your bum is all pink,” Dan says. “I wanna give it some spanks.” Dan smacks Josh's ass, both hands at the same time, one on each side. “I want it red.” Josh smiles a bit, kind of relishing in the familiar clapping sounds.

“Please, sir,” Josh says.

“Oh, shush,” Dan says. He starts using his good hand and alternating sides, his other hand around Josh's middle. “You're my perfect pain slut, my perfect little angel.” Josh smiles wider.

“Yes I am, sir,” he says softly.

“You're so tough,” Dan says, sliding his hand over Josh's bottom, all flushed red now. “You're getting so strong baby boy.” Dan's hands cradle Josh's face and Josh feels Dan's breath, knows his face is close to his own. Dan pulls the blindfold off, tossing it to the side. He brushes his fingers through Josh's hair. “I want to see how strong you are. Do you want a challenge?” He steps away, comes back with the zapper.

“Yeah,” Josh says. “I'm ready sir.”

Dan holds up the zapper, holds the button down and it sparks a few inches from Josh's arm.

“I want you to shock yourself,” Dan says.

Josh presses his lips together, hesitating.

“Go on,” Dan says.

Josh closes his eyes.

“Open your eyes.”

Josh hesitates but he opens his eyes again. He leans toward the zapper and it clicks, shocking him. He twists away from it.

“Okay, other side,” Dan says. “Can't leave you uneven can we.” He holds the zapper out again. Josh takes another deep breath before leaning into it and it shocks him and he gasps, flinching. “Gratitude,” Dan says.

“Thank you sir,” Josh says.

“Let's try something more challenging,” Dan says. There's the whining of the cattle prod being turned on and Josh screws up his face, wanting absolutely nothing to do with this thing. “I'll give you a choice. You can either cattle prod yourself once on each leg, or you can let me do one right here.” Dan trails his fingers over Josh's stomach, low, above his cock. Josh presses his lips together.

“I'll cattle prod myself,” Josh decides. Dan smiles.

“Alright, doll,” he says. He steps back, holds up the prod with its two metal tines waiting, charge whirring. “It's waiting for you.”

Josh makes a face, lifting his leg enough for it to spark on his thigh and he yelps, jerking back. He lets out a dry sob, steadying himself for the second. Dan moves the prod to his other side, the humming waiting expectantly, only getting stronger as it waits. Josh pushes his leg at it and it cracks as it goes off. Josh almost screams. Fucking shit. Dan is behind him putting the cattle prod down and then up against his back, arms sliding up and down Josh's sides, over his heaving chest.

“Shh,” Dan whispers. “Good job. Do you want a reward?”

“Please sir,” Josh breathes. He squeaks when he gets a smack on the bum.

“Will do, darling. Stand still.”

Josh takes a few deep breaths, gathering his composure. Dan's hands are on his bum then, spreading him and then his mouth is on him. Josh gasps. He was not entirely expecting that. Nor was he expecting a hand snaking between his legs and working him hard. Josh sighs, dropping his head back. Dan's tongue.

“Thank you sir,” Josh moans, knowing better than not to show gratitude.

Dan hums back, breath cool on his skin. Josh whimpers, already hard. Dan hasn't given him much time to work up – he's just gone right after him. Josh kind of pushes back at Dan's face and he lets go of his cock, both hands on his ass pulling him apart to get in deeper. Josh moans, his hand grabbing at Dan's hair. He can't help himself. Dan's mouth was such a privilege and so fucking good.

Dan pushes Josh's hand off and stands.

“Bed. All fours. Ass up.”

Josh follows instructions quickly, face pressed down in the blankets with his back arched and his bum hoisted up higher than the rest of his body. Dan grins. Josh knows that grin. It means he likes what he sees. Josh watches Dan strip agonizingly slowly, distinctly feeling his cock drip on the bed. It's the anxiety, waiting for what he knows is going to be an incredible fuck. When Dan climbs on the bed behind him he doesn't get any lube, just spits on Josh's ass and shoves his way in. Josh groans into the sheets and Dan grabs his hair, wrenches his head back; Josh fists his hands in the blankets.

“My good boy,” Dan purrs, dicking into him. Josh moans again, nodding as best as he can with Dan's tight grip in his hair. “Are you a good little filthy slut for me?”

“Yes sir,” Josh says quickly. He's practically shaking. Dan is hitting all sorts of nice spots.

“Tell me what you are,” Dan says, close to Josh's ear. His hips are smacking into Josh's ass so hard it stings. Josh likes when he can tell when Dan is particularly needy.

“I'm your good filthy little slut sir,” Josh says. He moans. “Oh fuck.”

“Yeah you are,” Dan says. He grabs Josh by the throat with both hands, fucking the breath out of him. Josh chokes a bit and Dan moans, squeezing his neck. Josh lets out a strangled moan and Dan lets him go, leaning back. “Fuck yourself on my dick,” he pants out. He kneels still, watching Josh expectantly. “Like a good slut.”

Josh rides back at him, too needy to go slow. His bottom slaps against Dan's loudly as he fucks himself on his cock. He adjusts his hips a bit and moans.

“Sir can I cum?” Josh gasps.

“Yes you may,” Dan pants. Josh can tell he's holding back and for whatever reason that turns him on even more. He's almost out of control and he pulls at the sheets, absolutely losing it when he cums. Josh spills all over the bed, fucking himself as hard as ever. He gasps for breath, slowing down but not stopping. He pants. Dan grabs his hair again and he whines, cringing as he yanks his hair back.

“Thank you sir,” Josh says, breathless.

“You little whore,” Dan growls. Josh actually moans a little because fuck, he loves when Dan growls. He starts slamming into him, drilling his cock deep into him. Josh breathes hard.

“Yes sir,” Josh whispers. Dan groans and stills. Josh feels him let go and Josh smiles a bit, all too happy with the familiar sensation. Dan moans softly, riding it out. He lets go of Josh's hair and lets him relax, but not for more than a second because then he's pulling out and going back in for a taste. Josh moans sharply and Dan is licking, literally sucking the cum out of him and fucking hell. Dan sits back up with a full mouth, pulls Josh's head back, opens Josh's mouth with his fingers, then spits his load right on Josh's tongue. Josh makes a noise and Dan lets him go.

“Swallow,” Dan orders, and Josh shudders as he does. “What do you say when you get to swallow my cum?”

“Thank you sir,” Josh says, seemingly shaken by the sudden filth, but shit. That was good. He looks back up at Dan, all flushed red and sweating a bit and the stick of cum in his mouth and he's surprisingly content. Dan kisses Josh's forehead.

“You're welcome,” Dan says tiredly. “God. You just look so nice when you're in sharp pain like that.” Josh giggles.

“The cattle prod hurts,” he says.

“Yeah, I know,” Dan says. He pulls Josh into his arms and lays with him on his chest. “The current goes deeper into the muscle than the zapper.”

Josh nods. He rests his head on Dan's chest and just kind of enjoys listening to his heartbeat, still quickened from the sex, and he's happy here even though he's sore.


	19. in which josh's most recent test is one he never saw coming

Dan is sitting on the edge of the bed, Josh standing in front of them. Both are dressed. Dan is holding Josh's hands in between his and a cane sits on the bed next to him.  
“There's something that I need you to know,” Dan says quietly. Josh nods. “This is probably going to sound really dumb but i don't know how else to tell you what I want.”

“Yes sir,” Josh murmurs.

“Okay. You know I trust you, right?”

Josh nods.

“You're the only person I can trust. I haven't got anyone else and you've given me someone to take care of. I trust you with myself, and I can trust myself around you. The way you've given yourself to me so wholeheartedly makes me... a very happy man.”

Josh smiles a bit.

“So... you're the only person I trust to take care of me, mind and body, which is why...” Dan trails off before picking up the cane, giving it to Josh with both hands. Josh looks at him. “Take it; it's yours.” Josh takes it and steps back a bit, watching with wide eyes as Dan gets up off the bed and gets on the floor, kneeling in front of him. “I want you to learn what it is to be a dominant.”

Josh stares at him.

“Sir, I don't-”

“No,” Dan says. “I should be calling you sir.” He looks up at Josh and Josh suddenly feels the adrenaline rush. He has all the fucking power, all the control to make Dan work through all the things he'd learned.

Josh grins.

“Naked. Bend over the bed.”

Dan piles his clothes up as he strips before standing and leaning over the bed, looking up at Josh. Josh cocks his head, looks at him.

“You know better than that,” Josh says, gesturing the cane at Dan's pile of clothing. “You should figure that you'll need to follow all the rules you have enforced with me. One of which is to fold your clothes when you take them off.”

“Yes sir,” Dan says, getting back down on the floor. He folds his clothing, leaving it neatly and Josh smiles.

“Much better,” he says. Dan folds himself over the bed again and Josh gets a pair of handcuffs from one of the coatracks. He fastens one around each of Dan's wrists with shaky hands. He's not totally sure how being dominant will feel but he's ready. He locks them shut before stepping back and tapping Dan's bum with the cane.

“Have you ever been caned?” Josh asks.

“No sir,” Dan says. Josh grins. He smacks the cane right across the roundest part of Dan's bottom and he yelps. “Fuck.”

“Doesn't feel so good does it?” Josh remarks. He taps around for a good spot before giving him another good whack. “What do you say?”

“Thank you sir,” Dan says. Josh has to admit that the control is kind of... intoxicating. He gives Dan a few more cane strokes before the red starts to darken stripes across his ass and Josh rubs them in, kissing Dan's shoulder. Dan shakes.

“Shh,” Josh whispers. “Deep breaths.” Dan takes a big breath, sighing it out. “Good boy.” He sits up a bit, leaving his free hand on Dan's back, snapping the can across the back of his thighs. Dan whines. Josh gets a good smack in right underneath Dan's bum that makes him shout.

“Sir,” Dan gasps.

“You can use my safe words,” Josh tells him. “Remember them?”

“Arsenal,” Dan says. “Yes.”

“Good boy.” He lifts Dan's head for a kiss. “Love you.” He gives Dan a sharp slap of the cane and Dan gasps.

“I love you too,” Dan says. Josh nuzzles his nose into Dan's, caning the back of his thighs. Dan gasps.

“Let's move on,” Josh decides. He tosses the cane down and walks over to the hooks of floggers and paddles and more canes and crops. “Babe, what do you wanna try?”

“Umm,” Dan says.

“Paddle it is then,” Josh says. He picks Dan's old standby, just a plain black leather one. “How about you get in my favourite position.” Dan immediately knows. He climbs up onto the bed on all fours and pushes his bum up, chest down, hands still locked together behind his back, head on the bed, turned to look at Josh. Josh smiles. He thinks he's not so bad at this dominant thing.

He stands behind Dan and starts lightly, just kind of tapping the paddle on him.

“You're already getting cane marks,” Josh comments. “I think I want your bum a little redder all over before I try anything else?” He gives him a good smack.

“Yes sir,” Dan gasps. His skin flushes almost immediately. Josh starts going quickly back and forth on each cheek, hard slaps of leather on skin and Dan's little pained noises are all that are audible in the room.

“Where's my fucking gratitude?” Josh asks, whacking Dan hard right on the middle of his bum, the roundest part.

“Thank you sir,” Dan says quickly. “May I have another?”

“No,” Josh says, throwing the paddle on the bed, “you may not. You're going to have to learn some serious gratitude before you get anything from me.” He grabs Dan and pushes him to the floor on his knees, letting him down easily enough not to hurt him. He can see Dan's wrists are already ringed red from the handcuffs.

“Yes sir,” Dan says. He looks up at Josh and Josh kind of looks him over. He nudges Dan's erection with his toe.

“You're already hard,” Josh notes. “Why am I not surprised? You're just as much of a pain slut as me aren't you?”

“Yes sir,” Dan says again. “I liked the paddle more than the cane.”

“I didn't ask you which you preferred,” Josh says. He picks up the cane again, undoing his jeans with the other hand. “More cane for you then I suppose.”

“I'm sorry,” Dan says quickly.

“Sorry what?”

“Sorry sir.”

“Thought so,” Josh sighs. He pushes his jeans down enough to get his cock out before grabbing Dan's hair and shoving him down on it. Dan takes him easily and Josh moans. He's only gotten head from Dan a few times but every time he has he's absolutely loved it. “Fuck,” Josh sighs. He holds Dan's head down, keeping him in place as he leans over him and taps the cane right down the crack of his bottom over his hole. Dan tenses up, chokes. “Have you ever had anything in here?” Josh asks.

Dan shakes his head and manages a strangled slobbery “Uh uh.”

“Hmm,” Josh sighs. He lets Dan off his cock and Dan gasps for breath, drooling on himself. “You look good like that,” Josh says, before spitting on his face. “Slut.” Dan nods quickly.

“May I have more sir?” Dan asks.

“Oh, sure,” Josh says casually. He pulls Dan back down on his dick and he gags on him so Josh reaches behind him and gives him a whack with the cane on one side of his ass. Dan makes a noise. “Every time you choke or gag you get a cane stroke.”

Dan makes a noise as if to confirm that he understood. He struggles a bit under Josh's grip and he chokes again. Josh gives him another smack on the other cheek before letting go so Dan can breathe. Dan coughs and spits on the floor.

“Messy,” Josh says, clicking his tongue at him. “If you can't keep tidy then I'm not sure I should allow you to have my dick.”

“I'm sorry sir,” Dan says. “I won't spit anymore.”

“If you keep it up I'll have to get you a dog bowl to drool into,” Josh says. “Get on here. Prove to me you deserve my cock. And you better not fucking choke or gag because if you do you're getting another cane stroke every time, and I won't be as light this time. Impress me.”

Dan takes him down almost all the way and Josh shoves him the rest of the way down and Dan gags loudly. Josh gives him a hard whack on his ass, then another on the other side when Dan chokes again.

“You're not doing very well here,” Josh says. “I don't know if you deserve my attention.”

Dan whines a bit around him as Josh taps the roundest part of his bottom with the cane. He starts moving on him sloppily and Josh stands up straight again so he can look at Dan properly. He's obviously putting a lot of effort into it. Josh grabs him by the hair with both hands and just fucks his face, making Dan gag and choke all over the place and pull at his handcuffs. Josh smacks the cane at Dan's ass, going back and forth between the left side and the right side, making Dan choke even more. Josh waits until Dan drools so much it spills on the floor till he lets him off and Dan coughs, spit hanging off his chin. Josh smiles, breathless.

“Clean up that mess,” Josh says. “I need to find a strap on or something to put on you.”

Josh goes to the nearest cabinet and digs, looking for something that could work while Dan licks his drool up off the floor. Josh sighs. Dan wasn't usually submissive. He wouldn't have a need for a strap on. Maybe he had one of those penis extender sleeves that he could put on him. Josh wants to be fucked, wants to get off, but he sure as hell doesn't want Dan to get the privilege of being inside him. He huffs.

“Do you have anything vaguely resembling a strap on?” Josh asks, looking back at Dan. Dan seems to consider it.

“Bottom drawer in the cabinet next to the closet,” Dan says. “I have a dildo gag.”

Josh doesn't know what a dildo gag is until he opens the indicated drawer and rifles through a few dildos and finds it. It's like a regular gag, basically, with a bit of something inside the mouth and on the outside a very large and very appealing dildo. Josh grins.

“This will definitely do,” Josh says.

He goes back and unlocks Dan's handcuffs before helping him up. His bum is flushed red all over and cross-hatched with swelling cane marks.

“Bed. On your back,” Josh says. Dan follows directions, getting comfortable. “Now you keep your hands at your sides and they better not move or I'll get that cane again to keep them in place.” Dan nods. “Okay. Open.” Dan opens his mouth and Josh fastens the dildo gag in place, buckling it behind Dan's head. Josh laughs. “You look ridiculous,” he says. He thinks Dan blushes but he can't really tell because a lot of his face is covered by the gag. “It's kind of cute though.” Josh kisses Dan's forehead before getting up to strip.

Josh is still in his clothes from school, with the exception of his jeans undone enough for his dick to be out. So he takes his shirt off, slowly, knowing Dan is watching. He turns away to take his jeans off and feels Dan's eyes as he bends down to step out of them. Josh climbs back onto the bed, taking a bottle of lube with him.

“Here's the thing,” Josh says, doing his best to imitate Dan's signature nonchalance. “I'm going to spare you by not fucking your poor little virgin butt. However.” Josh pours lube over the dildo. “I do want to get fucked but I don't feel like giving you any of that pleasure. Because honestly, I know you think my ass is incredible. Don't even try to tell me otherwise. I mean, not that you could.” Josh slicks the toy up. He chuckles at his own joke. “I'm going to give you the privilege to be close to my ass, but you won't actually be getting any of it. I get you use your pretty face as a dildo.” He pats Dan's cheek with his dry hand. “Do you like that idea?” Dan nods. “Good.” Josh turns around, fumbling a bit as he tries to find a good position. He ends up sitting down on the dildo and leaning back, feet planted on either side of Dan's waist and his hands propping himself up on the headboard. Josh sighs. This is nice.

It's kind of a difficult way to hold himself up, yeah, but Josh gets distracted pretty quickly. He starts fucking himself on the dildo, sighing, letting his head fall back. When he looks back down, Dan is hard. Josh laughs out loud.

“Being that close to my ass is driving you mental, isn't it?” Josh asks. He climbs forward, just enough to keep the dildo inside him but enough to reach Dan's cock. Josh grabs the lube bottle and pours it all over his length. He keeps rocking back at Dan's face and the dildo. “You're so hard, wow,” Josh says, working him, slicking him up.

Dan moans from behind the gag.

“I know baby,” Josh sighs. He tries to remember all the little spots Dan would touch on him when he teased but he was always kind of overwhelmed. He kind of circles his fingertip around Dan's head before he stops his hips. “I don't want to do all the work. You do it.” It takes Dan a moment to realize. Josh clears his throat impatiently. “My ass isn't going to fuck itself,” he says. Dan makes some vague noise of understanding and starts kind of bobbing his head to work the dildo into Josh. Josh purrs. “Good boy,” he sighs. He grabs Dan's cock again. “Does this cock wanna cum?” Josh asks. Dan mumbles. “I asked you,” Josh says, giving Dan a smack on the thigh, “does this cock wanna cum?”

“Mhmm,” Dan manages. Josh goes back to working him.

“You know to ask permission, right?” Josh asks. “Which might be a little difficult under that gag. I guess that means you'll have to make me cum first so I can take that gag off you so you can ask.” Dan makes some frustrated noise, dildoing Josh a little faster. Josh purrs. “Good boy.” He takes his hand off before carefully placing one finger on that little spot righ on the underside of the head of Dan's cock, rubbing quickly. “Can you cum from that? Can you?” Josh asks. “That's nice isn't it.” He uses the tips of his fingers to rub on the head of Dan's cock. “How about this?” Dan's hips jerk a bit and Josh laughs. “I bet that feels good. Does this?” Josh swats Dan's cock and Dan makes a pained noise, his head dropping back against the pillow. “Did I fucking tell you to stop?” Josh asks, turning back to him. “I don't care if your neck is tired. Pick it back up.”

Dan sits up a bit more, not only to take some of the stress off his neck but also to get a better angle into Josh's spot. After all this time he can find it almost instantly. Josh groans and starts wanking Dan off again.

“Fuck, that's a good spot,” Josh says, fist working quickly. He doesn't touch Dan's head, not yet. Josh loves the weight of Dan's cock in his hand, the way Dan strains a bit when he touches something particularly nice. He's never quite noticed that before. He suddenly switches to just touching Dan's head, quickly working just the end of his cock, and Dan groans behind the gag, fucking Josh harder with the dildo.

“Oh, that's the motivation you need,” Josh says, back arching a bit. “You need positive reinforcement don't you.” He gives him long, slow strokes. “Maybe if you fuck me hard enough I'll let you have my cum. Do you want that?”

“Mhmm,” Dan says from behind the gag.

“Good,” Josh says. “Harder.” Dan works him in shallow, quick thrusts. “Ohhh god. Good boy. Like that. I'll let you cum if you keep going like that.” Josh's breath comes out all ragged. He works Dan's cock at about the same pace as Dan fucks him. “Fuck.” Josh grabs his dick with his free hand and works that too, groaning loudly. He sits up more and starts riding Dan's face again, abandoning Dan's cock and focusing on his own. “You're so close to my ass but you can't even taste it,” Josh says, his hand back on the headboard to steady himself. “I just turned you into my personal sex toy. Oh, shit.” Josh looks down at Dan's cock, visibly straining. “I'm gonna cum,” Josh gasps. He sinks himself all the way down on the toy, squeezing his orgasm out and spilling across Dan's stomach. He thrusts his hips down, his ass grinding into Dan's face as he rides it out. “Fuck,” Josh whines. He shakes a bit as he leans forward and climbs off Dan, nearly tearing the dildo gag out of his mouth. Dan clears his throat.

“Thank you sir,” he says quickly.

“Good boy,” Josh pants. “Eat my cum.” He reaches down and wipes up his mess off Dan's stomach before shoving his fingers into Dan's open mouth. Dan moans. “You like that don't you you little slut.” He scoops up more and feeds it to him.

“Yes sir,” Dan says, but it comes out a bit incoherent because of Josh's fingers in his mouth. Josh holds it open and spits in it.

“How bad do you wanna cum?” Josh asks.

“I need it,” Dan whimpers.

“You need it what.”

“I need it sir.”

Josh grabs Dan's cock again, working him hard, still lube-slick.

“You know to ask for it right?” Josh asks.

“Yes sir,” Dan pants. Josh's hand moves quickly, expertly, getting all the good spots Dan likes touched. He'd learned his geography pretty quickly. He kind of had to.

“Do you like eating my cum?” Josh asks, grinning.

“Yes sir,” Dan repeats. He's gasping for air now.

“I know you do,” Josh says lowly, almost a growl. “You dirty little whore. I bet you wanted to taste my ass too. Or feel it. You don't get that privilege. You-”

Dan's cock tenses up in Josh's hand. Josh stops dead in the middle of his sentence and jerks his hand away as Dan cums, his orgasm totally ruined as he whimpers and spills without Josh touching him.

“What the fuck,” Josh says loudly. “You didn't fucking ask permission.” Josh grabs Dan's face, slapping him over and over. “You can't even follow your own fucking rules that you made up for me. You dumb little shit.” He reaches down and squeezes the last of Dan's load out. “You're disgusting.” Josh scoops up all of the mess on Dan's stomach and wipes it on his face. “You're a useless sub. You ought to stick to being dominant because you're fucking shit at being a sub.” He smacks him again. “Absolutely worthless.”

Somewhere in Josh the gears turn and the dominance shrinks back and he suddenly realizes what he's just done. Dan smiles and sits up.

“You're not so bad at that,” he admits. Josh blushes.

“I didn't realize what I was...” Josh says softly, but Dan lifts his head.

“You did perfect,” Dan says. “Now clean up this mess you made on my face. I'm mad at you for ruining my orgasm.”

Josh laughs but ducks down to lick Dan's jaw, purring at the familiar taste. Ah. His favourite.

“I think I'll stick to being submissive,” Josh says quietly. “That was a lot of fun though.”

“It was fun,” Dan says. “I ought to punish you for ruining my orgasm but I suppose it was kind of my fault for not asking if I could cum.” Josh giggles.

“It's weird to hear you say that sir,” he says.

“It's nice to hear you say sir,” Dan says, grinning.

“Sir,” Josh says. “Sir sir sir. I love you sir.”

Dan scoops Josh up in his arms and pulls him into his lap, letting him curl up.

“Do you wanna go downstairs to the big bed?” Dan asks.

“Yes sir,” Josh says softly.

“Alright love, let's go. Crawl,” Dan says. He lets go of Josh and Josh climbs down onto the floor on his knees. “Oh, and I love you too,” Dan adds. Josh nuzzles Dan's leg like a puppy.


	20. in which josh gives lots of puppy kisses

Josh peers over the white plastic picket fence of the puppy pen at Dan, who sits by the window with a steaming cup of tea and a magazine. There's an empty plate on the table in front of him. He's a profile against the mid-afternoon daylight pouring into the cafe, face all angles and Josh sighs. Someone barks behind him. He turns around. One of the owners is holding a squeaky toy, a bone. He squeezes it. The other puppies rush over to the side of the pen on hands and knees – well, paws and knees – and bark for it.

Josh hurries over to join them, still a bit clumsy on duct-taped fists. Paws, Dan had said. Josh isn't used to them but one of the other owners had complimented Dan on his ingenuity.

“Is the blue-eyed one yours?” he had asked Dan, and Dan had smiled.

“He's mine,” Dan had said.

“He has very nice paws,” the owner had said. “Very creative. I haven't seen taped paws before.”

Josh is proud of his paws.

He sits back on his legs, holds his paws up in front of his chest as if to beg. The owner gives the toy another squeak before tossing it into the playpen. Josh kind of pounces into the group, grabbing the toy between his teeth and squeaking it, growling playfully as another puppy tries to take it. He pulls on it a bit before letting it go. The tags on Josh's collar click against each other, his little bell ringing as he plays.

It's the first Saturday of the month, bring your human pet day at the cafe. The sandwich board outside boasts that it's “the only place in London that serves tea in a dog bowl.” It's not his and Dan's first time at this cafe. It's a kink cafe – or at least it said so on the sign outside, and the chalkboard specials menu above the counter reads “Santa comes when we tell him to”. It's nearing Christmas. Josh's first Christmas with Dan, about 7 months into their relationship. A happy one.

Josh has learned to wear his rope burn and bruises and marks with pride. It took a bit of getting used to, what with Max asking why he was missing patches of hair on his arms and having to explain that they'd been duct-taped to his sides and Max's look of utter confusion and all.

Max, while he'd teased Josh about his collar a few times on the occasional day Josh was instructed to wear it out, had kind of figured it out. While he'd gone along with it at first he hadn't really understood. Josh had to explain that this whole “kinky” thing was part of him, as ingrained as his sexual orientation or his distaste for marshmallows. Max only occasionally barks at Josh now, which never fails to earn him a punch in the arm.

Josh turns his head up at a whistle. Dan, standing by the playpen with a dog bowl. Josh crawls over, putting his paws up on the fence to sniff at the bowl curiously. Tea. Josh barks.

“Shh,” Dan says. “Come back to the table and have your tea. I have a gift for you.” He ruffles Josh's hair. Josh barks. Dan lets him out of the playpen and pats his leg to signal Josh to follow him. Dan carefully sets the dog bowl down on the floor under the table and Josh lays down next to it, blowing on the hot tea. He drinks carefully, steadying the bowl with a taped paw. It's perfectly sweetened. Dan knows exactly how Josh takes his tea and that makes Josh pretty happy.

Josh hears Dan digging through his bag and pauses, lifting his head from his drink. He nudges his head curiously into Dan's lap.

“Hey,” Dan says, snapping at him. “Down.” Josh blushes, easing back. “I'm just getting your surprise for you.” Josh nods. Knowing Dan, a surprise could be anything from a new set of latex bedsheets or a random spanking for some made-up reason (not that Josh complained) to the whine of a cattle prod and the loud snap of it suddenly making contact with Josh's skin. “Well, I actually have two surprises. They're both new toys.” Dan pushes his chair back, patting his lap. Josh puts one paw on each knee, propping himself up at attention.

“First,” Dan says. He shows Josh his first gift. A new harness, one with a puppy tail on it so he wouldn't need to wear a plug to have a tail. “I got you a special tail for wearing out.”

He reaches down and around Josh, fastening his new harness on over his jeans. Josh wags his new tail and barks happily, nuzzling Dan's hand and giving it little puppy kisses. Dan pets Josh's hair.

“I think you'll like this one even better,” Dan says. He produces a new collar from his bag, a nice leather one with spikes and new tags. “Look.” Dan holds the tags apart so Josh can read.

_JOSHUA FLINT_

Josh looks at the tag, looks at Dan, then back at the tag. There's his dog license tag and then a plain silver band on the ring.

“I figured you'd say yes and all,” Dan says. “I mean, I know it's only been seven months, but. Well. Whatever. I guess it doesn't need explaining. You can put the ring on when we go home and I take off your tape paws.”

Josh climbs up as far as he can, wagging his tail and puppy kissing at Dan's face. Dan laughs and leans down, giving Josh kisses back and rubbing his sides as he would with an affectionate puppy. Josh paws at Dan's cheek, trying to keep him in for a people kiss. Dan notices. He gives Josh a nice soft kiss on the lips, a people kiss, a boyfriend kiss. Fiancee kiss. Whichever. Dan lifts Josh's head, undoes his collar, and replaces it with the brand new one, ring and all. He fastens it carefully. Dan holds Josh's face in his hands.

“Do you wanna go back and play with the other puppies and show them your new tail and collar?” Dan asks softly.

Josh nods.

“Okay, go play,” Dan says. He lets him go and Josh rushes back off to the playpen, tail wagging as he crawls. One of the other owners lets him back into the pen and the other puppies surround him, sniffing curiously, and Josh returns the curiosity, nuzzling around. Dan watches from his table by the window, finishing off his tea and looking out at the street and the stop light above the intersection, blocked up with cars. He hears Josh bark and even laugh a bit. Dan can't keep the smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone enjoyed this fic. i decided to go ahead and post the rest of it all at once. kudos and comments make me happy. (not to mention they motivate me to write more.) thanks everyone xo


End file.
